Race For Love by SnowSisterBookworm and AnimeGuitar96
by Mangaguitar96
Summary: Gajeel Redfox's Horse farm is going under and is expected to be repossessed any day. Until one day, his best horse Grandeeney gives birth to a foal that seems promising. Seeing this horse as his way of saving the farm, Gajeel tries to get Levy McGarden, a famous jockey out of retirement after a huge accident. But is she really ready to get back on the saddle? Horse Jockey AU.
1. Chapter 1

Race For Love

Chapter 1

Fairy Glitter

It was a cold spring morning at Magnolia racetrack. The grounds were silent, the only noise that could be heard were the horses and Levy McGarden's riding boots on the cobble stone. Levy wore a white long sleeve with a orange vest and tan riding pants. She opened the barn door and the scent of dust and hay filled her nose, she loved it more than books but never told anyone. She walked three stalls down to her right and found the stall with the name Fairy Glitter written on a gold nameplate in cursive.

She smiled and opened the stall revealing a beautiful palomino mare eating her morning oats and hay. Her coat was that of gold and her mane and tail white as snow, she had large kind, brown eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts and on her left shoulder bore a white Fairy Tail mark. Levy produced an apple from her vest peaking the interest of Glitter.

"Morning Glitter," Levy said softly as she fed her the apple and slipped the dark leather halter on her. The mare was small but had the heart of a champion in her. She quietly tacked up the mare and took her out to the track for an early morning warm up.

The dirt was freshly groomed and had not been touched by anyone else. Levy can see her breath in the air as she felt Glitter perk up. Levy felt the world around her change. It was no longer her, Glitter and the world; it was just her and Glitter. Levy felt Glitter's heartbeat and her breath, she felt the strong bond she shared with her. She gathered up her reins and urged the mare into a trot and onto the open track. The cold wind bit her nose and cheeks harder as Glitter picked up the pace, coming around the first bend Glitter broke into a full gallop and Levy's heart soared. The wind howled in her ears, the world became a blinding blur and all that she could see was Glitter's white mane and the track ahead of her.

Coming around the final bend she let her go, she felt Glitter stretch her legs and tore down the track. As she slowed down Levy saw that she had gained a small audience. Lucy and Natsu were waiting for her near the grandstands, both were bundled up and had a steaming cup of coffee in their hands.

"Hey Lucy! Hey Natsu! what are you two doing here so early the race doesn't start for another couple of hours." She said as she was catching her breath.

"Gramps wanted all of us to have breakfast together before we win today. So he sent us to get you." Natsu said happily as Levy hopped off Glitter.

"Who's going to be taking care of Glitter then?" Levy asked, she only trusted a few people when it came to handling Glitter and that was Jet, Droy and Wendy.

"Don't worry Levy, she'll be fine on her own for a little bit then you can get ready," Lucy reassured, as they began to walk back to the barn. The sun had finally broke and now sunlight began to pour into the wood barn. Levy noticed that a particular white mare was gone and replaced by a large red horse; she hadn't noticed the change earlier this morning.

"What about Wendy isn't she going to pony Glitter to the starting gate today?" Levy asked as she put Glitter back into her stall and gave her a peppermint. The mare nuzzled her with affection before returning back to finish her morning hay.

"Well,Grandeeney had her baby this morning, and Wendy went with her to make sure she was ok." Lucy said with a smile. Levy's eyes widened.

"This early?" Levy said " I thought she wouldn't be due until the end of the week?"

"Well the baby had other plans, so Gramps send both of them to the guy who bought the baby and Grandeeney should be back with us in a couple of months," Natsu said " and don't worry, me and Igneel here will be taking you to the starting gate today!" He said as he scratched the enormous red stallion's ear. Levy felt her worries start to ease, Igneel and Glitter were best friends even if the stallion loved to bully to tiny mare at times. She sighed and looked at Glitter, the mare as being her lazy barn self and rolling around on the shaving. It often surprised her how the mare could go from being a sweet girl to the fieriest thing on the track.

 _I don't have anything to worry about she'll be fine._ Levy though but deep in her gut something told her that she wouldn't be.

"Come one Levy, everyone is waiting for us," Lucy linked her arm into Levy's and dragged her out of the barn, not waiting for the jockey to give her answer.

* * *

Minerva watched the trio leave the barn from the top of the grandstands; she absolutely despised the tiny bluenette for ever making it this far on the tiny mare she had. What right did she have to compete against the likes of her and her horse!?

"Minerva, is everything set for us to win today?" a voice as smooth as silk said behind her. She turned to face her uncle, Jose Porla, he was dressed formally in a suit, a white hat with a blue band sat on top of his oily hair. She gave her uncle a dark smile. After both her parents died in a car crash her Uncle had decided to take her in and show her the world of horse racing. She had become famous for her ability to race the most dangerous horses and turn them into champions, but that changed when Levy Mcgarden showed up. The girl was gifted with being tiny, light and skilled with horses, soon she was racing against her and beating her. Then the palomino came into the picture, it was no longer about her but about Levy Mcgarden and the tiny golden mare who was faster than anything alive.

"I've sent someone on it and with none of those Fairy Tail brats around to watch their precious Fairy Glitter, the race is ours." She said, today was the Tenrou Cup and she was not going to allow the duo to win what was rightfully her's.

"Excellent work, just make sure that at least one of them survive," he chuckled darkly.

"Don't worry Uncle, I'll make sure that neither of them will ever race again." With that both of them set out to their barn were their horse awaited them.

* * *

As the sun rose higher above the Magnolia race track, more people began to show up and fill the grandstands. The rich and famous took up box seats near the finish line or sat up by the exclusive owner's bar where the whole race can be watched from start to finish. Other people sat wherever they can find a spot to sit. Excitement filled the air and the crowd buzzed at today's race.

The Tenrou Cup was the most prestigious cup that was held every year to see who would be the best of the best. There were also two other cups to win as well, the winner of all three would be the true champion. Nearly everyone in Magnolia was at the stadium or at the local pub watching the race. The rest of Fior was watching from their television, everyone wanted to know would win this year's cup, Oak Town or Magnolia.

Levy and Glitter were waiting in the holding stable with Natsu and Grey. Levy was nervous, not because it was a huge race, she was worried about Glitter. After coming back from breakfast the mare had developed a slight limp that went away after a moment. Levy tired to make sure she wasn't crazy but after riding her to the holding box, something was indeed wrong. She felt the limp again but it went away when Grey checked on her. Glitter showed no signs of pain as Grey placed the red saddle blanket on her and the tiny saddle.

"Don't worry Levy, she may just be a bit stiff from lying down, you know how she loves to do that." Grey reassured her. Levy was already wearing her blue and black silks with a white Fairy Tail symbol on the back.

"Levy don't worry you two will be fine out there! You'll win for sure and beat out Phantom's horse, Saber's Tooth!" Natsu said excitedly, he was in his purple and black uniform that all Lead Pony riders wore. Igneel towered over the tiny mare and wore a western saddle with a dark purple saddle pad, he too seemed a bit on edge as well. Whenever something was wrong with Glitter Igneel seem to know right off the bat, but today Natsu assumed that it was just the excitement and that he would calm down once he go moving.

"Well, well don't you ladies look fine today," Levy looked up to see Erza, Laxus, Lucy and Makarov approaching them. Glitter put her head down to allow Makarov to give a rub on her nose which she leaned into, nearly knocking the elderly man over.

"You brats better win today, I made a bet with old Gildarts and I don't want to lose." He said smiling. "He'll be owing me free beer at his pub after today's race!"

"Don't worry-

A scream filled the air as a chestnut stallion passed them; it was Phantom's horse, Saber's Tooth. He was rearing and kicking, as two people dragged the possessed horse along to the parade circle. The horse, in Levy's opinion, did not have a kind bone in his body. Anyone who dare came near him risked being bitten or kicked with intention. Minerva gave Levy an evil smirk as she walked a good distance behind the wild horse. She wore her all black silks with Phantom's purple symbol on her back. Her uncle, Jose Poral, walked with her and gave the group an evil smile.

"Don't fall off today, Mcgarden," Minerva said as she walked passed them. Levy didn't bother to snap back, she'll settle it on the track. Jose came forward earning a death glare from Glitter, Levy scratched her neck and whispered "good girl," to her. Jose kept his distance away from the mare.

"Please keep away from Saber today on the track, he's a bit...oh how would you say, hostile today. Glitter is sure looking pretty today, it be a shame if something would happen to her today." Everyone immediately went defensive.

"Harm any of my children, human or horse and you would be dealing with me Jose!" Makarov growled, and turned to face him.

"Now why would I want to hurt a pretty thing like Glitter? It's not like she could even keep up with Saber. I mean come on she's just a pony." He said, Laxus stood up as he tried to get near Jose, but was held back by Grey and Natsu.

"We'll settle this on the track!" Laxus snapped, no one insulted his little mare without feeling his wrath. He grabbed Levy and placed her on Glitter since both horse and rider were dwarfed by his size, it was easy for him to toss her on Glitter.

"Oh don't worry we-" Jose was cut off by another scream from his horse, "Minerva control that horse," He yelled and stormed off to deal with his wild animal.

Minerva went over to the stallion and smacked him on the nose with her whip but all it did was get him more riled up than needed.

"You better beat her today, show her who's the better rider," Erza said darkly as she placed her hand on her Levy's knee. Erza despised anyone who would hurt an animal for no reason.

"I'll make her eat dust."

 _"Will all racers proceed to the parade circle,"_ A voice said over the leaped onto Igneel, he bent down and gave Lucy a quick kiss before riding off to the track, causing the blonde to turn tomato red.

"Good luck Levy!" Lucy said as she went off with Erza and Makarov.

"Thank you Lu!" She waved.

"I'll lead today Grey, you go up to the stands," Laxus never wanted to admit it but he did love the mare like his own child. He was there when she was born and for everyday of her training. He wanted to be the one that sent her off and wanted to be the one to show her off when they won the cup. Grey handed him the leather lead rope and went off with the others to the stands.

"Listen shorty, keep Glitter in second until the final bend and come onto Phantom's horse on the right, he's blind in his right eye," Laxus said quietly as he walked Glitter to the parade circle, "He also makes his move late, so wait until he does," Levy took it all in and nodded, she gathered Glitter's reins, took a deep breath, and prepared herself for the race of her life.

The crowed was alive as they walked around the circle, everyone was either cheering for Phantom or Fairy tail not the other four horses; which were from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and Twilight Ogre.

 _"Good Morning Fiore! Today is an amazing day for a race! I'm your announcer, Romeo Conbolt bring you live coverage of the Tenrou cup!"_

The crowed cheered as the horses stepped onto the track. Saber instantly pinned his ears back as two horses came on either side of him to help Minerva control him. Natsu rode up next to Levy and took the rope from Laxus. Laxus grabbed Natsu's rein to stop him and motioned him to come closer.

"Kid, keep her the hell away from Minerva and that crazy stallion at _all_ costs you hear me. I've got a feeling Phantom is up to something." he said quietly, Natsu nodded.

"You got it!" With that he let got of Igneel and gave Glitter one final rub on her haunches.

"Knock Em dead kid!" He said as they rode off. He couldn't help but feel beyond proud of the duo. They had come farther than anyone had expected them to, refusing to let the tears slip from his eyes he went to the grand bottom of the grandstands to watch them win.

"You ready Levy?" Natsu said as they cantered in a small oval to warm Glitter up, once again Levy felt the limp starting to creep up on her front right leg. "Natsu break to a trot," She asked, as they slowed the phantom limp began to go away.

" _Riders to the gate!"_ Romeo said. A scream once again rose up in the air, as they made their way to the gate. Levy couldn't believe her luck as she was placed on the right side of Saber, to her right was Twilight Ogre's bay. Saber let out another hellish scream and began to furiuosly kick and paw at the gate. Levy slowed her breathing, and began to focus on Glitter and her breathing; she grabbed a fist full of her mane and ignored the commotion around her. It was just like this morning, no one was in the stands, the world was quiet and it was just her and her beloved Glitter.

The crowd went silent, waiting for the gates to open. The buzzer sounded and the horses surged forward and crowd went wild!

"GO LEVY!" Lucy screamed as the horses ran from the gate.

" _And they're off with Saber's Tooth getting a good spot on the rail and in the lead. Fairy Glitter in second holding her ground right behind him,"_

" _Now coming around the first turn it's still Saber's Tooth, but it looks like Fairy Glitter is gaining up on him to his right!"_

"What is she doing? I thought I told her to stay in second until he moves!" Laxus said to himself as he watched the two though his binoculars. He couldn't believe it, the mare had plans of her own.

" _Coming around the back stretch it's now Fairy Glitter and Saber's Tooth neck and neck!"_ Romeo said excitedly. The crowd was growing with excitement people began to stand up and cheer like crazy.

"Oh-LET HER RUN LEVY! LET HER RUN!" Laxus yelled, he wasn't in control, so he might as well cheer for her.

Minerva growled as she saw the tiny mare run right next to her, but smiled and whispered "So long Mcgarden," as they neared the third and final bend, she let Saber go and began to pull away from Glitter, but it didn't turn out what she expected the mare was holding her ground!

The crowd was now screaming louder as the two horses fought for first place. As they tore down the home stretch Levy let Glitter go and they two surged forward pulling farther away from Minerva and Saber.

" _It's Fairy Glitter! She's taken the lead!"_ Romeo yelled he could no longer contain his excitement. Jose watched in slight fear as duo pulled away, there was no way this was possible! The rest of Fairy Tail screamed with excitement cheering Levy on.

As they ran Levy felt something off at the halfway mark, before she realized what it was, the ground came surging towards her and then darkness.

Minerva watched as the two fell to the ground she nearly laughed, it worked, her plan worked. She laughed as she raced pasted them to take the lead. Winning a race that everyone stopped cheering for.

The crowd went silent. Laxus couldn't believe his eyes as he watched what happened, he stood there frozen, before bolting out the track. In the stand Lucy had watched in horror as her best friend slammed into the ground and disappeared. She didn't want to believe it, this couldn't be happening. This could not happen. Not to Levy, she was suppose to win. Makarov, Grey and Erza felt their hearts sink in horror.

"No, not one of my children." Makarov whispered. They began to run down to the track.

"Grey take Erza and Lucy-" as he went ahead of them trio and fought his way down to the track  
"No way Gramps we are going down there with you!" Grey yelled as he pushed people out of the way. A white ambulance van was there along with a truck and ramp, Laxus was there already, as they approached they realized something even worse; Glitter had fallen on top of Levy, the poor girl was crushed under the mare. It took five people to lift Glitter just enough to move Levy. She was covered in dirt and blood was running from her nose, she was out cold.

"Levy!" Lucy screamed and went to her friend's side.

Porlyusica, the vet on call began to examine the mare, she touched her right front leg and the mare squealed in pain. She looked up at Makarov, her face said it all to him.

"No," he whispered. He placed a hand on the mare's shoulder and looked at Porlyusica "Can we take her someplace else?" She nodded and with the help of some people they moved the mare onto the ramp and took her off the track. The crowd was silent even though Minerva had won, the city of Magnolia was hit with a loss worse than the cup.

At the same time Levy was being loaded the white ambulance van.

"I"m going with Levy!" Lucy said as she went into the van, her face was stained with tears but remained strong.

"Laxus, I want you and the boys to go home….gather up the others at the sables, go to Glitter's favorite willow tree and…." Makarov couldn't finish as tears began to flow uncontrollably.

"Gramps you can't-"  
"I WON'T LET HER SUFFER! THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO!" He yelled with his back turned towards his grandchild "I'm sorry Laxus, I know how much she meant you." With that being said Makarov went to the sables to say his last good-bye to Glitter.

* * *

 _A/N_ : Hey everyone! So this is collaboration story between me, SnowSisterBookworm and Animeguitar96! We will both be writing every other chapter in this story so chapter 2 will be written by Anime and chapter 3 by me and so on. Hope you all enjoyed it!

Take it away Anime!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Alright guys! Animeguitar96 taking over Race for Love with Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy this!

 **Chapter 2: Three Years Later...**

* * *

Three years had passed since the infamous accident and Fairy Glitter's untimely demise. The story had spread across the Horseracing world like wildfire. How a famous horse who won more awards then it's caregivers could count, mysteriously fell down and landed on top of it's jockey. How badly injured the horse truly was, how badly injured Levy was. It was the worse thing anyone could witness and because of this, the mare, the beautiful mare, had to pay for it with her life. Gajeel Redfox, the man who is responsible for Fairy Glitter being brought onto this planet in the first place, was tossing hay into Grandeeney, his best horse's stall for breakfast. Sweat fell down on the tall man's body and he wiped it away on his brow. If you looked at him, you could say he was gorgeous. About six foot one, skin that was tanned, long spiky hair that was as black as a moonless night, blood red eyes and piercings. No, not a simple earring or two, piercings where his eyebrows should be, two on both sides of his nose, two under his lower lip and about five on each ear.

"Here ya go Grandeeney." Gajeel said after tossing the last round of hay. The horse gave a whiney to show her thanks and divulged in the meal "Enjoy it while ya can." Gajeel let out a sad yet stressed sigh. Out of his overall pocket, he pulled out a letter he received a month ago. The letter read:

 _"To Mr. Gajeel Redfox,_

 _It has recently come to our attention that you are several payments behind in your loans and bills. We have been considerate and allowed you extra time to pay us back; but your payments have been coming in at smaller and smaller amounts. And eventually, you have stopped this as an issue, we are sad to say that we will have to revoke your horse ranch at 777 Dragon King's Court and put the entire estate up for auction. However, if you do manage to pay us back by September 5th, you will be able to keep your ranch. If you have any questions, please contact our Customer Service at any convenient time._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The First Bank of Magnolia."_

A groan of distaste escaped the man's lips. His ranch, Iron Dragon's Ranch hasn't been doing so hot since his best horse, Fairy Glitter was put to sleep. After her passing, Phantom Lord horse farms started getting more and more business and was even getting all the big clients. None of his horses had won 1st place in a race since Glitter.

"Fuck." Gajeel groaned "What am I gonna do?"

"Still got that letter I see?" a deep male voice asked. Gajeel looked at the stalls entrance and found his best friend and horse trainer, PantherLily hanging out. PantherLily (Or Lily he would preferred to be called) was a tall man, taller than Gajeel to be exact. His skin was dark enough to show he had some form of tribal descent, amber colored eyes and a distinctive crescent moon scar over his left eye that he got from training one of his horses.

"What the fuck you expect Lil?" Gajeel asked "I got only seven months till they take the farm. How am I supposed to feel?"

"The way you are right now." Lily hummed "I'm just as stumped as you are."

"What do you want Lil?"

"I got something you need to see." Gajeel cocked a studded eyebrow "You know Metalicana?" Gajeel groaned. Metalicana was Grandeeney's foal, she gave birth to the horse on the day of Glitter's demise. And the horse was literally a freaking troublemaker. Over the past three years the horse loved to cause chaos and destruction for Gajeel. Breaking into the grain silo, sticking his head into the bathroom window and try to eat Gajeel's long hair while he showered, hump a mare right in the middle of the field when a minivan filled with four small children and their mother drove by. The horse loved to give Gajeel a hard time.

"What about him?" Gajeel asked.

"You need to follow me," Lily explained. Questioning his long-time friend, Gajeel didn't say a word and left the stables following Lily.

* * *

Metalicana, a stallion with a dark grey coat, a silver mane and tail, piercing red eyes with Fairy Tail's emblem on his front shoulder stood in the training ground, grazing on the dormant grass and swishing his tail in the air. Gajeel and Pantherlily walked over to the horse and Lily patted him on his back.

"I was letting him out for a run in the training grounds this morning," Lily began "when I noticed how fast he was going. For a moment, it was like a blur of grey."

"Really?" Gajeel asked unconvinced.

"I'm not kidding Gajeel. He was fast." He was unsure whether or not to believe Lily, Gajeel and Metalicana had their differences and that's that. And to be honest, Gajeel expected this horse to be useless for the rest of it's life.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove to me this horse is as fast as you were claiming it to be."

Lily shrugged and went over to Metalicana. The horse looked up and looked at Lily with curiosity.

"Ok Metalicana," Lily calmly said "we're going to- Hey! What the hell you crazy horse?!" Metalicana grabbed Lily's glove off his hand and ran off. As Lily began to chase the horse, Gajeel started the timer and watched as the horse ran around the training grounds with the glove in his mouth. When the horse finished his lap, Gajeel stopped the timer just in time to see the horse spit the glove out. Gajeel looked at the timer and couldn't believe the time.

"Shit. 40 seconds." Gajeel said shocked.

"Told you he was fast." Lily replied while putting the glove back on his hand. Gajeel couldn't believe it. This horse was a complete bat out of hell and he was the fastest thing he's seen in years. And it was obvious this horse was hiding his gift for a long time.

"Hey Lil." Gajeel suddenly said.

"Hnn?"

"What was Glitter's record?"

"Her first or her last?"

"Last, the one before she died." Lily thought for a moment before remembering.

"1 minute and 20 seconds." Gajeel's eyes widened. Metalicana was technically Glitter's nephew and right now, this horse had his aunt beat by 80 seconds.

"Lil, thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Gajeel, are you seriously?"

"Yeah." Gajeel said with a smirk "We found our ticket to saving this farm." Lily let out a sigh.

"Are you sure he should enter the races?" Lily asked "He does have behavioral issues."

"Fuck it. We can train him till he stops." The horse shook its head in a 'no' like way as it to say to them 'Yeah right.'

"Well, if we're going to be entering him in the races, we need a jockey. A good one."

"What's the best one we got so far?" Lily looked at Gajeel with a knowing look. Gajeel's eyes widened.

"Oh hell no! Not that speedy red headed son of a-"

"Jet is our only hope." Lily grunted "He's the best jockey we got right now. And besides, his horse just passed away a few weeks ago. So he needs a new partner."

"You know I hate the guy! C'mon there has to be someone else!"

"Sorry Gajeel. He's our only guy. I'll contact him today and ask if he wants to meet the horse." Lily then pulled out his cellphone and made his way into the house.

* * *

A car soon pulled into the ranch and the driver soon came out of the car wearing what seemed to be breeches, riding boots and a polo shirt. He was around Gajeel's height and had fair skin. His hair was orange and was held back in a jetted out pony tail. This man, was Jet.

"Hey." Jet said out loud.

"Tch." Gajeel grunted looking away.

"Good to see you Jet." Lily smiled nicely "We have Metalicana saddled up and waiting at the practice gate. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready!" Jet said determinedly. Good luck pal. Gajeel said in his head.

They arrived at the practice gate where a brown saddle was on top of Metalicana. As soon as Jet walked over, his eyes widened.

"Jesus." he said "Is this Grandeeney's kid?"

"Yep." Lily smirked.

"He got big."

"He's a horse." Gajeel replied "They do that. Ok, enough sentimental crap, get on this bat out of hell and see if he's worthy." Jet gave Gajeel a glare of distaste and went over to the horse. He mounted it immediately and gripped onto the reins tightly.

"Ready Jet?" Pantherlily called out.

"Ready!" Jet called out. Lily pressed the button to open the gates and instead of charging out like he was supposed to, Metalicana sat down like a cat.

"The fuck?" Gajeel asked, trying not to laugh. Just then, Metalicana caught Jet off guard, slid to his side, knocking Jet off and then quickly returned to previous position and got up as if it never happened.

"Does he normally do this?" Jet hollered.

"Not that I'm aware of." Pantherlily called back "Try scratching him behind the ear before mounting again, that's his favorite spot!" Jet nodded and did what Lily recommended. The horse gave a whinny of approval and soon, Jet re-mounted the horse.

"Ok!" Jet called out. Lily pressed the button and the gates opened. The horse slowly walked out confusing everyone around it.

"What the-" Lily began but was interrupted by Metalicana getting on his hind legs, knocking Jet off and then got on his front legs and donkey kicked Jet into the air.

"HOLY SHIT!" Lily screamed. He got up from his spot and began to make his way to where Jet was. Gajeel followed behind but had a small smirk on his face and he silently said: _"Good horse."_

"Are you alright Jet?" Lily asked checking the man.

"Ugh." Jet groaned "Damn horse." Lily opened Jet's shirt and checked for any internal injuries (thanks to some medical training).

"He only bruised you. He got you, but he didn't intend to do major damage."

"Well either way, I'm not going to be his jockey." He got back on his feet "He's a hellish nightmare. I feel terrible for Grandeeney on the fact she gave birth to him." Gajeel mentally cheered that Jet won't ride Metalicana but was also pissed. This horse is his last chance to save the farm.

"You have to ride him!" Gajeel said.

"No! Ok! The horse doesn't like me and I don't like him!"

"Well then I'm fucked! I'm gonna lose my entire farm thanks to you!"

"Well why did you ask me and not her?!" Jet's eyes widened when he realized what he said and looked away, trying to forget what he said.

"What?" Gajeel asked confused.

"Nothing." Jet said "Forget I said anything." Jet was going to walk his way back when Gajeel suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Gajeel!" Lily called out.

"You're going to tell me what the hell you meant." Gajeel growled "And you're going to spill it. Now, what the hell do you mean why didn't I ask 'her'?" Jet gulped, fear obvious in his eyes. Until finally, he couldn't take it anymore and sighed.

"Levy McGarden." he finally said.

"Who?"

"Levy McGarden. She's an amazing jockey. The best in the entire world to be exact."

"Wait Gajeel." Lily suddenly said "I remember her! She was Glitter's jockey! She was the one who got hurt the day Glitter died."

"Yes." Jet confirmed "Levy was Glitter's jockey. But..."

"But...?" Gajeel drawn out.

"She's retired. After the accident, she wasn't the same. When she retired, everyone tried to talk her out of it but she refused to listen. We all were wondering why she retired but she wouldn't give us a straight answer."

"So, you're saying she'd be capable of riding Metalicana?"

"Levy is gifted with horses." Jet explained "Even the coldest hearted horse would turn into the sweetest thing on the planet the moment she enters the room."

"Then it settles it!" Gajeel smirked after dropping Jet onto the ground "We'll find her and make her Metallicana's jockey." He began to make his way back to the barn after the decision.

"Wait!" Gajeel stopped in his tracks.

"What now?"

"She won't give in so easily. We tried to get her on the saddle again after the accident; but she started screaming."

"Screaming?" Lily questioned with concern.

"Yes. It was like she was caught in a loop or something. I don't know but I don't think you should get her to be this horse's jockey."

"Look," Gajeel said "the horse needs a jockey. And if you say she's the best for him, I'm all for getting her on the saddle."

"Gajeel," Lily warned "I don't think it's a wise idea."

"Look, a few rounds on Metalicana and she'll be fine!" he looked at Jet "Where does she live?"

"I-I'm not at liberty to say."

"Look, I'm gonna lose my farm any damn day now! And she's my last chance! If you don't give me her fucking address, I'm holding you responsible for me losing my fucking farm!"

"Gajeel!" Lily screamed in shock. Jet looked at Gajeel with guilt and regret, he let out a sigh and grabbed a pen and paper that was in his pocket.

 _Forgive me Levy_. Jet said silently. Jet began to write Levy's current address down and handed the paper to Gajeel.

"Not too far from here." Gajeel admitted after reading the paper "C'mon Lil, it'll be lunch by the time we get there." The three men made their way back to the front of the farm, said goodbye to Jet and then, Gajeel and Lily made their way to Gajeel's truck to track down Levy.


	3. Chapter 3

Race For Love

Chapter 3

Where is she now?

 _SnowSister here taking over! We do not own Fairy Tail. Just the horses, those are ours._

* * *

It was a foggy morning when Levy woke up. The lake was covered with mist and she could not see the mountains in the distance that she had grown a liking to seeing every morning. It lifted the burns in her a tiny bit; but not enough to end the pain. She slipped on a pair of warm house slippers and went to her kitchen down stairs. Unlike her former home where every morning she was greeted by a rooster or a horse nickering, here it was quiet. There were no noisy mock races held by the stable boys or the sound of Lucy's truck coming by to help with feeding or the moving of horses.

She heated a pot of water and made a cup of steaming lemon tea and went to her book room. The room had wall to ceiling shelves full of books, in the corners were custom shelves that allowed Levy to stick books in the corner. To her left were huge glass windows that allowed in a huge amount of light and showed a beautiful view of the lake and mountains. A huge fire place was at the far end of the room and it was just barely burning from last night. She tossed in a few logs and selected a book for the morning. This was her life now, reading, drinking tea and no horses. With her major winnings Levy was set for life, she managed to buy the cabin up front with no loans and it ran on solar electricity. She only left her home when she needed food or if she was dragged out by Lucy.

Though deep down Levy missed the life she once had, she missed the daily chores, she missed racing the stable boys, she missed riding in the summer nights with her friends but more than anything, she missed Glitter.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _Levy woke to the sound of an annoying beeping and cold air running through her nose. A bright light blinded her and she saw that she was surrounded by everyone. Lucy was sitting down next to her holding her hand, she wore a pained smile on her face. Her leg felt heavy and her arm was in a sling._

 _"Hey Levy, how are you feeling?" she asked quietly. The world around Levy was still a blur, but slowly Levy got a hold on her voice._

 _"I-I'm fine, but...what happened?" She asked, the tension rose in the room. Everyone in the room didn't want to tell her what had happened._

 _"Levy, you were in an accident." Laxus finally said breaking the silence in the room, he was sitting down next to the door his hands were folded and he looked down "Glitter collapsed under you and when you both fell she landed on you." Levy stared in disbelief._

 _"You broke several ribs, your collarbone and leg. The doctors couldn't believe you survived the accident, on the way to the hospital your heart gave out and-." Lucy stop herself, she was on the verge of tears. She took a deep breath but Erza finished for her " We thought we lost both of you."_

 _"What do you mean-" Levy cut herself off, she didn't want to think that, she wanted to believe that her mare was fine, that what Erza said wasn't true._

 _"Levy, I'm so sorry," Laxus handed Levy the folded up orange saddle blanket, and Levy felt the world around her crash. Everyone in the room felt tears swelling up in their eyes._

 _"No, NO, NO, NO, NO! She screamed, tears began to fall from her eyes as she realized what had happened. Lucy hugged Levy and began to comfort her, even though she too was crying._

* * *

After the incident Levy tried to ride but every time she got on the horse, she felt fear creep into her like a dark shadow. She would scream in terror and beg someone to get her off. She then decided to leave the farm and move someplace where it wouldn't be a constant reminder of what she lost and what she could no longer do. She moved away from the farm and into a remote area of the Magnolia forest. There she spent her days away from others and lost inside her books. But the world hadn't felt the same ever since, it felt dark and hopeless. For nearly three years this was her life.

Today was different, the book she was reading didn't ease the pain and her mind was restless. The phone suddenly rang, startling her. It echoed loudly throughout the silent house, but she did not pick it up. She knew who it was.

" _Levy, I know you are home so please pick up. It's me Lucy…"_ There was a moment of silence before Lucy spoke _"Levy please come back to Fairy Tail, we miss you. Gramps misses you, I miss you! We know how hard it's been for you but isolating yourself for the past two years isn't healthy!"_ Levy silently listened as tears rolled down her cheeks _"Tonight I want to take you some place. You know the horse show Cavalia? The one you've always wanted to see? They are in town performing their newest show Odysseo. I don't want to lose you Levy, please come back to us"_ With that the phone became silent and Levy cried hard. She wiped her tears and went back to her room. She needed to go down and pick up food since she was running low. Throwing on some jeans and an orange t-shirt she went down stairs when a loud knock on her front door sounded.

Normally if it was someone she knew they would come right in but that number was small, so small she could count them on one hand. The only other reason why she also moved from the ranch was to also avoid both the annoying journalist, Jason from Racer's Weekly and more importantly other farms who wanted her to race. She felt a sour mood take place hoping it was neither of them and if it was she was going to have a very, very long talk with the person who spilled.

Another knock, more like loud pounding, came driving her anger higher. She ripped open the door to find a very tall man, with numerous amount of piercings standing in front of her smirking.

"WHAT!?" She yelled, he was slightly taken back by her attitude. Her hair was sticking up and her eyes were wild. She met his blood red with her fiery amber eyes daring him, but he composed himself.

"For a famous jockey you sure are tiny as fuck." He laughed, Levy was now beyond pissed off.

" _Who_ the fuck are you? What the hell do you want and who the hell told you where I live?" She snapped, she hoped that whoever told him where she lived planned to have a funeral very soon.

"Name's Gajeel Redfox and I've got a job for yeah shorty. I need someone to ride for me and I've heard that you're the best damn rider there is." Levy's face went from mad to annoyed in a few seconds flat, _"Great,"_ She thought now she had to deal with something like this.

"Well then Mr. Redfox, I'm sorry to tell you but I don't ride anymore and I have no intention of riding ever again! So please leave before I call the cops for trespassing!" She snapped. As she turned she felt hand grabbing her waist, her feet leave the ground and she was slung over his shoulder. Gajeel let out a laugh as he turned to walk back to his truck.

"Listen shrimp! I need someone to race for me cause I'm sure as hell not losing my farm so you are riding for me whether you like it or not!" He said as Levy kicked and screamed. This was beyond anything she had ever dreamed happening. A complete stranger was kidnapping her and now she was getting scared.

"Put me down right now!" She yelled but the anger was gone from her voice, she sounded scared almost pleading.

"Hell no! I need a rider and Speedy told me that you were the best," He said.

" _Speedy? He couldn't mean…..oh he is so dead."_ Levy thought darkly, as soon as she got away from this insane monster she was going to kill him.

* * *

Lily was waiting patiently in the truck wondering if it would have been a good idea to go with him. He heard screaming and looked up, what he saw made his eyes nearly pop out of his head.

Gajeel had the tiny girl slung over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, and was making his way to the truck.

"Lilly start the truck!" Lilly got out of the truck and ran to Gajeel.

"What the hell are you doing Gajeel?! This is not what you said you'll do! I thought you said you'll talk to her, not kidnap her!" He yelled, as Gajeel opened the door and plopped Levy in the truck.

"Listen, we need a rider and I'm going to make sure that I'm not losing my farm without a damn fight so get in the truck!" Lily sighed, got back into the truck and started it. Out of everything that his friend had done, this was by far the worst thing he has ever done!

"Miss, I am very sorry for this! I had no idea that he was going to do something like this. We need someone to ride for us desperately and we were told that you the best there is." Lily apologized, Levy was fuming but didn't want to take it out on the person driving, she was more mad at both the person sitting next to her and Jet.

"Why do you want me to ride for you so badly? There are plenty of better riders out there than me!" She asked.

"I'll tell yeah why! We're losing our fucking farm and we have a horse that has talent but needs someone willing to ride him or at least hang on to him!"

"What about Jet?" She asked but received a "Gihi" from Gajeel.

"He didn't last two seconds on him!" he laughed harder at the thought from this morning.

"Gajeel quit scaring her!" Lily snapped as her turned down a cobblestone driveway. They passed a tall wrought iron fence with the name Iron Dragon Farm written in iron at the top on the sides of the name were a dragon and a horse.

"Aw come on Lily you knew that was funny!" Levy felt her mood lift when she heard the name of the person sitting next to her.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be PantherLily? As in _THE_ Panther Lily? The person who trained Extalia, the five time winner of the Edolas cup!?" she almost squealed at the thought of a famous trainer sitting right next her and the man who turned a complete dead beat horse and made him a champion overnight.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, he didn't know that part of Lily. Granted he knew of his talent of training horses but knew nothing of his past.  
Lily gave a sigh of defeat realizing that Gajeel was bound to find out sooner or later; he just wished he didn't find out like this.

"Yes that would be me." he said "Though, after her owner passed on, the farm was sold and I found work out here. Now where is that stallion?" Lily said as he got out of the car and went to the barn, trying to avoid much of the conversation. Levy and Gajeel followed him, though Gajeel kept a sharp eye on Levy in case she decided to make a run for it. As they entered the barn a familiar white mare greeted Levy with a nicker.

"Grandeeney!" She yelled and ran over to the snow white mare, and rubbed the mare on the nose, in return Grandeeney nuzzled Levy's blue hair. "I thought you were back home in Fairy Tail? What are you doing here?" She asked the mare, as the mare nuzzled showered her with affection.

" _For a girl who's scared of horses, she don't look that scared to me."_ Gajeel watched as the scene unfolded in front of him.

"Why is there a broken stall door?" she asked, pointing to the broken door that looked like it had already been patched up several times in the past but now was lying in defeat on the ground with a huge hole in it.

Grandeeney gave a huge sigh as if knowing what was going on.

"I just fixed that fucking door last night!" Gajeel screamed "I even put steel plates in the damn thing so he wouldn't break it!"

"Lily grab his damn halter I-" He was cut off by the sounds of loud banging.

"What was that?" Levy asked him and he let out a sigh. He knew exactly where the damn horse went.

"Shrimp come with me," He grabbed Levy and dragged her out of the barn. Lily handed Gajeel a leather halter and lead rope and followed them both out to where the banging was coming from. They came to two silos at the edge of one of the fields and there was a horse kicking at the door.

From afar Levy thought the horse wasn't so big but as she got close she realized that Lady Luck was not on her side today.

The horse was massive, she came up to him mid shoulder, he had steel black coat that reminded her of the Magnolia train. His head was inside the silo and appeared to be eating.

"This is Metalicana,"Gajeel introduced "and he's the horse I want you to ride." Upon mentioning his name Metalicana stepped back and noticed he had an audience.

"No way in hell am I going to get on that horse!" She yelled turning towards him, she wanted to go home and get away from these people.

"You're not leaving until you do!"

"Gajeel," Lily warned.

"What?! We need to save our farm Lily and I don't care how the hell we do it!" He snapped. Before Levy could answer she felt a velvet nose sniff her neck. She stiffened when she felt hot air on her neck. She slowly turned to see that Metalicana was standing right over her and casted a shadow over her. He was curious off the tiny girl in front of him and took great care as he sniffed her. She held out her hand and he allowed her to pet him.

"Well I guess you can say he likes her." Lily smiled. Gajeel felt annoyed that out of every person alive she was the only one who can pet him without fearing for her life.

"Alright enough with the mush get on him and show me what the hell you can do!"

"NO!" She said turning back to face him. "I've told you once and I've told you before. Forget it!" Metalicana placed his head on top of hers and began to use her as a head rest.

"You'll break his heart if you don't." Metalicana proceeded to give Levy the biggest baby eyes he could muster up to try and convince her.

Unfortunately they worked, and she let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, just one ride then you will take me home." Gajeel smiled

"Alright shrimp you got a deal," He slipped the saddle on Metalicana, with a bit of a struggle as Metalicana decided that right now was a good idea to pretend to be a giraffe.

"Freaking horse," He mutter earning Levy a giggle. She stopped, it had been a while since she had even laughed.

Lily watched them both head down to the barn and smiled. He wondered if the kids at Fairy Tail would be up for bet. Smiling he pulled out his phone and began to text several people.

* * *

 _Your next Anime!_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: AnimeGuitar96 taking over! Here we go!

 **Chapter 4: Back on the Saddle.**

Levy was in Gajeel's bathroom wearing old riding clothes Gajeel had lying around the farm. She hasn't worn clothes like these in a long time, looking at herself in the full length mirror, she felt like it had been centuries since she wore these clothes. Her old riding clothes she donated to a family with young girls who were getting into riding. To Levy, she felt like she was wearing her security blanket or a pair of heavy pajamas meant for a winter evening, eitherway it was something comfy. A knock on the bathroom door suddenly startled her out of her comfy world.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel screamed "You alive in there?"

"Y-yeah!" Levy yelped "I'll be out in a minute!" a grunt came from the otherside of the door and Levy soon stepped out of the bathroom, only to be surprised by a helmet being handed to her.

"You're going to need it." Gajeel explained. Smiling at his kind gesture, Levy gave him a quick thanks before strapping the helmet on and placing on the somewhat large riding gloves on her hands and quickly slipping on a pair of rain boots before running out to the track where Lily was finishing saddling up Metalicana.

"Ok," Lily sighed "He's saddled up and ready to run."

"Good." Gajeel grumbled "Maybe the fucking horse won't give us a hassle this time." Levy looked a bit scared at the thought of that and Pantherlily stared at Gajeel with the coldest glare he could muster up.

"Ok Shrimp." Gajeel said while patting Metalicana on the side "Time to get on." Levy walked over to the horse and realized her issue; her foot couldn't reach the stirrup. Noticing the issue, Gajeel gave out a small "Gihi", walked up behind Levy and lifted her up. At first Levy was stunned; but the moment she was on Metalicana's back, she looked at Gajeel with the most annoyed face she could muster up. Gajeel walked away to the sidelines oblivious to the fact that Lily walked over to her.

"If you have any troubles," Lily smiled "just give us a holler, we'll come help you." he gave her a wink and Levy smiled at his kind gesture. Pantherlily joined Gajeel at the sidelines and watched as Gajeel pressed the button to open the gates. Metalicana dashed out of the gate so fast, he would give Superman a run for his money. Just before they reached the halfway point of the track, Levy started to scream.

"Stop! Stop please no!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Metalicana stopped and tried his best to look at Levy with confusion and concern. Gajeel looked at Levy with confusion while Lily looked out with concern.

"Are you alright Levy?" Lily called out.

"Y-yeah." she excused "Sorry, it's been awhile. Can we try again?" Gajeel nodded.

"Start where yah are now short stack!" Gajeel called out "I don't think Metalicana will be up to having to start from the fucking top." nodding, Levy made a clicking noise with her tongue and the horse dashed away.

Metalicana went at an amazing speed, speed so fast it made him and Levy look like a black and blue blur. As the two raced around the track, Levy suddenly felt as if everyone around them dissapeared, the feeling she used to get when she was with Glitter had returned and returned through this horse. It felt like as if they were the only ones there, she ran her fingers through the stallion's silver mane. God, she missed this feeling. But just when they were going to make the second round, Levy noticed Metalicana's black coat turn into the coat of a palamino. Levy's eyes widened in horror as she noticed her surroundings change into Magnolia RaceTrack. And the horse she was now riding on was tripping over it's own foot and tumbling onto the ground.

"NO!" Levy screamed "NO! NO! NO! GLITTER!" She suddenly felt a pair of arms grab onto her and when she blinked, she was now back at Iron Dragon Farms, lying in Gajeel's arms on the dirt track. Gajeel, Lily and Metalicana were all looking at her with concern etched on their faces.

"You ok Shrimp?" Gajeel asked while removing a strand of blue hair out of her face. Her cheeks tinted red at his action.

"Y-yeah!" Levy blushed "I'm fine. W-what happened?"

"You fell off of Metalicana and started screaming." Lily explained, now seeing what Jet had warned "We got pretty concerned and rushed over." Metalicana gave a whinney and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry I scared you guys like that." Levy sighed.

"Well, time to suck it up and give it another shot." Gajeel smirked while patting her on the back.

"You're right." Levy agreed "I should try again."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lily muttered while looking at the sky.

"What?" Gajeel asked "Why the fuck not?!"

"Look at the sky." Lily suddenly pointed at the sky. Gajeel and Levy looked to where Lily pointed; there, ominous black clouds were heading this way.

"That doesn't look good." Levy squeaked.

"No shit." Gajeel replied. Lily took out his cellphone and checked in his weather channel app.

"Says its going to storm the whole night." Lily gulped, considering he wasn't too fond of thunder and lightning "I'm going to take Metalicana back to his stable, you guys head to the house." nodding to his plan Gajeel helped Levy up.

"Come on Small Fry." Gajeel said "I'll get some extra blankets."

"Extra blankets?" Levy asked "What for?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Gajeel asked "You're staying the night."

"W-what?! No way!"

"Shrimp, look at the sky and take Lily's words to heart, it's gonna storm the whole fucking night. You ain't going back to your lakehouse tonight." The sound of rumbling thunder could be heard in the distance and Levy couldn't help but sigh in defeat. Honestly, today wasn't what she hoped it would be.

Five minutes after they entered the house, the thunder rumbled and rain began to pour. Gajeel allowed Levy to use the shower and had her change into some old clothes that didn't fit anymore. Gajeel made a quick dinner of pasta and marinara sauce and went to the garage to prepare his generator incase of a power outage. The three sat in the living room and chatted away the night, played some board games and even watched a little TV. It had been awhile since Levy actually felt comfortable and had a moment of peace and Levy could surely say she was happy.

"Well," Lily yawned after 10:30 pm "I'm going to bed. I got to do some more repairs to the grain silo and fix Metalicana's stable door some more tomorrow. Night." he waved good night to Gajeel and Levy before retiring to his room, leaving Levy and Gajeel alone.

"Shrimp," Gajeel suddenly said "You take my room tonight. I'll take the couch."

"What?" Levy asked "No! You need your bed!"

"C'mon half-pint, you're staying here as a guest."

"Gajeel, you have to do a lot of work you need to get as much sleep as possible!" sighing, Gajeel suddenly lifted her up like a sack of potatoes and walked to his bedroom.

"I got a better idea." Gajeel muttered. He opened the door in his messy bedroom and put Levy on his King sized bed before getting under the covers on the otherside of the bed and pulling Levy under them.

"I won't have ya sleep on that fucking couch. It literally is a back killer. So, since you don't want me to sleep on it and I don't want you on it; we'll both take my bed." Right now, Levy's face probably made a new shade of red to add to the color specter "Night shorty." he clapped his hands and the lights automatically turned off.

Still in shock from today's events, it took Levy a little more time than usual to fall asleep, and not only that, it seems to Levy Gajeel was someone who liked to snore while he slept. Levy tried her best to ignore the UnGodly sounds coming from Gajeel's throat and focused on the pitter patter of the rain and the sound of thunder. Her eyes grew heavy from the sudden lul of sleep and she fell under sleep's spell at that moment.

Around one in the morning. Gajeel woke up to the sounds of tiny discomforting moans. Remembering the day before's events, Gajeel looked at the other side of his bed and found Levy, deep in sleep and seeming to have a nightmare. Beads of sweat drenched the young woman and was also drenching the shared bed. She started to toss and turn throughout this nightmare. Gajeel, unsure what to do, began to shake her.

"Shrimp," he called out "Shrimp, c'mon. Wake up!" Levy jolted upward and screamed. Levy huffed and puffed looking around the room before spotting Gajeel.

"Shrimp," Gajeel asked concerned "are you alright?" Levy suddenly let out a sob and her body shook as she began to uncontrolably sob. She put her hands on her face to cup her tears but was surprised to see Gajeel wrap his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. It was at that moment, Gajeel remembered what Jet said : _"It was like she was caught in a loop or something."_ It hit Gajeel like a ton of bricks, her refusual to ride again, the reported screaming, her sudden breakdowns from yesterday and now the nightmare and the sobbing. Gajeel realized what was wrong with Levy right then and there; Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

note: Alright, tagging out for now! Your turn SnowSis


	5. Chapter 5

_Race For Love_

 _Chapter 5_

 _Change_

 _Hey everyone SnowSis here! Enjoy! Ps. there is going to be a lemon in the future of this story!_

* * *

Lily took a long sip of his hot coffee as the thought about how he could manage to get Levy to not be terrified of the track. He had been woken up by her screams and felt beyond heartbroken for the girl, she was suffering silently and no one had figured out what was wrong with her. He placed his coffee down and hammered the last rivet into the now, dented and holey door. He had to help her in someway, some shape or some form he couldn't stand to lose another person in his life again or worse allow someone else to lose someone they cared about

This morning was for once the most quietest morning he had ever had, for once Metalicana had stayed in stall, even without the door, and nothing was broken. He was out in the field with his mother grazing but not as close as he normally would. Lily smiled, Jet was right the girl can change a horse. As he drove past the track he saw that the storm had made everything wet and muddy and to dangerous for someone in Levy's condition to ride in. As he packed up his tools and went to the grain silo a thought hit him. What if Levy wasn't afraid of riding, but afraid of the track? He quickly turned the truck around and went back to the house to see if Levy would try riding one more time.

* * *

Levy woke with a start, realizing that she wasn't in her room and that yesterday wasn't a dream; it was real. She then recalled last night, Gajeel had comforted her when she had the nightmare. A blush began to creep up on her as she thought more about last night. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and saw that the bed she was in was empty. Quietly she slipped out of the bed and made her way out of Gajeel's unforgivably messy room; which was a nightmare to get out off. She found a rather large t-shirt that was hanging on a lap, it was all black and on the front read _The Elemental Dragons_ with four dragons on it. She slipped it on and it covered everything and stopped mid thigh. She hoped that Gajeel wouldn't mind that she borrowed it. When she finally got out she began to search the large house for Gajeel and Lily.

Gajeel sat in his office looking over which races to enter Metalicana in, but nothing paid out anything good, and those that did were too dangerous He needed seven million jewels in seven months, where the hell was he going to get the damn money. Not only that his only rider was probably in the least stable condition to ride for him.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath when a knock startled him. He looked up to see Levy standing in the doorway. Her blue hair was in every direction and she still had a sleepy expression on her face. He had to admit she looked cute with her wearing his shirt. It exposed her long legs well and stopped at mid thigh. He felt himself growing red and quickly looked down.

"Morning." She yawned, and stretched her arms, Gajeel tried hard to keep his eyes down but he caught himself checking her out. Shaking the thoughts from his head he grunted a morning and returned back to searching for races.

"What cha looking at?" She asked, she spotted a paper and noticed that it said seven million jewels owed on it. She didn't say anything but kept it in her mind

"Races, I need to see which ones pay out good,"

"Why?"

"You're full of questions aren't ya?," He growled and showed her the paper. "I owe the bank a shit ton of money and I want to save this place. Me and Lily built this place from scratch and I ain't about to lose it to some fat pig up at a bank." as Levy read the paper a thought came to mind she of a race that paid out the amount he needed and more.

"Why not race the Cup?" Gajeel spit out his coffee at her mentioning the Magnolia cup.

"Are you fucking nuts?! You need to have at least two qualifying races under your belt and those races aren't easy!"

"Well if a mare half the size of Metalicana can do it I don't see why he can't either!" She snapped. He paused and realized she was right, if his aunt can do why couldn't he? He had already shown that he can run, he just needed direction.

"Well then are you going to race him?" He asked, she was taken back by that.

"No, I've already shown you that I can't race anymore you saw what happened yesterday. I'll help you find someone else, but I can't." She said sadly, and looked to the ground. Gajeel sighed for whatever reason he had the urge to stand up and hug her tightly. He wanted to hold her close and tell her that everything was alright.

"Well might I ask if you may ride once more?" A deep voice said behind her causing Levy to jump a bit. Lily had watch the two the whole time and knew that someone was going to be coughing up a whole bunch of money soon.

"Listen, thank you for letting me sleep here and everything, but I can't ride you saw what happened yesterday."

"I have an idea that may work but we need you to ride again, just one more time that's all I'm asking and then we will take you home," he said. Gajeel prayed that she would,if not he was screwed, after a long pause Levy gave a heavy sigh.

"Just one more ride and that's it." She finally said. Gajeel smirked, he hoped that whatever Lily had up his sleeve it better work.

* * *

Levy sat on top of Metalicana as Lily lead her to a worn out trail in the forest. She was a bit stumped about what Lily was up to, but calmed herself by running her fingers through Metalicana silky silver mane. It reminded her of his owner and wondered- she stopped herself right there and focused on what was going on.

"I thought you wanted me to race him on the track?" She asked as Lily brought Metalicana to a stop and unclipped his lead line from the bridle. He petted the black horse and gave Levy a kind smile

"I have a feeling that the track isn't the place you should be right now, and right now I want you to feel what it's like to ride again," Levy gave him a confused look, but he simply smiled, " I want you to ride him as far and fast as you two can go, and just feel what it's like to ride." he said gesturing towards the open forest.

"How far is that?" She asked, she felt Metalicana stir under her, and she quietly silenced him.

"Until he stops," with that he gave Metalicana a slap on his haunches and the stallion took off.

"Show her what you are made of boy," He said quietly before turning his back on the vanishing duo.

"Aren't you worried about her?" Gajeel asked

"Why, are you?"

"No! Just thinking someone should be watching her in case she has another one of those visions that's all," he said looking away and walked on ahead. Lily laughed, he was so winning the bet

Levy tightly gripped the reins and tightly shut her eyes as Metalicana bolted down the worn out trail. She was beyond scared, what if something happened to her while she was out here? Metalicana began to slow when he sensed Levy's fear, gulping, she opened her eyes and saw that they had reached a wide open field and Metalicana held his pace; allowing her to get her bearings. She saw how beautiful the field was and began to gather her reins.

She waited for the vision to start again, but it didn't. The world didn't change, it stayed the same and so did the horse in front of her. She gripped the reins tighter and began to focus on the road ahead of them. She saw her chance, it was now or never. To live in the past or to embrace the future

"Come on boy, show me what you've got," She whispered, Metalicana complied and began to go faster, stretching out his long and powerful legs. Levy felt alive once again, she laughed from the adrenaline and felt her heart soar into the sky. This was what she missed! She felt her fears creeping up on her but she forced them down; she was done living in the past. Metalicana sensed her change in attitude and began to give her more. He wanted to show her what he can do, that he wasn't useless that he can save his home.

Lily watched the whole thing from the top of grain silo and smiled, his plan worked.

"Oi! Lily what's going on out there!" Gajeel asked, as he watched his friend smile.

"Take a look," He handed him the binoculars.

"Holy shit...that son of a gun was right, she is good." He had a hard time watching the duo race through the forest due to Metalicana being there one moment and the next moment gone.

"So you think she'll race the cup?" he asked, thinking back to what Levy had said earlier. The cup was their only hope of saving the farm.

"Are you serious Gajeel!? Those three are the most difficult races, Glitter herself had a hard time winning those!"

"Well this horse ain't Glitter Lil. He may have her blood but he's nothing like her...he's her and more." he said watching the two slow down and her forming a bond with the demon horse. "Besides, if we win the cup not only will we save the farm that damn horse won't be considered fucking useless like everyone thinks he is." He laughed, he noticed that a truck was driving up to the silo and instantly recognized it as Jet's.

Climbing down to the ground Lily greeted Jet while Gajeel stood off and grunted.

"What brings you back here?" Gajeel growled.

"I thought I might give your horse one more shot at riding him." Gajeel laughed when he said that.

"Well you're too late we've already found someone who can say on and ride the horse." Jet's eye nearly popped out of his head when he heard that.

"Are you fucking serious!? Who the hell is it?" He could not believe that someone actually is riding that bat out of hell.

"Take a look for yourself." Gajeel pointed as the horse and rider rode up the hill to the trio of men.

"Oh fucking shit," Jet said under his breath. "Levy." Gajeel raised a brow wondering why he was all nervous all of a sudden.

"H-hey L-Levy!" He said as Levy took off her helmet releasing her blue hair. She spotted him and look at him with confusion

"Jet?...JET!" She screamed and jumped of Metalicana. Metalicana stood there in confusion as he watched Levy charge at Jet.

"Oh shit!" Jet ran and Levy tore after him. Before she could pounce on him Gajeel grabbed the fired up bluenette and held her tightly against him.

" _Wow she really is tiny."_ he thought and felt his cheek warm up.

"Whoa there shrimp! Why you getting so fired up about?" he asked her as Jet cowered behind Lily.

"Levy, I'm really, really, really sorry! I didn't have a-"

"A choice Jet!" she finished "I trusted you with a secret and you gave it to the last people I've expected you would! You know why the hell we've kept my place a secret and now you've gone and blown in out of the water!" She yelled, before he could reply she gave him a growl.

" _Where the fuck did that come from?"_ Gajeel thought and Metalicana gave a whinny that sounded like he was laughing.

"I had to, he threatened me! Other than that you're riding again?" he asked.

"It's not like he would have let me leave." she said as she looked up to Gajeel who was still holding her.

"But I thought you said you wouldn't ever ride again?" he asked her.

"Well I guess that's changed." She said.

"So wait, you'll ride for us shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"I guess so, I can't say no after a ride like that." Gajeel swore he could have kissed her right then and there. Instead the moment was ruined by Metalicana giving Levy a hug of his own version all the while sticking his tongue out at Gajeel.

" _So that's the game you want to play, bring it on."_ Gajeel though, he wasn't going to let a horse hog up all of Levy's attention.

"Well then you better get to training, the first race is in two weeks," Lily said.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Anime here! My turn again! Ok! Here we go!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Rumor Has It.**

Jet went to the Fairy Hideaway, a bar where all the jockeys and rich folk go to when in need of a drink. Cana, the daughter of the bar owner, served Jet his usual malt whiskey and watched as he drank it, becoming more drunk as he drank.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind good sir." A man, wearing a long detective coat, a hat and sunglasses humored "Mind telling me what's up?"

"Got a lot going on in my life." Jet slurred slightly.

"Really? Mind telling me, it's ok; I'm a friend." The man sat on the barstool next to him.

"I sckrewed somb one I l-love." Jet replied "I gave away a big p-piece of information about her and now some guhy is getting her to ride a d-demon."

"A demon?" the cloaked man asked in a confused tone.

"That's wa I call it! It's a fuckin horse! But it's more demon than horse! That thing is the s-spawn of Satan himself! I just got back from the place and look what he did to my hair!" He showed his hair to the man and indeed,his hair looked as if it had been chewed on thoroughly "But when my friend c-came along, the horse literally looked like he had a halo over his head; the thing became a fucking saint the moment she walked in!"

"So this friend," the cloaked man continued "she's riding it? The horse I mean."

"Yeah. S-" he beltched "She decided to get back into racing and is going to ride on this hell-horse. I tried but he kicked me mid-air. I still got brusies from lastf tihime. A-and trust me this horse is FAAAAASSSSSSTTTTTTT. Their plannin on enterin tha cup."

"If you don't mind me asking," the cloaked man asked "who is your friend? I'm sorry if I'm prying too much-"

"No no no." Jet put his arm around the man's shoulder "Y-you're a goos f-friend of mine. I can tell yah." Jet leaned in and whispered in the man's ear "Her name's Leby MacGarden." The man's eyes widened.

"Levy McGarden!" He screetched in a hush whisper " _The Queen of Horses_ Levy McGarden?!" Before he could pry more information, Jet passed out.

The man sat in his spot, staring at the cabinet loaded with different liquors. Levy McGarden, the Queen of horses herself was coming back into racing?! And now with a new partner?! There was so much spinning in his head, all this information was amazing.

"So cool!" the masked man squeaked. He removed his hat revealing an odd blonde haircut, pulled out of his pocket a notepad and pen and scribbled everything Jet had told him.

* * *

Jose Porla sat on the patio of his three story manor, next to where he sat was a freshly table-clothed table with a plate that had two scones, another had a few croissants, one with a scrambled egg muffin and then there was a tiny plate that was holding a hot cup of chamomile tea. He lifted the tea and let his pinky lift into the air as he sipped the hot, herbal liquid. The newest issue of _Racer Weekly_ arrived on the front porch this morning and he was now skimming through it.

"Hmm." he hummed a little annoyedly "Lamia Scale did a charity with the local children's hospital. Bunch of do gooders make me sick." As he continued to search through the magazine, an article name caught his attention: _**"Legendary Racer Plans to Return to the Track."**_

Jose comically spat his chamomile tea out at the side. He re-read the name of the article as his eyes bulged out of his pointed, ugly face. He then read the article:

 _"It had been close to three years since the terrible demise of the racing world's beloved horse Fairy Glitter. When the accident occurred, her rider, Levy McGarden was terribly injured during the event and hasn't been on a horse since that fateful day. But a new source had recently told reporter Jason that Levy will be making her way back into the racing world._

 _Having gone missing from the public eye two and a half years ago, Levy McGarden was recently contacted by an unknown horse breeder and was asked to ride a horse nicknamed 'The Horse from Hell.'_

 _"The horse is literally the spawn of Satan!" the source said "He literally chewed out my hair; but the moment Levy entered the room, it was like the horse got a halo over his head and literally turned into a Saint." The horse in question is said to be a natrual born racer with talents rivialing that of Fairy Glitter. Both Levy and this 'Hell Horse' will be competing in the race a week and a half from now."_

After reading the article, Jose crumpled the magazine and let out a growl.

"Damnit." he growled "That little goody good shoes is returning! After the pain we caused her?!"

"Mister Jose." a male voice called out. Jose looked and found an intern, Rogue Chaney looking at him with curiosity "Is something wrong?"

"I'm going to have to speak with my niece... Now."

"Well, from what I heard, M'lady is taking her morning bubble bath."

"Don't care. More important I tell her now." the man got up from his chair and stormed up to the third floor with Rogue; that floor was solidly Minerva's floor.

* * *

Minerva sat in her claw-footed porcelain bathtub, naked as the day she was born and bubbles surrounded her body as she soaked in the hot soapy water. Classical music played in the bathroom and scented candles decorated the bathroom. She breathed in the scent of the candles and enjoyed the feeling of the water, relaxing all the muscles in her body. This was legitimately Heaven, until a knock on the door interrupted her happy moment.

"M'lady!" Rogue called out from the other side.

"What?!" Minerva called out angrily, displeased her moment of relaxation was disrupted. The door busted open and Jose walked in with a distressed Rogue.

"This better be good." Minerva growled, crossing her arms over her chest in anger. Jose took his crumpled edition of _Racer Weekly_ and flipped to the article, he held it in front of Minerva's face for her to read the article. The more she read the article, the angrier her face looked "Bastard!" She stood up in the tub revealing her naked body to the two men. Rogue's face turned bright pink and he tried to hide what he was seeing while Jose just stared at his niece in the face "How the fuck did that little bitch get back on the track?! I made sure that day that she would _**never**_ ride again!"

"It seems to me she got over her fear." Jose replied a little too disparagingly "Something happened that made the girl want to ride again."

"And this horse," Minerva asked "who the hell is this 'Hell Horse'?!"

"I'm wondering the same thing dear niece." Minerva's uncle soothed "They said this horse is supposed to be even faster than Glitter. I remember that little midget horse bitch and she was a fast one!" Minerva let out an angry growl and made claw like hands, making the motion as if she wanted to strangle something.

"Don't get angry Minerva. It's an article, the horse might be good but it will never beat our newest Champion." Minerva stopped for a moment and looked at her uncle with an evil glint.

"Then, I guess we have a rival for our new little champion." Minerva smirked evily "It has been a bit boring since Levy had her 'wittle accident'." Jose smiled a smile whiched showed his teeth, and it made him look even uglier than he already was.

"I do agree with you Minerva. It _has_ been boring lately. I think we should give Miss McGarden a 'Welcome Back' gift, don't you agree?"

"Oh yes uncle." Minerva smirked "I agree entirely."

"Yeah," Rogue suddenly said "I also agree if you got some damn clothes on! For God sake!" Rogue did his best to block his eyesight of Minerva's nude body while she got her bath robe.

"Let's go check on _him._ " With an evil smile, the uncle and niece walked out of the bathroom while Rogue went to the sink and tried to wash his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Race for Love_

 _Chapter 7_

 _First race, first love_

 _Snowsis here with another chapter! Note this one is a bit long._

* * *

Two weeks had come and gone and it was race day, the morning was beautiful and it hadn't rained all week making it perfect weather for racing. However, at Iron Dragon Farms things were going less than perfect. For starters, Gajeel had finally managed to read the newest edition of _Racer's Weekly_ and nearly killed Jet for spilling everything to the most annoying reporter that had ever existed. Jet had claimed he said nothing, until Gajeel pointed out that his hair had been recently chewed on and that _he_ was the one who nicknamed Metalicana "The Demon Horse". When Levy found out it took both Gajeel and Lily to stop her from killing Jet for giving out even more information. Even though Gajeel really did want to see the tiny jockey beat up the annoying and troublesome redhead.

Then there was Metalicana. For two weeks Gajeel had thought the stallion had finally changed his ways but he had thought wrong. With nearly five hours before the race started they had yet to be on the way. The problem? Metalicana refusing to load into the damn trailer. Both Levy and Lily had tried for two whole damn hours and the horse had barely budged an inch making everyone's morning a nightmare. Grandeeney was already loaded and Wendy was watching the two try their newest tactic. The tiny child had no idea how to help them move the monster of a horse. Levy was sitting on top of the trailer holding a stick with a sting attached to it, attached to the string was a carrot.

"Come on boy. Get the carrot. Get the juicy carrot!" she said while Lily was currently demonstrating how to get into the trailer as Metalicana looked at them both with sheer annoyance. However, the carrot did look quite tempting; but not enough for him to want to get in the trailer. Wendy went behind Metalicana and began to push the stubborn horse but all he did was roll his eyes and playfully slap her with his tail. Gajeel stared in disbelief at the scene in front of him. A part of him wanted to laugh, but right now they had to get to a race and couldn't afford to lose any more time.

"Are you serious?! This past week you've been a fucking saint and now you won't get into fucking the trailer?!" Gajeel yelled. He grabbed the lead rope and began to try and drag Metalicana into the trailer. Metalicana gave him a look and sat down on his haunches. Lily stared in disbelief, as Levy bursted out laughing, an idea hit Lily. Maybe _they_ couldn't get him into the trailer but someone else can.

"Wendy can you get Grandeeney down from the trailer?" Lily suddenly asked. Metlicana's eyes widened in terror as he realized what was going to happen.

"Levy you might want to get down from trailer," Lily said as Grandeeney stepped off the trailer and walked towards her stubborn son. Metalicana mustered up his bravest face that he could as his mother approached him.

Grandeeney was usually a sweet kind mare towards everyone, including her overbearing, extremely clingy son of her's. But today she had enough of his hellish behavior and was ready to make sure he knew that. She motioned her head to the trailer asking him nicely, he shook it in a no fashion. Stamping her foot she motioned again to get into the trailer, again he said no. That's when hell broke loose; Grandeeney grabbed her son's ear and dragged him towards the trailer, leaving drag marks in the grass. Whining in pain Metalicana broke free of his mother and walked onto the trailer before him she could do anything worse to him. Snorting with satisfaction she walked back into the trailer happily as everyone watched in horror.

"I had no idea she even had that in her." Levy whispered from the top of the trailer. Gajeel bursted out laughing; finally, the horse got his ass whooped by his mother.

"Oi! Shrimp let's go!" Gajeel yelled "We've got a race to win!" As Levy began to climb down her foot slipped Gajeel bolted and caught her before she hit the ground. As the two tumbled onto the grass Gajeel landed on top of her holding her tightly in his strong arms.

"You alright Shrimp?" he asked as he looked down at her, her face turned a bright cherry red as her heart rate picked up as she looked up at him. The sun shined on his piercings causing them to shine and create a glow around Gajeel's face. Levy lost herself in the moment as she looked up at him. Gajeel himself was lost in the moment, looking down at her and holding her in his arms. She was so tiny and he had been afraid that she might have hurt herself.

"Are you ok Levy?" Lily asked breaking the two from their trance, both of them turned cherry red as Gajeel quickly helped her up and set her back on her feet.

"Y-Yes I'm fine, Thank you Gajeel." Levy said as she looked away.

* * *

Wendy didn't say much but tried hard to hide her glowing red face. Lily smirked as the two somewhat awkwardly got into the truck without saying another word to each other. As they arrived at the track there was still hardly anyone there and they unloaded everyone to get settled in.

Lily and Wendy went to the betting hall to retrieve their number and saddle blanket leaving Levy and Gajeel alone with the horses. As Levy began to brush Metalicana to make him ready, Gajeel went to the back of the truck to grab a rather poorly wrapped box. He went into the stall and hid the box behind his back but it didn't work. Metalicana though it was for him and began to try and grab the box from Gajeel hands.

"Oi this ain't for you!" Gajeel yelled as he held the box above his head. "This is for Levy!"

Levy looked up at the commotion in front of her.

"Here," he handed her the box now slightly torn open courtesy of Metalicana who looked beyond pleased at his work. As she opened the box she nearly dropped it when she opened it; inside were brand new silks. They were orange and white and on the back was a black dragon, Gajeel smirked at her reaction but his happiness was short lived as Metalicana began to eat his hair.

"Knock it off you damn horse!" he yelled as he grabbed his hair and yanked it away from the stallion. Rolling his eyes, Metalicana returned back to his breakfast of hay and oats.

"Gajeel these are amazing!" she whispered feeling the familiar silky cloth, running the cool silk through her hands.

"Gihihi, thought you might like them. Called in a favor and got those custom made so we can see yeah out there today." Levy looked up at him and hugged him tightly, he wasn't expecting that.

"Thank you so much Gajeel!" She said trying hard not to cry as she hugged him.

"Gihihi save the tears for when we win the cup shrimp." he smirked. As he hugged her back, for some reason he didn't want to let her go; he wanted to hold her forever in his arms. More than ever she felt perfect in his arms, like a missing puzzle piece. Finally letting her go Gajeel grabbed the grooming kit and handed her a brush. The two brushed the horse in silence as they waited from Lily and Wendy to return for the morning warm up.

* * *

The track was busier than ever everyone was going wild over the return of Levy Mcgarden. Nearly half the town was here and so was a very mad blonde. As Lucy pushed her way to the stables, Natsu helped her by knocking people out of the way. After disappearing for two weeks Lucy finally found out what happened to her best friend and was beyond pissed that she didn't tell her, her best friend, what she was doing. On one had Lucy was beyond happy that Levy had gotten back into the saddle, on the other hand she wanted to strangle her! Disappearing for two weeks in her condition caused Lucy to hardly sleep or eat while she searched from her. Then Natsu showed her the article in _Racer's Weekly._

"Do you really think she's here Luce?" Natsu asked as they drew closer to the holding stalls. Reporters were not allowed back there at all making it peaceful and quite, well as peaceful and quiet it could get on race day

"I'm positive that she would be, knowing her." Her eyes landed on a jockey that was tinier than the rest and was standing out in bright orange and white silks. Before Natsu could do anything Lucy stormed right up to her.

"LEVY MCGARDEN!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs scaring everyone within the area. Levy froze as she heard her name and as she turned two arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a death grip hug.

"Where the hell have you been for the past two weeks?!" Lucy cried into her best friend's hair "We've been worried sick about Levy. You are lucy Erza isn't here or she would have taught you a lesson!" Lucy cried, Levy hugged her best friend back.

"I'm sorry Lu-chan! I should have called but everything happened way too fast." She said.

"Also, explain to me how the hell you've managed to get back into the saddle!?" She yelled Levy motioned towards Lily and Gajeel who were watching the whole scene unfold. Gajeel shot daggers at Natsu recognizing him from his youth but didn't say much.

"Hey I remember you, you were the man who purchased Grandeeney kid." Lucy said when she saw Lily.

"Yes we-"

"My, my what have here? Levy Mcgarden back from the dead." a voice said cutting off Lily. Levy froze when she heard that voice and turned around to see Jose and Minerva standing in front of them. Jose wore a purple suit with his white hat while Minerva wore a light blue kimono.

"What do you want Jose?" Gajeel growled.

"Gajeel, my boy, it certainly has been a while. I was just wanted a sneak peek at why so many people have been excited about today's race." Jose said as he eyed Metalicana. The stallion pinned his ears back and let out a warning snort, Levy rubbed his neck to try to calm him.

"I highly doubt that horse can finish the race, much less Levy being able to hang on to it." Minerva said.

"Watch your mouth Minerva!" Lucy snapped.

"Minerva dear, don't taunt them like that, the odds are already not in their favor. Today's crowd pick is that purple colt from Twilight Ogr." Jose purred and looked down at his watch "Come Minerva we've got a race to watch." with that they left and Gajeel and Lily were both equally mad as they watched the two left.

"I hate Minerva, good thing she's not racing today." Lucy said, as she gave Levy a squeeze on her shoulder.

"Who is racing today anyways?" Natsu asked.

"Twilight Ogr, you guys, Quatro Cerberus and Blue Pegasus." Lucy said. Gajeel felt his heart drop a little, he knew which horses would be out today and the odds didn't look good at all.

"Don't listen to them Gajeel. You know what Metalicana is capable of winning, the odds don't matter." Levy said to Gajeel who gave a sigh.

"Come on shrimp. Let's go win." he said as he helped her up on Metalicana. Lucy handed her, her helmet and she strapped it on. Lily clipped the lead line to Metalicana he handed the line to Gajeel.

"It's only right that you lead your horse to his first race," he said Gajeel smirked and took it.

"Good luck Levy!" Lucy yelled waving to her friend as she was lead away. What no one saw was the exchange that took place a few stalls down between Minerva and the jockey from Twilight Ogr.

* * *

Levy was beyond nervous. Her silks felt like they were choking her, her boots pinching her feet, her heart was racing as she sat in the saddle, it felt only like yesterday that she was in this exact spot on that fateful day.

"Shrimp breathe, you're going to be fine." Gajeel said to her. She took a deep breath to try to and calm herself, it helped a little. Gajeel hated seeing Levy like this, she was paler than the white on her silks and she was sweating like crazy. He took his silver head band that he wore and tied it around Levy's wrist. She was taken back by the small gesture, it seemed so unlike him then again today was full of surprises.

"You're gonna need all the luck you can get," he said smirking at her. Metalicana rolled his eyes and slapped Gajeel with his tail. Gajeel growled at him as the horse smirked at him.

" _Riders to the track!"_ Levy's stomach dropped but Gajeel place his hand on her leg and giving her a smile. Feeling encouraged she gathered up the reins and urged the horse forward. As the entered the tunnel to the track Wendy was waiting for her with Grandeeney. Wendy gave Levy a warm smile as she took the lead rope from Gajeel.

"Show them what you're made of boy." Gajeel whispered to Metalicana. The horse instantly perked up wanting to prove himself. As they stepped onto the track the crowd went wild as they spotted the bluenette on the huge black stallion cantering down the track. Levy felt every eye on here and began to panic.

"Levy don't focus on the people focus on Metalicana." Wendy whispered as she noticed Levy's knuckles turning white. Taking a deep breath she ran her fingers through his silver mane, she once again began to feel the world melt. The sounds of the crowd went away and the world became silent, she felt every breath, every movement and every thought. Wendy noticed the change in her friend and smiled.

Lily watched Levy thought the binoculars and saw the change in her. Gajeel came panting up to the stands with his bandanna missing.

"How is she?" he asked breathing heavily. He had ran as fast as he could to the stands, he didn't want to miss his shrimp's first race.

"Those other riders don't have a prayer with those two." Lily said handing the binoculars to Gajeel.

"You really think that horse is going to win?" Lucy asked as she handed Gajeel a bottle of water.

"Fuck yeah he will," Gajeel said.

" _Riders now at the gate!"_ Gajeel watched as Metalicana was lead to the gate, he could see the stubborn side of him kick in, but one look from Grandeeney and a sharp kick from Levy had him singing a different tune.

Levy felt claustrophobic in the gate but gripped the mane of Metalicana tightly and slowed her breathing to his. The world became quiet and crowded watched in silence, waiting for the gates to open.

The gates sprang open and the four horses charged from the gate. The crowd went wild and Gajeel felt his heart race as he watched her go. Twilight Ogre had the lead as Levy held her ground in second, she wanted Metalicana to want it the rest of the riders battling it for fourth and third. Metalicana began to fight her he pulled against the reins begging to go faster. As they came down the backstretch Metalicana began to pull harder. Levy let a small bit of rein slip through her hands and he charged ahead catching up to Twilight Ogre. As the horses raced neck and neck Levy didn't notice her opponent change the reins to one hand and used the other to shove her hard, causing her to partially fall off of the horse. She grabbed Metalicana neck as she fell and white hot adrenaline raced through her.

"LEVY!" Lucy screamed as she saw her friend cling for life on the horse's neck.

"SHRIMP!" Gajeel yelled he felt beyond helpless "That was a fucking dirty move!" Gajeel yelled.

"Get back on him, come on Levy!" Lily muttered, there was nothing he could do but watch in horror. Jose and Minerva watched the whole thing from the cafe and laughed. They were right the races were better with Levy in them.

She felt Metalicana began to slow down and her opponent racing ahead laughing.

"DON'T YOU DARE SLOW DOWN METAL! RACE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" She screamed Metalicana obligated her wish and ran with everything he had in him. Levy began to swing her leg and managed to get halfway back up on him. She felt a nose pushing on her back and realized that Metalicana was helping her. Mustering everything she had in her she pulled herself back into the saddle. She grabbed the reins and urged Metalicana forward, if this was how he was going play, then she'll show him.

"THERE YOU GO LEVY! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'VE GOT METALICANA!" Gajeel screamed as watched her get back on and Metalicana tear after his opponents.

"Show me what you've got boy!" Levy said and he did he began to move like an iron train and slowly closing the gap between him and the others. The whole crowd began screaming with excitement as they charged down the home stretch. The jockey from Twilight Ogre couldn't believe his eyes as a black and orange blur raced past him and they won the race.

* * *

 _Your turn Anime!_


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Anime taking over! Here we go!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Celebrations.**

"Cheers!" Lucy toasted "To Levy's return to Racing and her first win in three years!" Everyone clinked their glasses filled with Champagne (Wendy's was filled with juice) together and took a sip. They were back at _Iron Dragon Farms_ and in the stables where people from Fairy Tail decided to celebrate Levy's return to Racing at the very farm that helped her get back. Metalicana, who was in his stable, watched as new people who he'd only seen earlier that day walked around the stables to celebrate this glorious day with drinking, talking, take-out and some desserts.

"That was so amazing how you got back on Metalicana!" Wendy smiled. She was no longer in her jockey clothes but now in a green sundress with long sleeves, black leggings, and green fur boots.

"I still can't believe that Twilight Ogre guy tried to push you off." Natsu said shocked.

"I still can't believe the officials caught it and banned the guy for three months." Laxus smirked drinking his glass of Champagne.

When watching the recording, the officals caught the moment the Twilight Ogre Jockey pushed Levy and got Security involved. The man was questioned and learned he just wanted to win the race. Because of his actions, he wasn't allowed near the race tracks or allowed to race for the next three months.

"I thought I was going to lose it." Levy admitted "But Metalicana went ahead and helped me out. He's really something." If it were possible, the horse that was the topic of Levy's compliment would've blushed.

"Alright chumps!" Gajeel screamed "Time to shut up and let the Shrimp make her wish!" They looked and Levy was stunned to see Gajeel coming in the stables, carrying a beautifully decorated cake with a lit candle in the middle of it. Levy couldn't help but smile at the kind gesture. Metalicana, who was watching this scene suddenly took a whiff of the scent coming from the cake and was beginning to drool; it was a carrot cake! Levy stood there and thought about her wish, not really thinking much. Just when she was about to blow the candle out, Metalicana spat on the cake in his attempt to blow the candle out and then dug his face into the cake, causing some of the frosting to land on Levy and Gajeel's faces.

"DAMN YOU HORSE!" Gajeel freaked, only to have the room burst into laughter and Metalicana continue his divuldging.

"Seems to me Metalicana had a wish too." Levy laughed, wiping away a loose tear.

"I knew he'd do something like this." Lily sighed, knowing the horse had a weakness for carrots (even in cake form) "Fortunately, I came prepared." He showed a box he was carrying, carried it over to a table and opened the box, revealing a prestine chocolate cake. Lily put a candle in the cake and lit it up with his pocket bic. It took a few tries but soon, the candle lit up and everyone surrounded Levy.

"Make a wish Levy!" Lucy smiled. Levy sat there for a moment and thought; what _did_ she want to wish for? Maybe love? Something for the horses? Maybe that was best. Just before she could make her wish, she looked up at Gajeel who was looking away. Levy began to remember why she was here; to help him keep his farm. Levy suddenly felt a pang in her chest at the thought of him losing his farm. He worked so hard to get where he is today and was now going to lose it all in a matter of time. Making her decision, Levy made her wish and blew out the candle. Earning a few claps from her friends. Lily cut the chocolate cake and began to serve it around the room. Everyone enjoyed the chocolately goodness while Metalicana continued his bindging on the carrot cake.

* * *

Gajeel watched from the corner of his eye as Levy smiled and laughed at a few jokes a few friends told her. He smiled at the sight of her smiling, after everything she's been through, she needed this.

"Something on your mind Gajeel?" He looked and found Lily smiling a knowing smirk at him while eating a few of the kiwis he picked from the fruit salad.

"Thinking." Gajeel replied. Lily only nodded.

"You know, you should ask her out; Levy I mean." Gajeel looked at Lily with wide eyes before giving a "tch." sound.

"Yer nuts."

"Only thinking about your future." Lily smiled "You're going to want to ask her out eventually, I can sense an attraction between you two-"

"With what money?" Gajeel asked "I can't take her to a fancy restaraunt and I'd be fucking embarrassed if she had to pay for our meals! Our cut of the winnings from today's race is going to be used for the fucking horse chow the next three months!"

"It doesn't have to be a date where you spend money." Gajeel looked at him "Take her out on a picnic or something. Something simple can put a smile on her face." Gajeel sighed.

"If I take her out on one date, will you fucking shut up and let me live my life in peace?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Gajeel gruffed before walking over to Levy "Hey Shrimp, come with me I need to ask you something." With that said, the two left the stables and made their way outside.

* * *

"UGH!" Minerva groaned "That little blue haired bitch! Who the fucking hell does she think she is?!"

"At ease neice." Jose soothed "You're in a restaraunt, remember that. " Jose and Minerva were currently sitting in a highly expensive Chinese Restaraunt. They were eating some of the most expensive crab meat and eating some of the best Chinease noodles in soup they could afford.

"That horse is better than I expected. It was like a blur!" She cracked the shell of the crab leg with her bare hand and slurpped up the meat inside.

"You're right. I never seen a horse that fast. But I did my research and fortunately, when no one was looking, I snuck into the breeder files and discovered that Metalicana is indeed Glitter's nephew."

Minerva's eyes widened at her uncle's words.

"I didn't even know that stupid horse had a nephew." She said, slurpping her noodles.

"The horse Grandeeney is Glitter's sister." Jose explained "Older to be exact. Metalicana was born the day we killed Glitter."

"The first plan failed and now that McGarden girl needs one more race in order to qualify for The Cup!"

"Not to worry Minerva dear. I made a few calls and I think I have a few ideas."

"A few or you _do_?"

"Both. Just remember Minerva, your uncle Jose loves you very much and will do everything to make sure you win the Tenrou Cup, even if it means a sudden tragedy." Minerva smirked at her uncle's words, payed the bill and left for home with him. As they left, two employees at the restaraunt began to clean the table Minerva and Jose ate at.

 _"Did you hear those jerks?"_ one worker at the restaurant said in a foreign language.

 _"Seems to me like their up to no good."_ another worker replied in the same language.

 _"It sounded very illegal. Should we call the authorities?"_

 _"No. We don't have enough evidence and besides, I made sure they get their just rewards for their conversation."_

 _"What did you do?"_

 _"Those crabs they ordered? They were a week old."_

* * *

Levy followed Gajeel outside the stables and made sure they made it a safe distance from the stables so no one can hear their conversation. Once they reached a certain point, Gajeel turned to face Levy.

"Is something on your mind Gajeel?" Levy asked with concern. Gajeel looked into her honey-brown eyes and felt a blush creep onto his cheeks and his heart beating even faster than it was earlier that day; damn it, she was _so cute!_ "Gajeel, what's wrong?" her words suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Shrimp." Gajeel said in a cool tone. Ok, this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it was going to be. He was literally sweating bullets right now and the cool night air felt more like a hot summer night.

"Gajeel," Levy said placing her hand on his shoulder "is something wrong?" Unable to take it anymore, Gajeel pulled out his cell phone, typed something in it and sent it. Soon, Levy's cellphone buzzed, she pulled it out and read the text message Gajeel sent her:

 _"You. Me. Friday Afternoon. Picnic."_ Levy blinked owlishly at his text message.

"Is this your way of asking me on a date?" Gajeel smirked.

"Gihihi, fuck yeah shorty." Levy blushed at his words, no guy ever asked her out- well, there was Jet and her friend Droy. But she never said yes, she always saw them as brothers "So, it's a date?" Levy smiled.

"It's a date." Gajeel mentally cheered at her words, he was never going to admit it to Lily, but he was pretty happy she said yes to his date and not only that it would get Lily off his back on the subject in the future. The two walked back to the stables with smiles on their faces, unaware that Gajeel asked Levy out under the tree Glitter was buried at.

Passing it to you now Snow!


	9. Chapter 9

_Race For love_

 _Chapter 9_

 _Meadows of Love_

 _A/N: Hey everyone Snowsis here with another chapter! This is another long chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Levy gritted her teeth as her and Metalicana bolted down the track in the hot morning sun. Lily was watching the two from the race tower he had built to watch the racers race around the track. In one hand he held a timer, in the other a pair of binocular he watched the two go moving like a well oiled machine. In the past week both horse and rider improved greatly. Beating their previous times, getting stronger and forming a deeper bond. The two made their way down the home stretch and Levy let him go. The two were a blur and bolted across the finish line.

" A minute twenty!" Lily yelled down to Levy as she trotted over to the tower.

"That's faster than Monday!" She yelled giving Metalicana a well earned scratch behind his ear and a sweet peppermint. Lily climbed down the tower and went over to give the horse a pet.

"He maybe getting faster but it's his stamina I'll be worried about the next four races get longer each time as you know." He said, Metalicana rolled his eyes at his comment.

"Don't worry if any horse can win these next races it'll be him." Metalicana snorted in agreement with Levy's comment. As they walked towards the barn Lily noticed that Levy's mind seemed to be somewhere else. He gave a small chuckle knowing where her mind was.

* * *

Levy's heart was racing as they walked towards the barn, she was nervous, scared and happy all at the same time. Granted she had a couple requests to a date in the past but kindly turned them down either because they came either from Jet and Droy ( about 97% were) or because she knew that they wanted to be with someone famous.

"Hey Levy, I need to take care of some paper work back up at the house. Mind putting Metalicana out in the field?" Lily asked snapping Levy from her thoughts.

"Sure!" Levy said happily, Lily turned to leave before he looked over his shoulder.

"Also Levy! Have a good time today." he smirked earning a small squeak from the small bluenette as she walked towards the barn. He laughed and made his way to the house, just in time to see Gajeel pulling up in his pick-up truck. He had a slightly crazed look in his eyes as he made his way to the house not even noticing Lily.

"Gajeel." Lily said as he followed, but earned no response from Gajeel as he muttered about forgetting something. Lily followed Gajeel to his room as he began to shuffle through the avalanche of a mess he called a room.

"Gajeel." Lily said once again, but no response Lily leaned on the door frame as he watched Gajeel reach into this closet and pull out a large black guitar case.

"Finally! I found it!" Gajeel said holding up the guitar case that he magically pulled out of the mess. That was when he noticed a smirking Lily standing in the doorway.

"You seem awfully excited for you date." Lily said earning a "Tch" from Gajeel as he stumbled his way towards the doorway only to be stopped by Lily.

"Are you planning on going dressed like that?" He asked giving Gajeel a look over and wrinkled his nose. Gajeel wore his everyday work overalls, extremely dirty brown boots and a white tank. His face what streaked with mud and his clothing as well from this morning's work.

"Yeah, not like we are going anywhere fucking fancy," he said as he tried to push his way past Lily only to be grabbed by the back of his collar and dragged down the hall towards the showers.

"You _Sir_ are going to take a shower and I'll find you more suitable for a first date! Also put your hair in a ponytail!" Lily snapped. _"Typical Gajeel"_ Lily thought to himself in disbelief that Gajeel wouldn't at least put on something decent on for Levy. Gajeel grumbled something about Lily being a crazy old man but went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Lily laughed and then made a mental note that he had to go to the attic to get the tack down for Gajeel.

* * *

In the barn Levy took off the small worn out saddle and placed it on the saddle rack before grabbing a cloth to wipe down Metalicana back. Levy was softly humming to herself as she worked putting the horse into a soft sleep, enjoying the attention that he was getting from his favorite rider. Levy quietly un-clipped him from the cross ties and softly woke up the lumbering giant.

"Come on boy you can sleep outside in the soft grass." she said as he walked sleepily with her to one of the huge fields that surrounded the barn. Taking off his halter she put it on the post and went off to take a much needed shower and to get ready for her date. She had butterflies in her stomach as she walked towards the barn and to the shower room that was in there.

Metalicana watched Levy leave and made his way to the window where he can watch his owner take a shower only to feel a rather painful tug on his tail and was dragged away from the window. Looking behind him, he saw that his mother had his tail in her mouth and was currently dragging him away. Metalicana whined in pain and tried to get away but she held fast and continued her route. He soon realized that she was dragging him towards the shower rack on the other side of the barn. His eyes widen in fear as he saw Wendy and her best friend Shelly, holding the shower box, and Wendy the dreaded hose. He whinnied in fear and dug his hooves deeper into the ground in an attempt to slow down his mother but she was much stronger than she looked and continued to drag her crying son to the showers.

"Great job Grandeeney! You got him!" Wendy said in excitement "Come here boy, I've got some carrots for you" That perked Metalicana interest and looked behind him to see Wendy holding a huge wicker basket full of freshly pulled carrots; all enormous and brightly orange from the first pick.

Giving up he allowed Wendy to put on his black wash halter on and tried his hardest not to hit her with his tail. He knew that if he laid a single hoof on her his mother would turn him into horse glue. Before he could think the wicker basket full of carrots was placed in front of him and Wendy smiled.

"There you go boy! I know how much you hate baths so you can have them all!" Metalicana eyes widen in appreciation maybe baths weren't so bad and began to attack the carrots.

"So why do both him and Grandeeney need to be washed again?" Shelly asked as Wendy began to hose down Metalicana who was currently stuffing his face full of carrots.

"Gajeel and Levy are going on a date and he wanted these two cleaned up and looking pretty." Wendy explained as she began to put shampoo in her hands and rubbed it into his mane.

"Ohh! And speaking of dates how are you and Romeo doing?" Shelly teased causing the small child to blush furiously.

"We aren't dating he's just a close friend!"

"Oh then what about that movie date you two went on? You two shared a milkshake afterwards down at the bar afterwards. How is that not dating?" That only caused Wendy to turn even more red, almost purple thanks to her hair. But she didn't respond, earning a snickering from Shelly. Metalicana thought he should help her out in way only he could by grabbing the hose from Shelly's hand and pointing it at her and soaked her.

"AHHH!" Shelly screamed as the water hit her. A smirk appeared on her face.

"If it's a war you want Metalicana it's a war you'll get!" Shelly turned on a second hose and accidently hit Wendy in the process. The three then proceeded to have a fun water fight while Grandeeney stayed out of the cross fire and watched the children play.

* * *

In the barn Levy stepped out of the steaming shower and began to dry herself off. She went to her duffle bag and began to fish out the clothing that she had put in only to find that her clothing had been changed out. Levy gasped as she pulled out an orange summer dress, that only a certain blonde woman could have put in. It had white ribbons that formed a bow in the front, she found the tie on sleeves and the red sandals that fitted her feet perfectly.

"Oh Lucy," Levy said shaking her head smiling, she knew that Lucy was bound to do something like this after being told that she was going on a date with Gajeel. Changing into the dress and sandals before she closed up her bag she found an orange head band with flowers on it. Tied on to it was a note. _Good luck Levy! -Lucy_ it read.

"Thank you Luc," She whispered and put the headband on tied it behind her head. As she walked out of the shower room her jaw dropped. Standing in front of the barn doors was Gajeel who wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He stood between a freshly cleaned Metalicana who's coat shined like polished steel and wore a jet black western saddle with silver plating on it and a black western bridle also with silver on it. And a shining Grandeeney who wore a brown side saddle and an English bridle that was also polished.

* * *

Levy was stunned she had not expected anything like this, her heart was pounding furiously in chest and her mind was blank. He had completely cleaned up, there wasn't any dirt on him and his usually wild hair was tamed and pulled back into a ponytail.

Gajeel on the other hand was sweating bullets, he had never seen her dressed like that. She was beyond adorable and he wanted to run up and hug her.

Metalicana noticed that the two just simply stood not even acknowledging each other. He looked over to his mother who gave a nod of approval and he bumped Gajeel with his haunches and pushed him towards Levy.

"Watch it!" Gajeel snapped as Metalicana rolled his eyes, that earned a giggle from Levy. Gajeel composed himself.

"You ready to go for a ride shrimp?" He asked mentioning to the horses and held out his hand. Puffing out her cheeks at the mentioning of annoying nickname, she gently grabbed his hand

"You bet." She said as he helped her onto the side saddle before he mounted up on Metalicana, who gave an "ohff" from the sudden weight, and slapped Gajeel with his tail.

"Hey don't ruin this!" Gajeel snapped and took up the reins in one hand. Metalicana earned a dark look from Grandeeney and sighed, he knew that today was a lost battle.

"Follow me shrimp," He said and the two rode out of the barn, before they left Gajeel grabbed the guitar case from the outside of the barn and the they rode off.

Lily, Wendy and Shelly watched them leave all three smiling at their work

"She looks soo cute!" Wendy squealed in delight.

"I hope their date goes well!" Shelly said.

"It will, Grandeeney will keep Metalicana in check and I have a feeling those two will have fun. Speaking of fun you two need to clean up the wash stalls after the fun you girls had with Metalicana," Both girls looked down at the ground, they were still soaked to the bone and now muddy thanks to Metalicana having a bit too much fun.

"You two go clean up and I'll make us some lunch, and we can have the chocolate cake I've been hiding from Gajeel." Both girls smiled with enthusiasm and ran off to do their work and Lily watched the two vanish into the forest. He knew where Gajeel was taking Levy.

Gajeel and Levy were having a grand time, as soon as they hit the forest they decided to have a little race. Levy felt her heart race with excitement as they cantered through the forest. Half way through the run Gajeel yanked his hair loose from the ponytail, Levy looked back and tried hard not to laugh. They way Gajeel looked reminded her of the princes in the romance novels that she read, wind flowing in his hair, riding on top of a noble steed thought a forest and looking drop dead handsome. Gajeel rode managed to catch up to Levy and gave her a _What?_ look. She simply giggled and he just shook his head.

The forest finally ended and broke into a huge meadow, Gajeel began to slow down Metalicana and so did Levy when she saw that he was.

"Remember this place?" He asked, taking a closer look she realized it was the meadow that she gained her confidence back into riding. She smiled as they walked to the center of the meadow where the grass was taller. Not seeing anything, Gajeel jumped off and helped Levy off of Grandeeney and lead her a few feet before the grass parted and revealed a blanket with a picnic basket on top of it, there were two glasses and small plates also.

"Gajeel this is amazing," Levy said as she walked forward and admired the tiny picnic that Gajeel had made. Gajeel tied the horses to the ground ties and allowed them to eat the fresh green grass. Gajeel silently thanked Lily for helping him with the idea.

"Ghihi though you might like it," he said behind her and motioned her to sit down on the blanket. He opened up the basket and pulled out two sandwiches and tall bottle of red wine. He gave her the sandwich and poured her a glass of red wine. Levy took a sip of the red liquid and savored it.

"This is delicious where did you get it?" she asked, she wasn't much of a wine drinker due to her career and that she never thought it would taste good.

"Had it laying around the cellar for a while thought it would be a good time to use it." He said simply before taking a large chomp out of his sandwich. Levy felt her stomach growl from not having lunch and took a small bit out of the sandwich. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, it was beyond delicious! Gajeel smiled as he watched Levy savor it, he was glad that he like what he made for her.

"Ohmygoshwheredidyougetthis?" Levy asked with her mouth slightly full, she turned red from what she had just did before swallowing her food. Gajeel laughed, she was cute not matter what she did. However, when it came to racing she was a different person, she was brave courageous and fierce and full of determination. He looked at her, not wanting to look away from someone so unique and beautiful. How did someone like him who had a dark past end up getting this kind hearted, loving girl to even go on a date.

"Gajeel is everything alright?" she asked snapping him from his thoughts.

"Yeah everything's fine," he mumbled taking another bite from his sandwich.

"You know I've always been curious to how you got your farm in the first place or how Lily met." He stopped chewing, he did really want her to know what he really didn't want her to know. She saw the change in her attitude and instantly regretted asking.

"Hey it's alright! You-" He held up his hand to cut her off.

"Na, it's alright. Yeah see I didn't always have this place right off the bat, I use to work for Phantom Lord," He said with a sigh, Levy felt her breathing hitch at the mentioning the farm that is known for the world's meanest, cruelest horses and riders out there, but didn't didn't want to interrupt.

"Back then Phantom wasn't making big money in the races in Oak Town or Magnolia so they were making their money in the illegal Tataros races." That grabbed Levy's attention.

"You raced in the Tataros races?!" Levy said shocked as memories came flooding in from her own past.

"Not really raced I set up the horse and rider and…." He paused and looked disgusted with himself "At times when it came to training, I used to break in the newer horses and riders to the races, getting them mean and aggressive for the races," Levy never in a million years had ever thought that Gajeel would ever been mean or cruel to a horse or even people. Sure he had his moments like kidnapping her but he had proven to her that he a kind soul in him. Gajeel seemed badly shaken of the memories, Levy placed a hand on his and he looked up at her.

"Gajeel I may not know the person who you were back then, but the Gajeel I know now is different and would never do that to any living creature you've changed into a better person," He took his hand and held it up to his face and allowed her to rest her palm on his cheek as he held her hand.

"Lily and ran into each other at one of the races and he showed me what the hell I was doing. I watched one of the races and they are blood baths, I hadn't seen one and when I saw it I left Phantom that same day. I couldn't take it." He said looking into her liquid amber eyes.

"I know what it was like seeing those races, because I use to race in them myself."

Gajeel eyes widen and was speechless, he stared down at the girl before him unable to speak.

"When I was thirteen years old I lost my parents in a plane crash, they were coming home from a trip when the plane ran out of fuel and crashed in the ocean. With only a drunk uncle as my closest family I knew I couldn't live that way and soon found myself out on the streets. One day I heard they needed someone that was small and could hang on to a horse. I didn't know at the time that the races were illegal I just wanted to the money to get off the streets. I saw what the people did to the horses and I knew if I spoke out against anyone I would be dead. After four years of racing in the Tartarus races I ran into Makarov who was looking for a rider to race for his stable Fairy Tail. I was eager to get out of the races and wanted to do something better for myself. So I took up Makarov on his offer, I didn't know at the time but that offer would be the day I change my whole life around. I met Glitter a little time after and soon the best years of my life began." She said smiling rethinking everything, it had been years since she had even thought about her past or told anyone not even Jet nor Droy knew about her dark past.

"Well that was the last thing I ever expected from yeah shrimp, to think that you use to race in those fucking races," He said smirking, "Guess you really are full of surprises aren't yeah," he said ruffling her hair, she pushed his hands away. He looked down at her, for once in his life he felt the worries about the farm melt away, that all the ever mattered was the girl in front of him. She looked up at him with her large amber eyes, they were no longer held any resentment towards him instead they were kind and warm. He place his hand on her cheek leaned down and gently kissed her.

Levy's heart pounded in chest from the sudden kiss. It felt like it would burst! She kissed him back savoring him. She had read countless novels on how a first kiss would go like, but they were nothing compared to this. Before either of them realized Levy fell back and landed on the soft blanket and Gajeel landed on top of her both hands on either side of her. For the first time she felt small staring up at Gajeel, but safe. Gajeel tucked one of the blue locks behind her ear.

"Gihih I guess this means you're mine shrimp," he smirked, he helped her up back up into a sitting position. He reached into the picnic basket once more and pulled out a large black cake.

"I don't think Lily realized that I knew he was hiding this from me," Gajeel said cutting it

"Don't you think that was a little mean stealing his cake," Levy asked as he served her a piece

"Na, I left him a whole basket full of Kiwis he won't miss this at all." The two spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying each other's company and Gajeel playing his guitar.

Metalicana nearly ran away when he began to hear Gajeel sing but was given a suck it up look by his mother and stayed put. They returned home hand in hand to a smirking Lily who was counting some money that he had gotten from the kids down at Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _A/N: Your turn Anime!_


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Anime again! Here's chapter 10!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Second Race.**

A few days passed since Levy and Gajeel's date and you could say that the two were now officially dating. The second race to qualify for The Cup finally arrived and they were getting ready to head to Magnolia Race Track. Metalicana decided to go into the trailer willingly this time (with his mother watching) and soon, the door to the trailer was closed.

"Are you ready for today Shrimp?" Gajeel asked her.

"I was born ready!" Levy smiled.

"Gihihihim keep that up Shrimp, I'm gonna end up kissing you to death." Levy's cheeks blushed at his words.

"Y-you wouldn't." Levy squeaked.

"Try me." Gajeel smirked and at that moment, he kissed her again. Metalicana right now was thanking Horse God he couldn't look behind himself because he'd throw up at the sight of them kissing. Levy made her way to Gajeel's truck and sat in the center of the truck.

"Seems to me things are going well between you two." Lily smirked at Gajeel.

"Tch," Gajeel scoffed "Yer just sayin that."

"Oh really? Explain that threat to kiss her to death." Gajeel blushed at Lily's words.

"Shut up." Lily let out a chuckle before making his way to the car with Gajeel and leaving the farm for the day.

* * *

The race track was abandoned that morning and it was a perfect chance for Gajeel, Lily and Levy to set things for today's race up. Levy let Metalicana out of the trailer and lead him to his stall where he was served his breakfast and saddled up for today's race.

"Levy!" a voice called out. Levy looked at the doors and found Lucy making her way over to her.

"Hey Lucy!" Levy smiled. The two friends hugged at that moment "How are you?"

"Not too bad. Just came here to cheer you and Natsu on. Oh, I also wanted to know how your dates with Gajeel went?" Levy's cheeks turned bright pink.

"F-fine." Levy squeaked.

"So... did you and him get wild under covers yet?" Lucy blurted out.

"Lucy!"

"I mean come on, you two getting wild and then me becoming a Godmother-"

"Lu!" Metalicana whinnied at their words and stomped his hoof to remind them he was in the room "I'm with you on that one boy."

"Hey! Levy! Lucy!" A male voice screamed before joining them. It was none other than Natsu "Ready for today's race?"

"Definitley!" Levy smiled "Metalicana is ready too, right boy?" The horse nodded to Levy's question.

"I just hope Minerva and Jose won't be fucking showing up. Considering the bitch is supposed to be racing today." Gajeel who just joined the conversation suddenly said "That'd be a fucking pain in the ass."

"Oh, they're not racing today either." Natsu explained.

"What? They're supposed to fucking race!"

"Well, from what I've overheard, they went to a Chinese Restaurant that served them bad crab. They're suffering from some pretty messed up food poisoning."

"Good for them." Levy said in a dark tone that surprised everyone.

"Sad thing is," Lucy explained "Minerva didn't really need this race, I heard she has enough to qualify for the cup." A moment of silence passed when Lucy said that.

"Well we need to get on the track.." Natsu suddenly said "We gotta get out there and race!" Smiling, Levy pulled Metalicana's reigns and led him to the starting gates.

* * *

 _"Welcome to Magnolia Race_ _track everyone! Today's races are the last chance to make it into The Cup! Good luck to all the racers today!"_ The announcer announced over the loud speaker. Levy made her way to the Gate and had Gajeel help her up.

"Best of luck Shrimp." Gajeel smirked "Not that you need it. Gihihihi." Gajeel left the track and his eye wondered over to the competition. One horse that got his attention was Raven Tail's horse, and he noticed it looked a lot stronger than it did a few weeks ago. Levy smiled and got into position for the race.

 _"On your marks! Get set! GO!"_

The doors opened and the racers were off! Levy and Metalicana were leading the race, going faster by the minute.

"Go Levy!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs!"

"Turn them to dust Metalicana!" Gajeel screamed. The horse was leading the race, going faster by the minute, until a horse named Nullpudding, owned by Raven Tail raced ahead of Metalicana and Levy, going at an amazing speed!

"The fuck?!" Gajeel screamed "No one's as fast as Metalicana!" Levy gripped on tightly to Metalicana as he tried to race faster and faster.

"Show me what you got boy!" She screamed and the horse suddenly let out a burst of speed that made the horses behind him eat his dust. Metalicana and the horse from Raven Tail were now neck and neck. In a flash, Levy was ahead of the Raven Tail Racer!

 _"Amazing!"_ The announcer screamed _"Metalicana is in the lead once again! This is an amazing race ladies and gentlemen!"_

They made the lap and the other horses were now considered a distant memory. Metalicana and Levy continued to speed at a fast pace and as they made it to the halfway point, they spotted the third and final lap.

"Hey, Lil." Gajeel suddenly said "I gotta take a piss. I'll be right back." Lily looked at him questioningly.

"You sure?" Lily asked "The race is half over, Levy's gonna win!"

"Yeah, I know the outcome so I should take a piss before the victory party tonight." Nodding Gajeel left while Lily and Lucy cheered Levy on.

* * *

Gajeel made his way back from the men's room when he passed by the horse stables. He looked around and noticed on the track that Raven Tail was now in the lead.

"Oh fuck!" Gajeel screamed. He began to run to the stands when he felt something stab his work boot but fortunately, it didn't stab his foot "The fuck?!" he went over to the sidelines of the walk way, supported himself on the wall and pulled the offending object out of his boot. He brought it closer to his face and couldn't believe his eyes; it was a needle, a medical needle to be exact. What the hell was something like this doing here?

As Gajeel took a closer look, he noticed that not only was it used, but there was still a small, generous amount left in the needle. Carefully, Gajeel tapped the plunger and got a drop of the liquid in his hand. Gajeel then took a quick whiff and turned his head away in disgust. He knew this scent well, very well to be exact. Part of his job in his days at the Tataros races was to inject this stuff into the horses that had the lowest bets; Equipoise, the king of horse steroids.

"Holy shit." Gajeel grumbled "Someone's shooting their horse up." He studied the needle more and found it right there; the Raven Tail insignia. when he saw this, Gajeel's memory flashed back to earlier today when he noticed the Raven Tail horse and how much stronger he looked.

"I knew there was something off with that fucking horse!" Gajeel quickly put the needle away (making sure he doesn't get sticked with it) and raced to the officials box to warn them about what was up.

* * *

 _"And the winner who will also be going to The Magnolia Cup, is Number Thirteen, Nullpudding!"_ The announcer yelled in the microphone.

"What?!" Lily screamed, his blood now running cold from this news.

"How is this possible?" Lucy said, too shocked to say much. Levy was just getting off of Metalicana and looked at Metalicana with sadness in his eyes. The horse, couldn't help but feel like a failure, everyone was depending on him to win this. He was the last chance to save the place he called home, and to make things worse, he not only failed his mom who he wanted to impress, but he failed his aunt, who's good name he wanted to keep untarnished.

"It's ok boy." Levy cooed at the horse "You did your best. And that's all you could do." Levy took Metalicana by the reigns and began to lead him back to the stables.

Gajeel arrived back to his seat and stood next to Lily and Lucy.

"What's up?" Gajeel asked.

"Gajeel!" Lily said shocked "Didn't you hear the announcement?! We lost the race!"

"I know." Again, Lily looked at him shocked.

"Metalicana is going to not be able to compete in The Cup, how the hell are you taking this so lightly?!"

"Wait." Gajeel smirked, just when everyone was going to leave, an announcement stopped everyone in their tracks:

 _"Your attention please."_ The announcer began _"It had recently come to our attention that Raven Tail's horse Nullpudding had been using enhancing drugs to help him win this race. Therefore, by the rules of Magnolia RaceTrack, Raven Tail is automatically disqualified and banned from races for the rest of their lives."_ Everyone looked in shock, especially Levy, who exchanged glances with Metalicana.

 _"Which means,"_ the announcer exclaimed _"By default, Number Seven, Metalicana of Iron Dragon Farms is the winner!"_ The crowd cheered when the news of Metalicana winning by default occurred.

"How!" Lily screamed "How is it that they found out about this?" He looked over to Gajeel "I assume this is your doing."

"When I was coming back from the men's room, my boot got stabbed with a medical needle." Gajeel shrugged "I found some of the steroid in it still and it also had the Raven Tail Insignia on it. I gave it to the officials and they disqualified the horses. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a shrimp to celebrate with." He jumped the fence and made his way over to Levy.

Levy couldn't believe her ears the moment the announcement was made.

"Did you hear that boy?" Levy smiled "We won!" Metalicana bounced up and down to show his pride and happiness for this. Just then, Gajeel ran over to Levy, grabbed her, dipped her and passionately kissed her, causing Metalicana to want to throw up and making them unaware that Jason was nearby and takng as many photos as he could of this scene.


	11. Chapter 11

Race For Love

Blossoming Love

Chapter 11

A/N _Hey everyone SnowSis here taking over! Enjoy!_

* * *

Minerva laid on her king size silk bed clutching her stomach, every fiber in her body hurt due to everything she ate she threw right back up. She silently vowed that she would never in a million years ever eat that restaurant again even if the Governor of Oak town asked her too. The curtains on her king sized room were closed not allowing any light to enter, the only light was her jade and gold lamp on the side of her bed that gave a dark ominous aura to the room. A soft knock came at the door, causing her to growl, hoping that it was the tea she had sent the maid to get for her.

"Come in!" She snapped, the door opened quietly as if not trying to upset her, it wasn't the maid, it was Rogue in his hands he held a rolled up magazine. He nearly wanted to shield his eyes away from her since she wore a silk kimono night gown that didn't cover much.

"This have better be good," She growled before propping herself upright only to nearly puke out what she had tried to eat earlier that morning.

"M'lady I thought you might want to see this before your uncle did." He said handing her the magazine. She took it out of his hand and unrolled it what she saw nearly made her rip the magazine in half. It was the latest edition of _Racer Weekly_ and on the front cover was Metalicana with his cup and Gajeel and Levy sharing a passionate moment. She stared at the picture fuming, Rouge took it as his cue to take a few steps back as he knew what was about to happen.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT LITTLE BITCH END UP ON THE FRONT COVER!?" She screamed causing Rouge to cover his ears. Furiously she flipped to the page where the article was and the title itself nearly made her puke, it wasn't hard to find as the article was titled **Love Blooming at the Race Track**

 _After a stunning race between Metalicana and Nullpudding, it is safe to say that this young colt that appeared out of nowhere is now the most wanted horse to win the cup along with his amazing jockey, Levy McGarden. Both horse and rider have won the two qualifying races needed to enter the cup and are expected to be the most betted on duo there is._

 _However, that isn't the only thing that is happening at the races. Owner Gajeel Redfox has somehow managed to sweep up the heart of this fierce racer. Reporter Jason has managed to get these two love birds on camera and might we say they do make a fine couple…._

Minerva threw the magazine across the room. She was beyond furious, that spot was suppose to be for her and her horse

"That was suppose to be _my_ front cover photo with _MY_ horse! Not hers!" She snapped and got out of bed, her head swirled but she shook it off, she wasn't going to let food poisoning ruin what she and her uncle worked for.

"M'Lady I don't-"  
"Don't go telling me what to do! I need to speak my uncle about this!" She growled, the maid that had just came up the stairs with her tea jumped out of her way in fright. As she stormed out of the bedroom and made her way down to the second floor. Rouge quickly grabbed the defeated magazine and went after her making sure that she wouldn't faint on her way to see her uncle.

"Enjoy this while you can McGarden, because this will be the last time you will ever be happy," Minerva said darkly to herself.

* * *

Levy was humming to herself as she put the final touches on large cabinet that huge above the fireplace in her book room. After the race yesterday Levy decided that her house needed more life. She had gone up to the very dusty attic and pulled down everything that she had stored up from her race career with Fairy Tail and Glitter. In the cabinet were some of the trophies and ribbons that Makarov had let her keep over the years including the first trophy she had won with Glitter. Along with awards there were photos of the races next to each trophy or ribbon, in every photo every one was present from Grey to Erza, even a few of Laxus's friends were in some of them.

She pulled out the last photo from the box and it made her heart sink a little. It was the picture of her and Glitter winning the Fantasia cup, the last race before the Tenrou cup. Everyone was smiling and Levy was covered in mud, that day it had rained harder than anything there was even thunder but it didn't stop them. Levy was hugging Glitter's neck as Laxus and Erza held up the trophy high in the sky. Pride and joy filled everyone's eyes not realizing what would happen in just a matter of a couple of weeks.

A single tear slipped from Levy's eye as she recalled the day, even the wild party that took place after in Fairy Hideaway that ended with almost everyone getting drunk and Natsu and Grey wrecking the pool hall in a brawl. It was all fresh in her mind, like it was yesterday. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she placed the photo in the cabinet and closed it. She then realized her problem, the chair she had used to climb on top of the fireplace had fallen over and she was about five feet off the ground. The little ledge that she had didn't give her much room to turn around, sit and jump leaving her in a very compromising position. Facing the wall she began to think of how the heck she was going to get down without killing herself.

"Ghihi, need help there shrimp?" a deep voice said, it nearly made her jump off the ledge in fright, she didn't even hear him come in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her back, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Let me help yeah down." He said seductively lifted her up, turning her face bright red as he brought her down he began to nuzzle her neck before nipping it. She tried to suppress a moan, but was failing as he ran his hand up and down her sides, lifting her shirt with every pass. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks as Gajeel continued to assault her neck with nips and kisses.

"Hey Gajeel-" the two quickly broke apart as Lily step and quickly stepped right out. Clearly embarrassed at what he just walked in on, though he couldn't help but laughed at the exact time. Both Gajeel and Levy were scarlet red at what had happened and she quickly pulled down her shirt.

"Cockblocked by my friend." Gajeel muttered under his breath.

"How about after the party you two can get wild?" Lily jokingly laughed as the two picked themselves up.

"LILY" They both yell in unison both redder than before and embarrassed.

* * *

Later that evening some of Levy's friends from Fairy Tail came and celebrated the latest victory. Instead of hosting the party in the barn, Gajeel opened up the house up to everyone. The night was filled with laughter and joy as they ate pizza and Lucy brought strawberry cake, much to Erza's delight, she asked (demanded) first dibs on the cake. It wasn't long before thunder rattled the house and everyone froze, Lily hid under the table.

"Crap we better get going, I heard that there was going to be a huge storm tonight!" Lucy said other nodding in agreement. Lily was still frozen in fear as now lightning blitzed across the sky.

"Gajeel, I didn't close the barn doors! Also there are the papers down there that I need to fill out that are down there." he said terrified, thunder roared again scaring him more and the table to shake.

"Don't worry Lily I'll got them before the storm hits," He said grabbing his jacket from the coat rack.

"I'll got with you I have to grab my bag that I left down there," Levy said jogging after him, she leaped into his truck and they drove down there.

* * *

The barn was pitch black as they went down there, Gajeel parked near the fence under the tree that was a few feet away from the barn entrance, the barn was pitched black and not lit like it should have been.

"Shit the power must have gotten knocked out, better hurry before the rain comes." Gajeel muttered. He dug into the glove box pulling out two flashlights and handing one to Levy.

"Here, I'll grab the papers, you get your stuff and we'll close the doors before we leave." He said, Levy nodded her head in agreement and the two quickly walked into the barn. It was pitch black inside as the two quickly began to search for their items. Levy went to the locker room and began to find her bag. It was under the bench in the middle of the room. As she pulled it out, she heard what she thought was thunder followed by Gajeel let out a loud string of cuss words. Making her way to the office that was down there she saw why. Gajeel was on the floor covered in paper and the shelves holding them broken.

"Gajeel are you ok?" Levy said as she put her bag down and helped him up.

"Shit these are all the damn horse's papers. Took me fucking months to organize them." Gajeel cursed.

"We'll organize them in the morning. Right now we need to leave-" Lightning flash above the barn causing the room to light up. The two quickly ran to the barn entrance and found rain pouring like crazy.

"Well there is no way in hell I'm going out in that weather." Levy said, now wishing they had parked the truck closer the entrance.

"No kidding," Gajeel muttered. As a dark glint flicked across his eyes.

"So now what do we do?" Levy asked looking up at him. Only to feel her heart rising before she knew it Gajeel and pinned her against the wall and help her arms up.

"Well I'm thinking we finished where we left off earlier today," he whispered in her ear seductively.

* * *

 _A/N :_ I REGRET NOTHING! All yours Anime! Also like they say foreplay!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Chapter 12 people! Enjoy! **WARNING: LEMON AND SMUTTY GOODNESS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Night of Love.**

Gajeel kissed Levy with the most passion and lust his heart carried while Levy returned the kiss with the same amount of passion and lust. The kiss had made Levy weak in the knees and fall onto a nearby pile of hay. Gajeel got on top of Levy when she fell onto the pile and began to kiss her more and more. Their hands raked down each other's bodies as the moment got heated. Gajeel stopped his passionate kiss and latched his lips onto Levy's neck, kissing and nibbling here and there.

"Ah!" Levy sighed happily "Gajeel!" the two were now caught in their own little world, unaware that Metalicana was returning from an evening stroll that was rained out so he could get some shut-eye. The horse opened his stall door but his eyes widened when he spotted Gajeel and Levy, getting busy. To make it worse for the horse, they were doing it on the hay pile that he was planning to eat. Horrified, Metalicana made a dash for the doors, broke into the Mare stalls and found his mother's stall, making the decision to sleep there for the night.

Levy let out moans and mewls as Gajeel kissed his way down her neck and began to unbotton her button down shirt, revealing a black, lacy push-up bra. He cocked his eyebrow at the sight of her bra.

"Were you expecting this shorty or something? Gihihihii."a blush appeared on Levy's cheeks before she witnessed Gajeel unhook the front of her bra and begin to suck on one of her nipples, allowing the bud to roll in his mouth.

"Gajeel!" Levy moaned into the thundering night air. She began to rake her fingernails down the man's back which earned a pleasured growl out of the man's throat. As Gajeel continued his assault on Levy's bare breast, she began to unbutton his shirt, revealing the years of hard work with horses paying off.

"G-Gajeel." Levy purred while raking her fingers gently down the man's chest as Gajeel groaned at her touch. She allowed her fingers to go deep into the valleys that were his abs. As Levy rubbed her fingers on the discs that were his nipples, it earned a husky growl from the man. He suddenly grabbed Levy's hands and pinned them above her head, then, he forcefully yet passionately kissed Levy's lips once again. Unbeknownst to Levy, his hand began to slide it's way down her body and make it's way to her pants. The moment Gajeel reached her pants, he slid his fingers into her pants and began to stroke her womanhood. Levy began to let out moans and mewls as he stroked her. The more he did his little deed, the wetter she became.

He pulled his hand out and licked his coated digits, tasting her sweet juices and immediately began to crave for more. Before Levy could blink, she suddenly felt a swoop of cold air down there and noticed her boots, pants and underwear completely off. She gasped at Gajeel's sudden action before she suddenly felt his tongue make it's way down there. Moans of pleasure escaped Levy's lips as Gajeel continued his assault on her womanhood, making his tongue go deeper and deeper into her cavern, every now and then he would press his finger against her clitoris. As he continued, Levy's moans began to grow louder and louder, and soon she began to rake her nails down the man's back leaving faint scratch marks. Levy began to feel she was reaching her peak; climbing higher and higher on this mountain of pleasure until she came crashing down into an ocean's waves of pleasure took over her.

As Gajeel watched her, he was suddenly surprised by Levy grabbing onto him and switching the positions they were in; she was now on top. Levy began to move her lips to his neck and kissed her way down eventually reaching to his lower half. Gajeel moved her out of the way and kicked off his boots so he wouldn't hurt her. She climbed back onto him and began to kiss her way down while removing his pants he watched as Levy began to remove his boxers, revealing his large manhood. A crooked smile appeared on Gajeel's lips when she stared at it, but he let out a howl the moment she put it in her mouth.

"FUCK! SHRIMP!" Gajeel howled, he began to move his hips as she began to suck on his man hood. Growls and moans escaped the man's lips as Levy continued to suck on his manhood. Unable to take it anymore, Gajeel pulled her off of him and put her under him.

"You we're amazing." Gajeel huskily whispered "But I need you. Let me have you, please!"

"Take me!" Levy ordered "Claim me, fuck me senseless!" not wasting a second, Gajeel took the head of his manhood and pressed it at her entrance, expanding her cervix and soon, butting into the wall that showed her virginity.

"You ready?" Gajeel asked, Levy gave a curt nod. She took a deep breath, felt Gajeel pass through her entrance, she yelped but Gajeel covered her mouth in a searing kiss. He began to rock his hips back and forth in a pace and soon began to pick up a rhythm. Levy let out moans and mewls into the air as Gajeel continued to pound into her.

"Ah~~! Ah! Ah! Gajeel!" she moaned out into the air.

"S-shit Levy!" he growled as he continued. Gajeel then pulled himself out and then got her on top of him, having her slam down onto him, bouncing up and down, her free breast jiggling with the movements she made, her rubbing her clitorist against the skin. God, they felt like they were in Heaven! Needing her more and more, Gajeel pulled her off of him and got her into a table position, now entering her from behind.

Levy let out loud moans (some of which woke up a few Stallions) as Gajeel continued to pound into her.

"G-Gajeel!" she whispered "I-I can't hold on anymore! Ah! Ah ah!" Gajeel knew he would be reaching his limit too, and he felt as if he was climbing the mountain with her until finally, both reached their peak, releasing their seeds and achieving orgasm. Unable to hold themselves up much longer, Gajeel pulled himself out of Levy, allowing her to fall deeper into the pile of hay while Gajeel grabbed one of Metalicana's blankets to cover them. He pulled Levy close to him, kissing her gently before allowing the thunder to lull them into a deep sleep.

* * *

Metalicana stood next to his mother in her stall, wide awake and obviously scarred. He could literally hear the unspeakable sounds Gajeel and Levy were making and to make it worse, since his hearing is so good, he could hear every last detail of what they were up too. Oh he was so going to have his stall cleaned! Now hearing their soft snores, Metalicana finally was able to fall asleep. How he was going to face them tomorrow, he will never know.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The morning after

 _Hey everyone Snowsis taking over! Enjoy!_

* * *

Gajeel woke to something prickly on his back. As he woke up he felt beyond confused, he thought he was in his bed with shrimp but now he was in Metalicana's stall with his blanket covering him. Then the memories of last night came flooding back in. A smile broke out on his face; he had slept with Levy McGarden and enjoyed every damn moment of it. He looked next to him to see her sleeping peacefully. Hay was sticking out of her hair in all sort of angles then he ran his hand through his hair. It contained more hay than Levy's did, cursing quietly he realized how much of a pain it was going to be getting it all out. He looked back at her, she looked beyond peaceful and beautiful sleeping quietly next to him. A part of him wanted to watch her sleep all day and lay next to her.

He knew what he had to do, he wanted to make her his forever and not let anyone else have her. Grinning he thought of possibly dusting off some of those old metal welding books he kept incase he had ever wanted to go back into metal crafting. Thoughts roamed through his mind as what to make her and what to put on it. Smiling he leaned over and kissed the top of her forehead and smiled for once in his life he found something other than his farm that he wanted to fight for.

As he moved to wake her up, he felt hay in a place where hay should not be at all. Cussing some more he realized that today was gonna be full of pulling hay out of places where it shouldn't be.

"Hey short stack wake up." He said softly she groaned, not wanting to wake up.

"Come on we've got to get dressed before Lily comes into feed everyone." As she woke up he tried hard not to laugh, her hair was sticking up in all places and the hay didn't help.

"What's so funny?" She asked sleepily as she stretched her arms up. Only to feel a pain in between her legs.

"Nothing," He said as he gave her back her clothing, "though you might want to brush out all that hay from your hair." That grabbed her attention as she ran her fingers through her hair snagging several pieces of the yellow straw in her hands.

"Oh this is going to be a nightmare to get out!" She whined, and proceeded to pull more of it out.

"At least you ain't go it as bad as I do." Levy giggled at the sight of Gajeel hair, it was sticking up in several places and it was full of hay. She gently began to pull out the pieces, as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"We better get some clothes on before Lily comes down here to feed the stallions." Levy softly whispered in his ear. In truth Gajeel wanted to go another round with her right here and now but he would never hear the end of it if Lily caught them.

As they searched for their clothing only one article remained missing and it was Levy's black lacy bra. The two frantically searched for the tiny piece of clothing but had no luck finding it.

"Forget about it shrimp just throw your shirt on!," Gajeel said, as he heard the sound of Lily's truck making it's way down to the barn. Gajeel stood but noticed that Levy wasn't.

"What's the matter short stack? Can't walk?" He asked causing Levy to turn bright read and look at the ground.

"Ummm yeah, my legs hurt a lot, from last night." She said not looking at him. A part of him was proud that he had managed to her unable to walk but another part was sad that he had hurt her.

"Well guess there is only one way back to the house," Gajeel swooped down and picked Levy up, bridal style earning a squeak from the blue hair girl.

"What if Lily asks?"

"We'll tell him that you just sprained your leg last night while looking for those papers." He stated simple and carried her outside.

* * *

Lily was driving down to the stallion barn when he saw Gajeel walking out of the barn carrying Levy. He quickly got out and went to the couple.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Don't worry Lil' she's just a light sprain from last night, I don't want her to walk on it." Gajeel said. He hated lying to his friend, but he knew about Lily and his habit of betting and he did not want him to have something new to bet on.

"Will you be able to ride today?" Lily asked worried since the first big race was in three weeks and he want them both to get use to the long tracks that were used.

"I think so, I put a brace on and take it easy today." Levy smiled.

"Alright then why don't you two go grab some breakfast while I'll go feed the horses. Oh and Gajeel the grain silo got broken into again." Lily sighed, not happy about that being broken again.

"Gosh fucking damn it, that's it I'm putting hot sauce on that door and everything else he likes to break into!" Gajeel snapped fed up with the constant repairs on everything.

"Well go get breakfast first then we'll work on that." Lily said and turned his back on the two he notice the long sigh between them. He paid little attention to it and went to go do his morning work.

* * *

Lily went inside the stallion barn to find that Metalicana wasn't in his stall, he noticed that Metalicana's dinner was left untouched, which was beyond a doubt strange since he ate everything placed in front of him. Lily grabbed the leather halter hanging next to the stall and went on the hunt to find the pesky stallion.

It didn't take long to find Metalicana in the mare barn sleeping with his mother inside her stall. The horse looked quite shaken up and seemed to be traumatized about something.

"There you are boy." Lily softly said giving the horse a carrot then his mother one as well. "We've got a long day today and you need to get ready to race for that cup, but first you need breakfast." Lily said as he began to lead Metalicana out of Grandeeney stall and back to his own. The moment they had gotten near his stall Metalicana did everything to get away from it.

"What has gotten into you boy?!" He said confused at the stallion's strange antics.

"Look there if food in there don't you want it?" The horse shook his head and snorted and pawed at the ground as if trying to tell him something. That was when Lily noticed something black partially buried under the hay. As he pulled it out he nearly threw it across the stall. In his hands was a black lacy bra and then it began to make sense. The reason why Levy couldn't walk, the uneaten hay, those two not coming in last night, Metalicana acting like a terrified child and a brat, well that part was normal since he was the biggest brat he had ever met. Lily looked back at the horse and realized that last night, Metalicana might have seen things that could never be unseen.

"Alright I'll clean out the hay and put in fresh untouched food." But horse shook his head, as if that wasn't enough. He disappeared for a moment and came back with a bucket full of water and a sponge.

"No, that is not needed it',s perfectly clean!" Lily snapped.

* * *

Lily was cursing under his breath as he scrubbed every inch of the rubber mats of Metalicana's stall with the stallion carefully watching Lily's every move, pointing with his hoof if Lily missed a single spot.

Lily couldn't believe that Metalicana was able to convince him to not only clean out the whole stall but to scrub the mats under the hay as well. After a final rinse, he looked up and got an approving nod from Metalicana. Lily made a note to tell Gajeel that if ever did it in the barn again he would make sure that Mira wouldn't stop pestering him for babies; and not horse babies.

"There, happy?" the horse neighed and began to eat the hay put on the ground by Lily savoring the greeny goodness. Not realizing that Lily hadn't moved from the stall since he stepped foot inside.

"Umm Metalicana?" The horse looked up face full of hay with a questioning look. "That isn't from this morning." Realizing what he had eaten Metalicana spat out the hay and bolted out of the barn. Lily laughed, as he watched Metalicana bolt away happy to get the annoying horse off his back and to finish the stall without a death glare on him.

* * *

Outside Metalicana was trying to get his mouth cleaned and regretted ever allowing those two to ever do the nasty in his stall! He wanted to make sure the Levy was cleaned of her impurities since he would never lay a hoof on her. Gajeel on the other hand was going to get bitter revenge and he knew just what to do.

"Hey Metalicana how's my champion doing?" A voice said behind him. Looking up, he saw his jockey all dressed up for their morning ride. Normally he would bolt over to her and give her love but now...now all he wanted to do was wash the filth off her.

"What's the matter boy did I do something wrong?" She asked,it nearly broke his heart seeing her look so sad, but first things first, she gets cleaned by him then he will love on her. Levy walked over him, but he noticed that it looked painful for her to walk. That hurt his heart seeing his little rider in pain, Metalicana was not happy about his owner being rough with his rider!

Instead of running away Metalicana nuzzled her as she came over with the halter, demanding love from his rider.

"Come on boy let's go work out," He followed her, maybe after the ride he'll bath her.

* * *

Throughout the whole ride Metalicana was off his game, Levy had tried every thing she knew to get him going but he was not him today. During warm up he was not perky as he normally was when they trotted around the track At the starting gate he exited sluggish and twice broke from the gallop back into the canter. After another fifteen minutes Levy called it as she brought him around to the fence where Lily was standing.

"What's up with him, this whole ride he's been off!" She said taking off her helmet. Lily bit his tongue. He knew exactly what was causing Metalicana bad behavior.

"Well, go get him cooled down and out him to pasture maybe he just needs the day off." Levy nodded and before she could gather up the reins he grabbed them and began to walk off.

"Hey! Metalicana!" She yelled and tried to get the reins back from him. Lily ran after them and grabbed the reins and tried to stop him. Instead he continued walking and dragged both trainer and rider to his destination.

"Give them back boy! This isn't funny!" She yelled as she tried to get the reins out of his mouth, but he didn't budge. He continued his route to the shower stalls with a clueless and terrified Levy and a baffled Lily. Metalicana stopped inside the shower stall and looked at the two of them.

"What the hell Metalicana! Levy snapped as she leaped down to confront the stallion. "What is the matter with you? This whole day you've been nothing be abnormal and I have no idea why!" Metalicana rolled his eyes and proceeded to do what he had wanted to do the whole day. He reached over to the hose turned it on and pointed it at Levy.

Levy yelped as the cold unforgiving water hit her smack in the face as Lily stood there dumbfounded, so this was what the horse had been planning the whole day. Before he could do anything Metalicana turned the hose towards Lily snapping him out of his thoughts. The trainer and rider lunged at the horse to get the hose out of his grasp but the stallion lifted his head up and continued to drench both of them.

Levy who had enough of the stallions antics turned of the water, ending his shower attack on both of them.

"Ok that's it Metalicana no more apples for the rest of the week!" Levy snapped, the horse dropped the hose in shear shock, here he was trying to get his rider clean and she punished him!

"I can deal with everything else but today I have had it with your antics!"

She grabbed the reins and dragged the stallion back to the barn, still in pain from last night.

* * *

After getting him attacked and wiped down, she put him in the large pasture to go graze while she went back to the barn to get changed out of the soaking wet clothing. Meanwhile, Metalicana made his way towards the half broken fence at the far end of the pasture that he used to get in and out when ever he pleased. As he snuck his way to the big house he spotted Gajeel's truck, the black truck had seen better days but did not have a single dent on it what-so-ever. He went over to it turned his rump to it and gave it two dents on both sides of the poor truck. Snorting with satisfaction, the stallion felt that revenge was dished out properly and went to the grain silo for a bit of victory snacking. Not realizing that his mother had watch the whole thing.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Anime here for Chapter 14 of Race For Love! Ps. there won't be a new chapter next week, I'm kind of behind on the writing and lately, there's been a lot going on in my personal life that some of the stuff, I have to think about and it could change my life for the better. Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Meeting.**

"Damn Metalicana." Gajeel grumbled for the millionth time today. While Gajeel was in the shower earlier today, he heard an odd double _Bang!_ Which caused him to run outside in nothing but a towel and found not one, but _two_ horseshoe print dents in his nice black truck.

"Fucking horse is gonna cost me a fortune!"

"This is what you get for having sex in his stall!" Lily scolded.

"Like I knew the fucking horse was walking in after his evening stroll!"

"It explains why he sprayed me with the hose." Levy admitted, now feeling bad for how she treated Metalicana earlier.

It was night time now and things were winding down for the day. Metalicana gave everyone the usual amount of issues but even more since he witnessed things he could never forget. But fortunately after he dented Gajeel's truck, he got a severe ear tug from his mother.

"Guys," Levy said suddenly "I think we should give Metalicana a day off tomorrow. I think it's going to take a day or two for him to recover from what he witnessed."

"I have to agree with Levy." Lily complied "He is our champion and we need his mental state in the best shape."

"Tch." Gajeel tsked "Not my fault the horse is making a big deal out of this shit." a yawn escaped from Gajeel's mouth.

"I'm going to bed." Gajeel said out loud "Come on Shrimp, it's late, you'll stay here tonight." he lifted Levy over his shoulder and made his way to his bedroom. Lily let out a gruff sigh which made him make a mental note to turn his white noise machine to the highest setting tonight.

* * *

The night went by rather quickly for the two. As they slept, Gajeel curled up with a naked Levy in his arms and suddenly heard the phone ring. Groaning in displeasure, Gajeel turned around and grabbed the phone from the nightstand and tried to grab the phone before succeeding.

"This better be good." Gajeel grumbled into the phone, sleep still feigning in his voice.

 _"Ah Gajeel my boy, you always were a cheery one."_ Gajeel's eyes widened and he fully woke up at the sound of the voice of who was calling; Jose.

"Fuck you calling me for?" Gajeel replied in a hush growl.

 _"I would like to propose a deal with you. I heard your farm is not doing well, and I have a deal that would make a huge change to that."_ Gajeel cocked a studded eyebrow at that sentence.

"If it will get you to leave me alone and let me go back to sleep," Gajeel grumbled "fine."

 _"Splendid!"_ Jose replied _"Meet me at the Fairy Hideaway in an hour! Ta ta!"_ with that said, he hung up. Gajeel grumbled a few curse words befre looking at the clock: 1:00am. Gajeel groaned. He swung his legs off the bed and began to pull on his sweat underwear and sweatpants.

"Nnngh, Gajeel?" Gajeel looked behind himself and found Levy, completely covered in his bed sheets, looking at him while trying t fight off sleep "What's going on?"

"I thought I heard Metalicana get out of his stall. I'm going to check it out."

"I'll go with you-"

"No, you get your rest. You need as much as you can." he leaned in and kissed her which prompt her to fall back asleep. After that, Gajeel grabbed a t-shirt, a pair of sneakers and made his way to Lily's room.

"Lily." Gajeel whispered while tapping the man "Wake up!" the horse trained snorted awake and looked at Gajeel with curiosity.

"Gajeel?" Lily grumbled "What- d-did one of the horses get loose?"

"No, we got trouble; Jose just called me." Lily's features turned from sleepy to that of serious.

"What does he want at this time of night?"

"He wants me to meet him at Fairy Hideaway in an hour. He wants to make a deal that could 'save the farm'." Gajeel made air quotations around the words Jose said.

"Does Levy know?" Lily asked a bit worriedly.

"No. I told her one of the horses got loose so I was going to check it out." Gajeel replied "Come on, you're coming with me for this bullshit." nodding in agreement, Lily got changed and met with Gajeel outside.

* * *

Fairy Hideaway was still open this late at night and there were very few people at the pine scented bar; but it didn't take Gajeel and Lily long to spot Jose in the corner, drinking a beer and waiting for the two to arrive.

"Ah Gajeel!" Jose smirked "You arrived and brought your associate."

"I brought him cause we run the farm together." Gajeel replied "And I don't llike making deals without him." Lily nodded in agreement.

"Very well then. Sit, we got much to discuss." Gajeel and Lily sat in their seats while Jose cleared his throat "I'm going to get to the point. Your horse, Metallicana was it? I want to buy him from you both.

Gajeel and Lily's eyes widened respectively.

"You outta yer fuckin mind?!" Gajeel scowled "I ain't selling my horse to you!"

"Your farm is suffering." Jose pointed out "I can provide you the money needed to keep it running. Just give me the horse."

"Do you really think you can sweet talk your way to getting our Champion?" Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Oh really ? Is this horse some form of redemption to you, to make up for when you lost your lover Shagotte?" Lily was silenced at those words but gave Jose the coldest stare he could muster.

"As I was saying Gajeel..." Jose continued "Word got around that you and Levy are now dating; so think about her for a moment. She's still suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and there is a chance of history repeating itself for her. Think about it, next time she could lose her life." Gajeel's eyes widened at Jose's words. He was right in a way, there were times Levy still had her nightmares. Yes, they weren't as bad as they used to be; but she'd still wake up from them, distraught and somewhat still caught in the dream. Maybe, Jose was right. Maybe selling Metalicana and taking the money he's offering was the best choice. Just as Gajeel was about to speak, he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Gajeel looks and found Lily looking at him sternly. The look Lily gave was all Gajeel needed.

"No deal Jose." Gajeel replied "The horse stays with me. As much of a pain in the ass he is... And I know Levy is doing better. She's stronger than she looks." growling, Jose stood up abruptly, almost knocking the table over onto Gajeel and Lily.

"How dare you!" Jose barked "You'll pay for not selling me that horse!"

"Deal with it Jose, I may have worked for you in the past; but that doesn't mean I owe you shit!" angered to the point his face turned boiling red, and left Fairy Hideaway in pure rage.

"Come on Lily." Gajeel yawned "Let's get back home before the Shrimp figures it out." nodding in agreement, Lily followed Gajeel back to Gajeel's truck and returned to the farm.


	15. Chapter 15

Race for love

Chapter 15

 _SnowSister here and with a new long chapter for yeah! Enjoy!_

* * *

Gajeel and Lily were both dead tired as they returned back home to their ranch, but both were happy at how Jose didn't get what he had wanted. Gajeel opened the door and let out a chuckle.

"I can't believe Jose tried to buy my horse from me! As much as I can't stand that damn horse there is no way in hell he'll be able to handle that asshole!" Gajeel chuckled, as the two came into the house standing by the table with her hands on her hips was a very, very mad Levy. Both Gajeel and Lily looked at each other and realized that they were caught red handed, her cheeks were puffed out and her eyes were lit with a dark fire.

"Umm Lev, listen, I can-"

"What? Explain? You lied to me Gajeel! You could have told me that Jose had called you and tried to buy Metalicana from us!" She snapped, her eyes full of hurt and slowly began to fill with tears. It stung Gajeel more than anything to see her eyes fill up with tears, ever since that night he found about her condition he never wanted to see those tears again.

"Why didn't you tell me? I've put my trust in you, don't you trust me?" Lily tried to sneak away as, Levy confronted Gajeel only to be grabbed by the collar of his shirt and dragged back.

"And don't you think you've hurt me too Lily!" She scolded, both men felt horrible for not telling her but Gajeel felt the worst. After everything he had put her thru she did had the right to know.

"Listen Shimp, I'm sorry we didn't tell ya. I didn't want you to worry, after everything you've go thru I just want you to rest." He said and hugged her tightly, "We didn't sell Metalicana to him. Bastard thought he could try and give us a free ticket with a catch; but we are going to show him up."

"Stupid Gajeel." Levy muttered into his chest earning a deep laugh from Lily and Gajeel chuckling.

"Promise me you won't do that again?" She asked looking up at him with her deep amber eyes.

"I promise yeah, so long as you promise not to leave my side?" Levy nodded and hugged Gajeel. She let out a yawn and Lily chuckled.

"Why don't we get back to bed, we've got three races, in under five weeks and in three different cities. We're going to need every day if we want to win." Lily said letting out a huge yawn of his own.

As they each made their way back to their beds Levy tossed Gajeel a pillow and blanket. He looked up surprised at her, not sure how to react to what she had thrown him.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight for punishment." She said smirking at him. Gajeel growled and swooped up from behind her hugging her tightly and nuzzling her neck.

"I thought I said I told yeah to never leave my side." Levy giggled and tried to break free from his iron hug.

Lily rolled his eyes as Gajeel dragged Levy into their room, he turned on his white noise machine and tried to fall asleep to the sound of a waterfall but after ten minutes he realized it wasn't going to cut it. Grabbing his pillow he went down to the stallion barn and found Metalicana sleeping in his stall. The stallion woke up to see his trainer with a defeated look on his face.

" _Those two are at it again?"_ The horse seemed to say, ever since Lily was a child he had a deep connection to horses and could always figure out what they were saying.

"Mind if I crash here tonight boy?" The horse happily obliged and moved over allowing Lily to take a corner of the stall. It wasn't before long that two fell asleep and resting peacefully without any disturbances.

* * *

Levy was beyond excited as the train raced down to Oak Town for the first of the three races. When her and Glitter were racing the cup Levy would normally ride in her train cart to keep her company and to keep her calm, but today someone else needed her. Gajeel's severe motion sickness was the reason to why she was here sitting in the train cart instead of being with Metalicana. Lily had taken the role instead along with Wendy leaving the two alone in the main cart.

Gajeel looked miserable as he tried to lean back on the train seat but nothing helped even the ginger tea had done little to dent his unending pain. Levy gently laid her hand on top of his and motioned him to lay down on her lap. The moment he did she gently began to run her fingers thru his hair and watched the world pass by her. Gajeel focused on how nice it was when she ran her fingers thru her hair and soon the pain in stomach went away and the rocking of the train began to lull him asleep.

It wasn't long before the trained slowed in Oak town and a huge crowd of reporters were waiting for them.

"Oh boy. Looks like we've got company." Gajeel groaned, he just hoped that Salamander had the truck and trailer ready for the two horses.

"Then let's give them what they came to see." Quickly they went outside to open the train cart. The crowd of reporters began to huddle around the couple trying to catch a glimpse of the Queen of Horses and the stallion. The moment the train cart opened the reporters began to snap pictures of the horse like bees around a soda can. Jason was in the front screaming cool and trying to get a shot with both Levy and her horse in the same frame.

"Alright everyone listen up, we've had a long ride from Magnolia and we need to get this horse some rest along with his rider, if you'll please excuse us you can take all the pictures you want at the race barn." Lily said loudly in his deep voice, the crowd of reporter began to part like the red sea and they walked through.

Waiting for them with the truck and trailer wasn't Natsu and Lucy but Laxus and his grandfather Makarov.

"You guys have a nice train ride?" Laxus laughed, Gajeel tried hard not think about trains since that was his one weakness in life. Levy quickly ran over to Makarov and gave the elderly man a hug.

"It's so good to see you again my dear!" He said trying hard to cry, in all his years that he knew Levy he had never thought she would ever get back into the saddle after such a traumatic experience.

"It's good to see you too gramps." Levy said smiling.

"What happened to Lucy and Natsu I thought they would meet us here?" Levy asked as Grandeeney and Metalicana got loaded into the trailer, though persuasion was needed when Metalicana didn't want to go in.

"Oh they are here, we all are here, just that idiot thought that a jalapeno eating contest with Grey would end well. Kid can't even walk since his stomach wont' stop hurling, so me and gramps decided to pick you guys up." Laxus said laughing at last night and the contest, thankful he hadn't taken part.

"Wait what do you mean we all are here?" Gajeel asked  
"Everyone from Fairy Tail came out to cheer on Levy, heck even Bixlow, Ever and Freed came to watch," Levy blushed at the thought of everyone coming to watch, she had no idea that those three would come.

"So you going to stand there and rot or you gonna go get settled into race?" Gajeel and Levy quickly jumped into the truck and they were off.

* * *

The next day, the stands were alive with people eager to watch the races for the the first time in years the match between Magnolia and Oak Town was coming alive once again. People had signs to cheer on the steel black horse while others showed their city pride by wearing the black and purple colors of their rider.

In the holding stalls reporters were being held off by security, they were like a pack of wolves wanting a good interview with the owners, trainers and riders. In the far back Lily was placing the orange saddle blanket on Metalicana's freshly cleaned coat while Levy cleaned off her goggles and polished her boots. Gajeel was helping Wendy place the western saddle on Grandeeney. All the while Natsu, Gray and Laxus stood guard, after the incident with Glitter no one was taking a chance with something happening to Metalicana or Levy.

"You guy's don't really have to do this. We're out in the open it's not like anyone could lay a hand on either of them." Lily said slightly annoyed but grateful that people were willing to help out.

"No way we already lost one horse we ain't losing another." Natsu said.

"But Lily does have a point about us being-" Before Levy could finish Metalicana pinned his ears back and bared his teeth. Walking, more like jigging, past them was Phantom Lord's horse.

"Holy hell, that's their horse!?" Gray said stunned. The horse had a black coat with a blue mane, his eyes were constantly searching and held not ounce of kindness in him. The two handlers each had a whip but kept their distance. In a split second the horse lunged at the handler on the left, the man jumped out of the way while the other quickly yanked in his chain to grab its attention.

"What the hell is wrong with that horse? It looks like it's possessed or something." Gajeel said under his breath. He had seen how vicious some of Jose's horses can be but this horse was different. Unlike Saber or others who had to be beaten to be mean and nasty this one was born that way. Wendy looked terrified and clung to Grandeeney who nuzzled the child in comfort all while keeping an eye on the horse.

"Ah Gajeel my boy, I didn't expect you to show up here today. That's our newest champion Acnologia. I would be careful around him, he doesn't like other horses." Jose said with a dark smile as he approached them. Laxus, Gray and Natsu instantly stopped Jose before he could get near Metalicana.

"Really bodyguards this time? What's the matter afraid I'll hurt your horse?"

"What the hell is wrong with that horse Jose?" Gajeel growled avoiding Jose's question.

"Oh nothing. He's just what a race horse should be, mean and cold-blooded. Unlike yours." Gajeel tightened his fists, he wanted to punch that smug grin off the owner's face more than anything.

"Metalicana may not be like Acnologia but he's got more heart than your horse ever will!" Levy snapped.

"We'll see who has the better animal on track little girl, and if I were you just stay in second if you want your horse to see the next day!" Jose sneered, with that he turned his back on the group and went to go see his horse.

"If I could I would make sure that horse was dead before it even hit the track." he growled. At the Phantom Lord's holding stall Minerva was putting on her gloves and grabbing her whip.

"No my dear, you aren't using that one today." He snapped his fingers and Sting who was holding a box and keeping as far away from the horse stepped forward.

"You're using this." With that he opened up a box and pulled out another whip, it looked exactly like the one she always used.

"What so special about this one?" She asked not amused with her Uncle. Jose pushed the bottom of the whip and it came alive.

"See for yourself." Minerva took the whip gingerly and lightly touched the horse's shoulder. The stallion reared and bucked in pain and she smiled now realizing what he had given her.

"Consider it an early gift for winning today's race." he said and with that, she turned off the whip and got on her horse. Ready to beat Levy McGarden.

* * *

Minerva gripped the reins tightly and focused on her horse she felt every fiber of pure hatred under her. Acnologia wasn't an animal she would take her focus off for a split second, she knew he would kill her if he had the chance. On her left was the tiny jockey on her horse, she didn't want to admit it but that horse might just give her a run for her money, but that wasn't going to happen. Before anyone could see she switched on her whip, lightly she touched Acnologia's black neck and the stallion screamed. He reared up in the box causing the other horses to stir up as well. Some began to panic while others pawed from being nervous.

However, Metalicana pinned his ears back and swished his tail, the smell of cinged fur hit his nose making him curious to what was going on with the horse next to him. Unlike the other horses he wasn't afraid of the black stallion with the blue mane, he wanted to beat him and make sure he ate dust.

Minerva smiled and pulled down her goggles, he had gotten the message. Gathering up her reins she grabbed a chunk full of his blue mane and leaned forward, ready for when he charged out.

The gates sprang open and they charged right out of the gate, she pulled Acnologia directly onto the fence just like her uncle told her too. She was shocked to see Levy right next to her, growling she lowered her whip just a bit so that if Metalicana touched it he would be in a nasty they came around the back end Metalicana began to make his move and pulled away from Minerva, but not before Acnologia lunged at him and managed to give Metalicana a bite mark on his check.

"Back off McGarden this race is mine!" She screamed as she smacked Acnologia with the whip causing the stallion to lunge forward. Behind her she didn't see Levy give Metalicana his head and the two charge after them, however, Metalicana pulled as far off the rail line as he could and went smack in the middle of the track.

Minerva didn't see them as they raced ahead of her, far from the reach of Acnologia's teeth and from her whip. She stared in disbelief as she came in second two strides behind Metalicana and his rider.

"No! I wasn't suppose to lose!" She said as she slowed Acnologia down, anger boiled up in her as she watched as her friend from Fairy tail and her lover came down from the stands cheering at their first victory. All while she watched, Minerva began to hatch a plan, if she couldn't beat him then she'll make sure he wasn't racing.

"You have one this race but mark my words, if you think what I have done to Glitter broke your heart, this time it'll be your soul." she growled, she hopped off and dragged her horse back to the barn, keeping the whip close at hand.

* * *

Back at the stables Metalicana was enjoying a nice bucket of oats and his cooler blanket, however it wasn't quite. The horse from Phantom Lord wouldn't stop screaming and pacing, even for being in the next barn over that horse was loud. All of a sudden there was a snap of a whip and another scream.

"How dare you lose to that bitch and her horse!" A feminine voice screamed, the sound of smashing wood and other snap from the whip caused Metalicana to reach outside and unlock the latch to open his door. He stuck his head around the corner to see Minerva holding a whip and a very angry Acnologia bearing his teeth at her, while a poor man held the horse.

"If we lose another race I'm sending you to the slaughter house do I make myself clear!" She snapped, the black stallion lunged at her and grabbed the whip and snapped it in half the poor helper ran from the stall just before the horse turned his attention back on his rider. Minerva quickly slammed the stall shut just before the stallion slammed into it and bit a chunk out of the wood door.

"Damn that horse, he's worse than Saber!" She growled, Metalicana made a quick retreat back to his stall before Minerva could see him and resumed to eat his oats but with a thankful heart he had a kind and loving owner like Gajeel ( to a degree) ,the best rider, Levy, the gentlest trainer, Lily.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Chatper 16! Here we go!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Unspoken Feelings**

It had been a week since Levy raced against Minerva once again, and things have gotten heated in the rivalry. Levy was now being offered to model for _Racer Weekly's_ next front cover (which they originally offered Minerva) and now articles all over the news were talking about how Levy was fighting for her title of _"Queen of Horses"_ back.

"Damn that bitch!" Minerva growled as she crumbled up that issue of _Racer Weekly_ "She's stealing my spotlight from me-Ouch! Watch it!" Minerva was in the middle of having her bi-monthly eyebrow threading and was receiving a pedicure.

"I'm sorry ." the threading woman said with a heavy foreign accent "But you're moving-"

"You're here to make me pretty!" Minerva growled "Not bitch and moan and tell me what to do! Just do what you have to!" scared, the woman continued to do her job.

"The loss against McGarden was unexpected dear niece." Jose admitted as he watched his niece receive her beauty treatments "We will win soon. I promise that."

"I better win! Or I swear to God I will make that horse- OUCH! WATCH IT!" it was right then and there, the woman giving her her pedicure cut one of her toes.

* * *

Levy was practicing her racing skills with Metalicana, they had a race coming up this week and they needed to be on their A-Game for this. Last week was a bit hectic with the whole racing against Minerva situation. She noticed Metalicana seemed like he saw something that really bugged him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt Minerva had something to do with it. As she got off his saddle, she patted the stallion and made her way to the fence to grab her water bottle.

"How is he?" Lily asked while tossing some hay.

"He seems to have something on his mind." Levy admitted "What, I will never know. Something tells me he witnessed something Minerva did."

"I'd say that is what happened." Lily told her "From what Gajeel has told me in the past, she has a tendency to abuse horses. Something tells me Metalicana wanted to step in and protect that horse."

"That horse was the meanest thing alive." Levy asked "Why did would he try to do that?"

"That's Metalicana for you. One thing I recalled since he was a foal was that he'd try and stand up for his fellow horses; even if they're the meanest thing alive." nodding in understanding, Gajeel suddenly joined in the conversation; but not before giving Levy a quick kiss.

"Uh hey." Gajeel grumbled "It pains me to say it, but that fucking idiot Jet is here. He's looking for you Shrimp." confused, Levy followed Gajeel to the main house and found Jet, sitting on the porch, waiting for Levy.

"Hey Gajeel," Jet suddenly said "can you leave me and Levy alone for a bit, I want to talk to her in private." squinting his eyes in disapproval, Gajeel gave a grunt and walked into the house.

"What's wrong Jet?" Levy asked Jet in concern. Before she could say more, Jet pushed in Levy's face a magazine; it was an article in _Racer Weekly_ that showed a picture of her and Gajeel kissing.

"Is it true?!" Jet asked "Are you and that bastard dating?!"

"Jet!" Levy yelped "Calm down! And yes, Gajeel and I are dating. We've been for a few weeks."

"Has he done anything to you?! Has he taken your innocence?!" Levy's face turned bright red at Jet's choice of words.

"T-that's none of your concern!" Jet then gripped both of Levy's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Levy, what about me? I've always wanted to be with you and you always rejected me!"

"Jet! I always loved you like a brother; but I love Gajeel! And we're going to win this Cup together!"

"That's all he cares about!" Jet yelled "He only wants to win so he could keep his farm!"

"That's not true!" Levy screamed "Yes! He cares about the farm, but he also cares about me!" fueled with anger, Jet suddenly pulled Levy closer to him and kissed her forcefully. Levy's eyes widened in shock and she tried to pull away, only to be brought in closer.

"HEY! " an angry male's voice suddenly screamed "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WOMAN?!" Jet suddenly stopped kissing Levy and both looked to find an angry Gajeel, standing on the porch, ready to kill Jet.

"I was just leaving." Jet admitted, before taking his leave.

"AND DON'T FUCKING COME BACK!" Jet got into his truck and left the property. As Levy watched this scene unfold, Gajeel suddenly grabbed her and forcefully kissed her.

"I ain't ever letting some shit for brains kiss my woman." he whispered after that. He then picked her up like a sack of potatoes and brought her in the house "I'll show him that you're my woman." he then took her into his bedroom, and locked the door.

* * *

As Jet drove away from _Iron Dragon Farms,_ evil thoughts began fill his mind. Ideas on hurting Metalicana, ideas of harming the horse and even joining up with Jose. Jet stopped his truck and drove into a ditch to make the phone call but stopped; he looked at the cellphone and realized what he was going to do. If he made this call, it would be the most terrible thing he ever did. He would lose his job at Fairy Tail, his life as a jockey and to make it worse, Levy would never forgive him. And seeing how Gajeel handled this situation, it showed that there was more than just being in it for the money.

"I can't." Jet sighed "I can't be so selfish." he opened his glove compartment and found an old picture of him, Levy and Glitter when Levy and Glitter won their first race. He looked at the picture and remembered how happy they were in that photo and it was then he realized he would do anything to make Levy happy.

 _I still would._ he said internally. With his decision made, Jet put away his cellphone, put his picture on his dash board and continued to drive down the country road, deciding to apologize to Levy the next time he saw her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ugly truth

Race for Love

A/N: Snowsis here with another chapter! P.S if you think the others were long this one is a bit longer than other so grab something warm, cuddle up and enjoy our latest chapter!

* * *

Three months, he had three more months until the bank took away everything he had ever built. Dread and hopelessness filled Gajeel as he read the latest bank report; even with the current winnings of the past four races it would barely put a dent on the amount they owed. They had to win the next two races or everything that he had ever worked for would be taken from him. What made it worse was the bank was no longer going to accept payments, so he either had to pay the full amount, or lose it all.

He watched Levy and Metalicana bolt down the track the two looked like one, and both were full of determination. Lily was racing with them on one of their other horses used as a training aid to help the others. However, Gajeel couldn't help but shake a sense of fear. Fear of losing everything. From the women he loved to the place he called home, it made him wish he had never gambled his life savings away on _him_. Gajeel looked down at his phone wondering if he should meet up with him. What could he possibly have that could save the farm that he hadn't already exploited? Clutching his trucks keys Gajeel got into his truck and drove down to Fairy Hideaway.

* * *

The bar was packed for being a Saturday morning; but with the full swing of race season, it was always packed from morning to midnight. However, Gajeel hadn't come to watch the races rather he come to see Laxus. Earlier this morning he had woken up to a message from him, not really sure how Laxus got his number, telling him to meet him at the bar.

Laxus was up on the empty balcony reserved for the elite and people who have won either the Magnolia or Edolas cup. Unlike the rowdy bar downstairs this place was quiet but had a sense of wonder. Pictures of past winners hung on the wall, and one caught his eye. It was a picture of Levy and Glitter smiling, and a sad sigh escaped his lips, Cana had hated how Minerva won the cup the way she did and refused to put her picture up. Rather, Cana had put up the picture of Levy winning the second race in the Cup. Minerva how thrown a huge fit when she found out what had happened and now refused to ever come here but that ok by sound of heavy boots shook Laxus from this thoughts, and he looked over to see Gajeel making his way up the stairs.

"I didn't think you'd come." Laxus chuckled Gajeel rolled his eyes, and they sat down.

"Well, it ain't every day that someone you hardly even know calls you up and has an offer." Gajeel retorted, still questioning how Laxus did get his number. "So what's this offer you got? And for starters if it's about selling Metalicana to yeah forget it horse ain't for sale." Laxus rolled his eyes and pulled out a manila envelope and threw it on the table. Gajeel raised an eyebrow and grabbed the envelope; it was light and somewhat thin.

"Take a look." Gajeel slowly opened up the envelope inside were papers, horse registry papers, along with the documents were three photos of three different horses. As Gajeel read the documents, he came across a name that made his jaw drop and looked up at Laxus, who was smirking.

"I thought this horse never bred!" Gajeel said shocked as he looked at the photos of the three fillies. Each one had the storm gray coat along with the tell-tale blue eyes of their dad.

"Well, neither did we until about a month ago. I saw these three up for auction up in Sun Village, nobody knew what they were but after confronting the former owner he coughed up the paperwork on them." Laxus began "After I had brought them down here Gramps decided that since they alone could be worth a fortune how much could the kids go for? So he told me that I should make an offer to yeah about them." He said with a smug look on his face.

"You wanna breed my stallion to the only three possibly known fillies of Extalia?" Gajeel felt the paperwork slip from his hands and hit the table, sending papers scattering.

"Even if Metalicana doesn't win all three races he's beaten Extalia's track record twice now, is nephew of Fairy Glitter-"

"Wait hold up. That damn thing beat Exalia's time?! When?! Lily would have told me if he damn right did!" If Gajeel had any doubts about his horse losing the cup, now they were gone replaced by shock and underlined by hope. He made a mental note to have Lily look up the times of Extalia's and check to them to his horse.

"Guess no one was watching his time when he was racing, well when you throw in Levy nearly getting knocked off in the first race and then Raven Tail doping their horse." Laxus chuckled ever since that horse stepped foot? No hoof on the track racing had been far from boring. Gajeel looked down at the papers and the three fillies, was Laxus seriously giving them an offer with no strings attached?

"What's the catch?" Gajeel asked looking Laxus dead in the eye.

"First palomino filly born, I want her." He gave Gajeel a hard look, he was dead serious about wanting that palomino filly. Gajeel had heard of the stories between Laxus and Fairy Glitter, that those two were inseparable and that he had a deeper connection to the tiny mare than even Levy did. Deep down Gajeel felt horrible about what happened to the mare and felt sorry for Laxus, but he realized what Laxus wanted; to have Glitter back.

Gajeel looked down at the paper and smirked. "You've got yourself a deal spark plug." Laxus growled at the mentioning at the ridiculous nickname he inherited thanks to his love of electricity. The men shook hands to the agreement, Gajeel began to gather up the papers and put them back into the envelope as Laxus to a sip of his beer from his mug.

"Whatever you do this weekend, don't let Metalicana out of your sight." Laxus muttered while looking at the picture of Glitter hanging on the wall. He had allowed that mistake to happen once but not again.

"What?" Gajeel asked, not paying attention to what Laxus said.

"I've got a feeling that whatever Phantom did to Glitter that day they won't hesitate to do it again and with what you've got at sake they would gladly do it." Gajeel gave him the nod and began to make his way down the stairs.

"Also, ask Levy about Glitter's mother, Tenrou. That one's got a story you wouldn't believe." Laxus said with a smirk.

* * *

Back at home Lily nearly crushed Gajeel in a hug, he had been having lunch with Levy, when Gajeel came back and dropped the envelope in front of the trainer. He almost kissed Gajeel he was so happy. Levy's jaw dropped as she read the files, her dreams of ever meeting either him or a foal of his were coming true! Extalia was a legend and the most iconic racehorse to ever live. His rider was just as amazing as well; Lady Shaggot, as she was called was said to have a feather-light touch when it came to racing him and had never lost a race in her life! Until the freak accident claimed not only hers but Exalia's lives as well.

"So we get the mares, but Laxus keeps the first palomino filly?" Lily questioned not buying that this offer, it was too good to be true.

"Yes, that's all he wants, but I'll give his old man one as well as a thank you." But Gajeel knew if they didn't win those mares wouldn't do much good if Metalicana got taken away. Levy got up and grabbed another sandwich and one for Gajeel was well. When everyone sat down, Gajeel cleared his throat.

"So Shrimp, spark plug said that Fairy Glitter's mother got one heck of a story?" He asked.

"Oh Tenrou?" Levy remembered "Well, the story behind her was that she originally belonged to Phantom Lord. Master Makarov and Jose every year have a coin toss the winner got to take one pregnant mare and her baby from the loser. That year, Jose lost to Makarov and I think that sparked his hatred for Fairy Tail even more than ever." Levy said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"So that bastard lost the fastest mare alive to your man over a coin toss?!" that caused Gajeel to laugh out loud, to think that over a dumb coin toss Jose lost the best damn horse ever. Now if luck were on their side this weekend, he would personally go to the old man and buy him a week's worth of beer.

* * *

Later on that evening, Levy noticed that something was wrong with Gajeel. As she recalled it wasn't just today but for already a couple of days he's been acting weird. As they began to settle down for bed she hugged Gajeel from behind.

"What's up short stack?" Gajeel asked, somewhat surprised at her sudden affection.

"Gajeel I know that something has been bothering you and whatever it is, I know we can get through it but please don't keep me in the dark about it. He turned around and hugged Levy, taking in her lemon scented hair.

"Don't worry about it shrimp, cause so long as you don't leave my side everything will be fine," He whispered but it hurt lying to Levy about that bank statement, but he didn't want her to feel any more pressure than needed. All he needed her to do was race and not leave his side.

* * *

Jose sat high up in the stadium's bar overlooking the track, unlike most which are either dirt, turf or grass, this one was sand. He thought out of everything the town of Hargeon imported and exported there would be at least a decadent track to race on. However, it was one of the reasons why Hargeon's track was used for the cup. The sand made it a test of stamina not of speed even if the track was nearly a mile and three-fourths long. Not far from the track was the ocean and a huge sandy beach where everyone was warming up on the smaller track. A small waitress brought Jose his latte; but he didn't touch it, his mind was deep in thought. He wanted to stop Gajeel right here, and now, this was far more than getting back at Levy and her returning to the saddle. He wanted payback for Gajeel refusing his offer on Metalicana and for ever leaving him to work with that so called partner of his.

Jose tapped his fingers on the mahogany table; then he might end up with that horse after all and possibly Gajeel. Then again everything Jose had planned to stop Gajeel was so far almost working, from poisoning his previous champion for months to even going as far as trying to crippling his foals, but even then Gajeel still managed to stay afloat. As he took a sip, a looming figure sat down in the seat next to him, smoking a thick heavy cigar.

"Good morning Mister Ivan." Jose said foxily "Had a nice train trip?" Ivan brought his fist down on the table shaking it and stunning Jose.

"I don't want to deal with any games today, Porla! We both know what games you play, so spill! Why have you asked me to meet you here?" It took Jose by surprise that Ivan had acted out so harshly, taking a deep breath Jose folded his hands and looked Ivan dead in the eye.

"I'm here to propose a deal on breeding, as you know my stallion is the-"

"Don't you go claiming that your horse is the best" Ivan snapped "Out of all the races your horse has failed to even break any records much less beat that damn horse Metalicana!" The words hit Jose like cold knives, but he kept his temper down. Outside the sound of the trumpet rang throughout the stadium, signaling the start of the race and it gave Jose an idea

"How about this if my horse beats Metalicana today, you reconsider the deal?" Ivan was taken aback, not expecting him actually to try to work out a deal. Ivan thought about it; it wasn't a win/lose deal, it would just prove who was the better animal.

"Alright Porla, you have a deal."

"I'm glad you saw it my way," Jose said darkly, what Ivan didn't know that Jose had a black ace up his sleeve today.

* * *

Outside things weren't fairing too well for Metalicana; his right front hoof hurt more than anything in the world, but he pushed on. He had to win today, and he was going to make his mother and aunty proud, but he knew that in this sand he hardly stood a chance.

Earlier this morning a young man with raven black hair and red eyes had come into his stall who Metalicana had mistaken for Gajeel. Metalicana didn't realize what was going on but before he knew it something sharp hit his neck and he began to feel dizzy. The man patted him and whispered that he was sorry but had no choice to do this. He felt his leg being lifted up and a sharp pain shooting up his leg, that was enough to get Metalicana to kick at his intruder. One kick landed square on his intruders gut and sent him flying out of the stall. After he was gone, Metalicana looked at his hoof and saw a huge nail half way out of his hoof. It took him nearly a half hour, but he managed to get the nail out of his hoof. However, the pain remained constant and unending, but today was race day and he needed to win not only for himself but for his family.

Grandeeney, however, was having a fit the whole time and began to snap at anyone who dares came near their stall for the rest of the morning until their rightful owners came to get ready.

* * *

Back up at the cafe Jose took his binoculars to watch the race and zoom in on the brat and her horse, just as he had hoped the horse was in pain but was doing everything in its power not to give into it. He was the last to get into his gate, and soon the world became quiet, and within a blink of an eye, the horses bolted from the starting gate.

"Making sure your horse won't lose Porla?" Ivan joke but Jose just smirked as he watched them go. Metalicana had aimed straight for first and was power housing his was, Levy was having a hard time holding his back and appeared to have lost control of her animal a bit.

"No, I'm just want to watch the action up close," Already he can tell that Metalicana was giving it his all, but it wasn't enough. Metalicana was in first place, but that was already slowly being snatched from his as Acnologia began to close the gap behind him.

Ivan tapped his cigar to get rid of the ash, he was bit surprised, for a horse that had beaten Extalia time twice it was losing. Around the final bend, Jose saw his niece look back and shout something to Levy, and she took off leaving Metalicana to finish in second. The crowd below was cheering like mad. However, when he looked down at Gajeel he smiled darkly, Gajeel was shocked and nearly looked like he was about to collapse as the world around him fell apart.

"So Mister Ivan, do we have a deal? Jose asked as he looked back at Ivan, who hadn't said a word since the race started.

"Indeed, we do Poral, but on one condition, you better win the cup with that animal of yours." He said as he took a long drag of his cigar.

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement," Jose smiled.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT OUT THERE LEVY?!" Gajeel screamed as he entered the barn where Levy and Lily were de-tacking Metalicana. It was enough to startle Levy and drop the saddle she was pulling off.

"Gajeel?" Levy looked up terrified as she saw an angry Gajeel storm up towards her, fear hit her heart like a sack of bricks, and she hid to the other side of Metalicana. The moment Lily saw that he jumped up and quickly stopped Gajeel right in his tracks only to be met with resistance.

"Gajeel control yourself! What happened out there was not her fault!" Anger clouded Gajeel mind as he tried to push Lily aside only to be slammed against one of the stalls.

"Not her fault Lily?! We just lost a race we could not afford to lose! She shouldn't have let him take off like that!"

"I tried to hold him back Gajeel! He fought against me, and there was also something off about him!" Levy cried and tried to hold the tears back, the sharp words that Jet had told her began to sting inside her, but she didn't want to believe them.

"Oh please like you did! You didn't hold him back at all!" The venom in Gajeel's voice cause Levy to gasp, and slowly the tears began to escape from her eyes. Jet's words began to ring in her ears and she felt hollow on the inside. That was when Lily slapped Gajeel as hard as he could across the face causing Gajeel to snap out of his anger and stare at Lily in shock.

"You have no right to yell at Levy like that," Lily said softly but Gajeel can hear the anger in his best friend's voice, "After everything she has done for us, after everything we have worked for this is how you treat the woman you love?! Who puts herself out there to help save our farm to save the place we call home! Not you, but her! Especially after that accident, how dare you say she didn't hold him back, that woman was the best thing that ever happened to you and now you're going to throw it all away?" With that Lily let Gajeel go, and he sank to the ground, realizing what he had done. When Gajeel looked up he realized that Levy was gone.

"Oh no...Levy!" With that, Gajeel shot up and ran after the woman he couldn't afford to lose.

* * *

Alright, Anime here everyone, I wanted to discuss the series with you guys and basically, were a bit behind. We didn't expect the series to catch up to us this quickly and this past semester has been **_very_** stressful on both Snow and I. Because of it, we lost a lot of time working on what we love to do. Hell, I lost a lot of time working on Fairy Wild West. So I want everyone to please be aware there's going to be days where RFL won't be up. But we are getting close to the ending of the series and we do wish to thank everyone for sticking it out with us!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: yeah we're merciless, deal with it.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Coming to Light.**

Levy ran to Metalicana's stall and shut the stall door shut, she slid down the door and began to sob uncontrollably. Tears streamed down her face as she wept uncontrollably, the man she loves so dearly, blamed her for all of this. But it wasn't her fault! There was something off with Metalicana the whole day!

"Stupid Gajeel!" Levy bellowed while banging her fists on the mats in the stall "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stu-YEEEOUCH!" she stopped herself when she felt her hand hit something.

Levy looked at her hand and noticed a bleeding cut on the side of her hand. She looked and found a nail, lying on the ground, covered in fresh, and dried blood.

"What is this doing here?" Levy asked herself. As she studied the nail, she began to remember how Metalicana was favoring the other side most of the race. Was this nail the explanation for Metalicana's poor performance today?

"Shrimp!" a familliar gruff voice called out "Shrimp! Where are you?!" Gajeel walked around the stall until he looked into Metalicana's and found Levy, sitting on the ground, fixiated with the nail.

"There you are!" Gajeel said while opening the stall door and hugging Levy tightly "I'm so sorry Shrimp, I didn't mean to snap at you it was a-"

"Gajeel," Levy suddenly interuppted "did you see this?" she held up the nail and showed him it, Gajeel's face became painted with concern when he looked at the nail. He noticed some of the fresh blood and the older blood on it from before.

"The fuck is this?"

"I scraped my hand on it just now and I found some blood on it that isn't even mine." Gajeel looked at it closer and put two and two together.

"Levy," Gajeel said in a serious tone "do you think someone put a nail in our horse's hoof?"

"I think it's possible," Levy admitted "the stall is nail free at the moment so I think someone might've snuck in and hammered this into his hoof. " Gajeel felt a pang in his chest the moment she said those words, it was Glitter all over again.

"Levy, I'm so sorry for snapping at you-"

"I forgive you Gajeel, come on, we need to find Lily and show him this, this is important!" Levy got up, grabbed Gajeel and raced out of the stall to find Lily.

* * *

Lily held Metalicana's hoof up and looked at it for any impurities. He glided his finger across the hoof until he came across a slight knick.

"There it is!" he said while looking at it closer "Yeah, he was attacked with a nail. He's gonna have to have it iced over for the night. Are you sure you're ok Levy?"

"It's just a scratch." Levy reassured white touching her bandaged hand "I'll be fine in a few days."

"Good thing we gave ya enough antibiotics to take down a horse- no pun intended. Gihihi." Gajeel smirked which made Metalicana roll his eyes.

"I guess I should've listened to Laxus more." Gajeel admitted "He warned me to keep an eye on Metalicana and I didn't really listen. Fuck! I'm an idiot." Metalicana gave out a whinney as if to say: _"Damn right you are!"_

"To be honest Gajeel," Pantherlily admitted "Something like this is heavily unexpected. I do agree with Levy; I don't think this is a mere coincodence. Glitter died from the exact injury that bothers Metalicana right now, I think someone was trying to prevent Levy from winning." Gajeel and Levy looked at Lily with seriousness.

"Do you think Phantom Lord has something to do with this?" Levy asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Gajeel admitted "Fuckers always harm their animals so it wouldn't surprised me if they did this. Fuck, I'm gonna head down to the Police Station next chance I get."

"Gajeel, how are we going to prove they did it?" Lily asked "Hell, last time I checked you can get arrested for false accusations. We need evidence!" Gajeel looked at Lily and realized he was right, if they wanted to put Jose and his bitch niece behind bars, they needed proof they did this."

"I might have an idea." Levy suddenly said "But first, I gotta call in a favor." Levy pulled out her phone and unlocked it, she skimmed through her phone numbers and found the one she wanted.

"Who ya callin Shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"Lamia Scale."

"Why them?"

"They kind of owe me a favor. A few years ago, one of their riders couldn't compete and I volunteered to take her place. They owed me a favor ever since." the phone rang and then someone on the otherline picked up.

"Lyon? It's Levy, I need a favor from you guys."

* * *

At a local bar, a mile from the race track, Minerva and Jose were celebrating Minerva's first win since Levy's return and the fact that Acnologia was going to breed. Just as Minerva put her martini down, she felt her phone vibrate and she opened an app on her phone that took her to an article on Metalicana that was just written.

"Damnit!" Minerva howled while looking at her cellphone "That Metalicana is expected to be ok!" she hit her hand on the table in complete anger.

"At ease Minerva." Jose said in a slightly irritated tone "It doesn't matter. We got someone willing to breed with Acnologia thanks to Metalicana's little 'accident'."

"But the horse is still able to race! I was expecting him to fall just like his aunt!"

"Minerva," Jose said while putting his mug of beer down "that mare was obviously dumb enough to not get the nail out of her hoof in time, I know, I was the one who did it. But Rogue was too sloppy, oh yes, he was too sloppy, or underestimated the horse. I should've known that horse was going to pull that damn nail out of it's hoof!"

"It's something we're not going to be able to do again." Minerva sighed a bit angirly "Now that their aware of him getting the nail in his hoof, that God forsaken horse is going to be guarded 24/7."

"Oh don't worry dear niece, their's always a way around security. Now, let's continue our celebration. After all, Acnologia is going to be a father one day." Jose and his niece continued their celebrations of their most terrible deed recently, unaware that Shelly, from Lamia Scale was sitting nearby and recorded their conversation.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Listen to your heart

It was a warm humid morning as Levy made her way to the stables; the fog and clouds made for a peaceful setting as her boots crunched on the hard dirty. She had decided to wear her old tan riding pants and a long forgotten riding polo shirt she had for hot day. However, deep down in her heart Levy didn't want to be here, after the race all she could hear was the word's of Jet ringing in her ears. It stung her heart, a part of her didn't want to believe it but a small nagging piece of it did.

As she opened the barn she froze on the spot, in front of her was Gajeel holding a red rose in his hands. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, he had even traded in his overalls for jeans and a button up black shirt that was tucked in.

"Gajeel?" Were you waiting for me?" Levy asked it was five in the morning and normally Gajeel wasn't even up until seven.

"Hey Levy." he took a deep breath, stepped towards Levy and hugged her tightly "I'm sorry. I should have never yelled at you, I'm sorry that I hurt you. Can you please forgive me?" He said trying to keep the pain out of his voice. For three days he hadn't held her, touched her or even kissed her and it killed him. He knew that he couldn't let her go not now, not after everything they had been thru.

Levy couldn't hold herself back, she wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. She didn't want to let go of him, she wanted to be wrapped up in his arms forever and safe.

"Gajeel, please don't ever go." She whispered, and he hugged her tighter. He let her go and leaned down to kiss her softly and gently cupping her face in his hard calloused hands. Slowly his hands began to make their way down to her small, breasts but before they could reach them a cough coming from the doorway drove them apart quickly.

Standing in front of them was a smirking Lily and a very red faced Lyon, who couldn't believe what he had witnessed. Levy was just as red faced as she pulled down her polo shirt.

"Well looks like you two kissed and made up." Lily smirked, Gajeel growled at his best friend for ruining the moment.

"Cockblocked by own friend." He growled, and Lily laughed.

"Lyon here says he has something that we need to see." That helped snapped Lyon out of his embarrassed daze.

"Ah yes- the video! Shelly managed to track down Minerva and Jose and she caught something that almost made me want to kill Jose." He growled thinking back to the video. Lyon pulled out the camera and showed the trio standing around him. As soon as the video ended, Levy's face was full of tears as she realized the reason to why her mare was forever gone.

"I don't believe it….I knew that she should have been watched...I knew I shouldn't have left her alone!" Gajeel hugged her tightly as she cried into his chest. Anger began to boil through his blood, Jose was going to pay for what he had done to Levy and to his horse.

"What are you going to do? Send this to the police?" Lyon asked worried about what was going on.

"No." Levy said darkly "No, we are going to beat Jose and then show everyone what he had done. He is not going to get away with everything he had done to me, to Glitter, to us and to Metalicana!" Gajeel felt proud this was his shrimp tough and brave.

"That's my shrimp gihi!" Gajeel said smirking happily, he then took Lily aside and began to talk to him about protecting Metalicana.

* * *

Later on that evening Lily was sitting out in the barn, with only two days to go before the final race he was making sure that their main champion was and ready to ship in the early morning. The sound of boots crunching on the hard gravel caught his attention, with Gajeel and Levy making up, it made him wonder who it was.

A blue haired man with round glasses perched on his nose a smile drew on Lily's face. It was his long time friend Samuel.

"Samuel what are you doing here? It's been three years since we've last seen each other." He stood up and shook his old friend's hand.

"Well I had over heard that you had a stroke of good luck with a new champion and wanted to see if it was true." Samuel said strained.

"You are right, we even have the best rider in all of Fiore, Levy Mcgarden," Lily said happily and showed Samuel their champion horse "And this is Metalicana".

"What a beautiful animal, come on let's have a drink to celebrate your success," Samuel said as he pulled out a bottle of wine from the satchel hanging from his shoulder.

"No I can't I have to be on my toes tomorrow with getting him to the race track safely." He said, he noticed that Samuel had a pained look on his face.

"Come on, one glass won't kill you!" Samuel pushed, giving a sigh Lily motioned Samuel to the back office and pulled down two wine glasses Lily had won during a small time claiming race. Samuel pour the red liquid into the glasses and the two clinked glasses.

"To a good race!" Samuel said.

"To a good race." Lily said and took a long drink of the savory wine, but that was when he noticed that Samuel didn't take a sip.

"Samuel why are you here?" He growled as he felt his tongue began to feel heavy and his vision fuzzy. Lily tried to lunge at the man in front of him but fell to the floor and he felt his vision go black.

"I am sorry." Sam whispered guilt pouring into him like water. "He's out!" He yelled to the door entrance.

"Excellent job, I will give you back what's yours once we are out of here." Minerva said as she stepped out of the shadows, behind her a trailer waiting. Metalicana began to pound at the door as he realized what was happening. Pinning his ears back he snorted and snapped at the woman in front of him.

"Put that horse to sleep and load him up, same with that mare. We can't have anyone following the trailer." She ordered the two men who stepped out of the truck. It took four darts before the silver stallion succumb to the drugs and was dragged into the trailer. Grandeeney was also raising hell on her own as she screamed and kicked at the door preventing her from saving her son.

Minerva took a large syringe full of a sleeping drug and marched over to the frantic white mare. In one swift motion Minerva stabbed the mare and soon the drugs kicked in and the mare fell to the ground groaning as the drugs took over.

"Please don't hurt that horse mama, he's done nothing but do what he was born to do." Samuel begged, wishing that she had never found the blackmail on him.

"Oh don't worry he'll be long gone before he'll feel any pain." She smiled darkly, her uncle wouldn't do anything this bold and she wanted to win more than anything in the world. She watched the trailer leave she had taken a horse from Levy once and she was willing to do it again.

* * *

Note: Hey guys, Anime here. We really want to apologize that chapters have been scarce lately. We had no clue the series was going to catch up to us like it did and we're working on a finale as we speak. Snow and I had been doing our best to finish the chapters and our daily lives also get in the way (we also live in different time zones) but we wan you guys to know we're not giving up on this series and will see it to the end (Heck, we're even talking about doing another series together) Thank you all for understanding and have a Fairy Tail Day!


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: Ok, Chapter 20! Hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Rescue.**

Gajeel ran outside the moment he heard the stall doors slam, pulling his pants up and still holding the newspaper he was reading.

"What the fuck?!" he screamed. Gajeel watched as a truck, with a horse trailer attacted to it rode off into the night. Gajeel recognized that truck right away; it was Minerva's!

"What was that?!" Levy said while coming out of the house.

"That was Minerva's truck! It had a horse trailer attatched to it!" Levy's eyes widened in fear when she heard him say that.

"Oh no! Metalicana!" the couple raced to the stables and raced down the little corridor in the stables and found Metalicana's stable empty.

"They took him!" Gajeel growled "They couldn't kill him so they took him to prevent us from being able to enter the final race!"

"Where's Lily?!" Levy asked worriedly. A slight groan suddenly filled the air and they followed the sound where they found Lily, lying on the floor.

"Lily!" Levy yelped. They ran over to the large man and helped him into his seat.

"It was Samuel." Lily groaned while rubbing the temples of his head "He came and drugged my drink. He was working with Phantom Lord this entire time." Lily had a look of guilt on his face, he really trusted Samuel; but now that he did this to him, he could never trust him again.

"What about Grandeeney?!" Levy suddenly realized. She suddenly ran out to where they stationed Grandeeney for the night and found the horse lying on the ground "Oh my God! Grandeeney!" hearing Levy's horrified scream, Gajeel began to help Lily up and both made their way over to where the horse was. Lily dropped to the ground and check the horse's pulse.

"She's not dead." Lily sighed with relief "They drugged her with a heavy duty horse sedative. They came prepared."

"What the hell are we gonna do?!" Gajeel asked, now upset with this entire situation.

"We need to go after them." Levy said in an angred tone "They won't get away!" she ran to Gajeel's car and began to open the car. But before she could punch in the last digit to let her into his car, she notice a small pool forming under the car "Oh my God! They cut the fuel line!" Gajeel raced over to Levy and noticed the pool of gas forming below the truck.

"Those sons of bitches!" Gajeel growled.

"We have to call the police!"

"Like they'll do any good. It takes an hour for them to get out here." sighing in dissapointment, an idea suddenly popped into Levy's head.

"Then we go by horse." Gajeel looked at her in surprise.

"Shrimp," he said in shock "Are you serious?"

"If it means saving Metalicana, then yes, I am." Levy nodded "Igneel's here for the night, right?"

"Yeah, Salamander wanted him to be here for safety-"

"Saddle him up and Fairy Heart. We're going after them." smiling at Levy's sudden bravery, Gajeel raced back to the barn and saddled the two horses up.

* * *

Levy got onto Fairy Heart while Gajeel saddled up on Igneel. The mare whinnied as Levy scratched her ear to keep her happy.

"I'm going with you!" Pantherlily panted while leaning against the wall "It's my fault this happened so I'm coming along!"

"No." Levy ordered "You stay here and watch over Grandeeney. You're still recovering from the drug."

"But-"

"She's right Lil." Gajeel sighed "I wish you could go but you're in no shape whatsoever. Stay behind and keep an eye on the horses for safety." nodding reluctantly, Lily went back into the barn to go care for himself and Grandeeney "Let's ride Shrimp." nodding, Levy pulled the reigns and both Igneel and Fairy Heart, raced into the night.

* * *

Oak Town was about a three hour drive so it wasn't long until Gajeel and Levy caught up with them. The horses raced faster then they've ever raced in their entire lives. Igneel was giving it his all to go and protect Metalicana. He would admit if he had the capability of human speech, he wasn't too fond of Metalicana at times; but he was the nephew of his best friend and was willing to do whatever he could to protect him. Fairy Heart was another mare that was of the same breed as Glitter. Though she wasn't as big as Glitter was during her racing days, she still was considered pretty fast.

"We need to get in close!" Levy yelled over the sound of the engine and hooves clopping on the dirt roads. Nodding in agreement, Gajeel and Levy began to ride closer to the truck, only for the truck to pick up speed. Gajeel loked up and spotted that they were getting close to the highway.

"Damn!" Gajeel yelled "They're going to get on the fucking highway!" Levy looked ahead and noticed something unusual about the horse trailer; the doors were banging!

"I think Metalicana is trying to break out!" Levy called over to Gajeel "I gotta get in closer and open the trailer!" she whipped the reigns lightly and made Fairy Heart go faster then she's ever run in her entire career. Levy began to lean closer and closer to the trailer, trying her best to get into it's grasp. Her fingers were brushing against the lock on the trailer. Just a little more and she could free him!

"Almost got it..." Levy growled. She reached further and soon, got her fingers around the lock "Got it!" Levy immediately and carefully began to pull the lock. As she tried, Gajeel began to noticed they were really close to the highway, only a turn away!

"Levy!" Gajeel screamed "Hurry up!" she pulled the lock and suddenly the doors bursted open and Metalicana jumped right out of the trailer in an amazing jump that even had Gajeel shocked. The horse landed on all four hooves and then got on both hind legs as if this was his way of flipping Phantom Lord off.

"We got him!" Levy cheered.

"Just in time too. " Gajeel smirked "Look!" they all looked and watched the truck that Minerva and Jose were driving was now on the highway, unaware that the horse they kidnapped was back in his owners' custody "We better head back to the farm. I'll take guard duty and call Salamander and Laxus for back up. "

"Good idea. With someone like Laxus and Natsu helping out, there's no way someone's going to try and pull anything."

"And we need you and Metalicana in the best shape for tomorrow." Metalicana knickered and scraped his hoof on the road as if to say: _"Let's go already!"_ as they traveled the road Gajeel looked at Metalicana as if he had a question on his mind.

"Hey, Metalicana?" Gajeel asked. The horse looked up at his handler "Where'd you learn to jump like that?" the horse gave a knicker to reply as if he was saying : _"You don't wanna know."_

* * *

Minerva arrived back at their farm and got out of the truck, an evil smirk on her face at her latest deed.

"we're going to win this race tomorrow!" she said happily as she made her way to the truck only to have her eyes widen when she noticed one of the doors opened.

"FUCK!" Minerva shouted. She ran to the trailer once she noticed the trailer doors opened "He got out!" Rogue, who was finishing his daily chores came over and noticed the empty trailer.

"Seems to me Gajeel and Levy caught on and got him." Rogue replied. _**BANG!**_ Rogue was started when he noticed Minerva suddenly punch the trailer with the side of her fist and then claw it with her freshly manicured nails.

"I won't let them win." she growled "I won't lose again!" she stomped her way back into her manor, with her very startled farm handler following close behind.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

 _Final Race_

A/N Snow Sister here I am super sorry for the delays in the story. I've just had a very busy life with Camp, horse shows and school it hasn't been easy getting around to writing. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Lily paced back and forth in the Crocus barn aisle. For the past two days Levy and Gajeel had been missing after chasing after Minerva and their stolen horse. Several stalls down Minerva and her Uncle were basking in the glory of the reporters and photographers. Laughing at the mere mention of Metalicana or his Jockey. Lily growled not matter how many times he called he had to come to terms that the cell phone Gajeel and Levy had were both either left behind or lost.

"Well, well if it isn't the ever so famous trainer Pantherlily," Jose snear "Where is your horse? Is he missing?" He laughed but the laugh was slightly forced since neither one knew exactly what has become of the horse.

"You know exactly what happened you bastard, don't think that for one moment what I wouldn't give to hit you right now," Lily growled giving Jose a dark look causing him to take a step back at the unusually dark aura. Lily tightened his fist, what he wouldn't give to knock Jose's front teeth out right now.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you boy, I can make everything you had ever work for crumble into dust right here and now," Jose growled not liking the fact that he was afraid of someone.

"Like hell you can what can you do right now that'll stop us?" Lily yelled, his dark eyes staring directly into Jose's.

"Why you-"

"Hey Jose why not settle this all on the track then!?" Jose eyes widen in fear as he looked past Lilly and saw Gajeel, Levy and Metalicana walking towards them. Lily turned and smiled, he ran over and brought the two into a bone crushing hug.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! I THOUGHT THAT HORSE WAS GONE FOR GOOD!" Jose screamed, only to quiet himself when he saw that the entire Fairy Tail barn had shown up along with Samuel, who had distance himself from everyone.

"YOU-!"  
"Samuel what are you doing here!?" Lily asked shocked and a twinge of madness stung inside him.

"Lily what I have done...Shaggot wouldn't have ever forgiven me for this, this isn't like me. I know that you can never forgive me and I will be forever fine by that." He said sadly not wanting to cry in front of his long time friend.

"Lily! He found us and managed to get a hold of Fairy Tail for us and now we are all here thanks to him!" Lily crocked and eyebrow at Levy's statment, looking at his friend he gave a sigh and held out his hand.

"We'll talk about this later right now we have a race to win." Jose stomped back over to his niece who was dumbfounded.

"That traitor!" She growled she would have stomped over and killed Samuel if it wasn't for her uncle grabbing her and holding her back.

"Don't think on this now, we have a race to win." He said darkly and lead his niece away from the crowds.

Everyone in Fairy Tail began to bust their chops to get both Levy and Metalicana ready for the race. Erza and Mira dragged the Stallion off to the showers to bath and he did not fight realizing that the two girls can go from kind and sweet to devils in a snap.

* * *

Levy was dragged away from everyone by Lucy to get changed into her silks, while Gajeel began to make sure all her tact was ready. He reached down into his pocket and felt his figures warp around something he wanted to give to Levy today. He sighed in relief that it was still there especially after the fiasco they recently encountered. Lily came over to him and his face was a slightly pale color.

"What's up Lily? Something wrong?" Asked Gajeel, not sure if he should be worried or thrilled.

"Her saddle, it isn't here!" Whispered Lily as he held up the orange saddle blanket which was what he had only grabbed. Gajeel stood there dumfounded, no saddle ment no race and like hell they would ask anyone else for a saddle. It was race day and everyone was the enemy of each other.

"Shit Lil what the hell are we going to do!?" He said dazed not sure on what to think of the situation.

"You know, we still have Glitter's old saddle." Laxus intervened, since he had overheard the conversation.

"Will it fit him?" Asked Gajeel doubtful that the tiny saddle would ever fit the monster size stallion.

"Don't know but it might for a tiny mare that girl sure had large withers." Laxus chuckled. Levy and Lucy were running back from the dressing rooms and as they came Erza and Mira came back with Metalicana who's black coat shined like fine coal powder and his mane like polished steel. He looked like he was ready to give everyone the show they have been waiting for. Levy walked over as Laxus placed the saddle onto Metalicana.

"I don't believe it, it fits." Laxus muttered in pure shock, he thought he might have to tweak it a bit but not, it fitted the stallion like a glove.

"Wait that isn't my saddle." Levy said, the one she alwaysed used was a brown one this one was a reddish chestnut color. The saddle looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"No, it once was yours when you rode Glitter." He muttered as the memories were brought back to life, quickly gaining his composure he cinched up the saddle making sure that everything was set.

"Alright kid he's all yours." Her stallion looked like he was born ready. Metalicana was determined to win this, nothing was standing in his way of losing this race, not today. Not with everything on the line.

* * *

Levy mounted him and soon they were off to the parade circle with Lily holding the lead rope. Gajeel felt his chest well up with pride as they were lead off. Today was it, everything that they had been thru had been leading up to this moment.

It wasn't long until Levy found herself on the track with Natsu leading Levy around warming up her horse.

"You ready for this Levy?" He asked her.

"You betcha that I am!" she said fiercely. The stadium was packed full with people many were screaming and cheering even though the race had yet to begin. People had made signs showing their support some were even going as far as dressing up in the colors of their jockey's silks. In the grandstands above Gajeel and the Fairy Tail gang was Jose and his so called friends.

"So my boy, I see you found your horse, I hope he isn't too tired since it is a nearly mile and a half run." Jose sneered but Gajeel smirked he didn't want to give Jose any satisfaction today.

"Well let's just hope your horse can even finish the damn thing since it took so long trying hard not to kill your niece." Jose flared but shut his mouth truth be told that demon stallion of his had much more of hell's fire in him today. Today he was out for any drop of blood he wring out. Up in the announcer's booth Shelly, Wendy and Romeo had commandeered the booth while Mard Geer was tied up in a corner and gagged. For fun Shelly had grabbed a marker and given the man a mustache and small gote.

"Now all we have to do is play this as soon as Levy crosses the finish line," Shelly said as Romeo got into position for announcing the race. Grabbing the head set and turning on the large machine in front of him. He made sure that everything was in check before he took the disk and popped it into place.

"Sounds good to me! Hey, Wendy, do you umm want to announce the race with me today?" Romeo asked as he face turned a slight pink. Wendy turned cherry red as Shelly pushed her towards him.

"Go get him girl!" She whispered and giggle.

* * *

Down at the track the horses were getting loaded into the chute and Romeo began to fire away at the announcements with Wendy flowing right with him.

Levy felt the world disappear as the narrowed in on her goal, to win. Metalicana began to slow down his breathing syncing it to his rider's. Minerva smacked her horse as he reared up in the chute, he wanted to fight, not race. For once in her entire career Minerva felt afraid of a horse in the years of riding this animal was the first to make her feel any sort of fear in her. What ever this horse was thinking it wasn't good. But she squashed any thoughts or feeling of fear. Gathering up the reins she focused on her task at hand to beat Levy Mcgarden again.

"Don't trip Mcgarden," She laughed, but Levy ignored her. Today wasn't that that fateful day it was a different day. Levy pulled her goggles down and gripped her stallions silky mane waiting for the gates to open.

The stadium was quiet as the horses settled down waiting the the gates to open and to realise the powerhouse horses. In a fraction of a second the gates were flung open and the horses charged off. Within seconds Acnologia took the chance and lunged at Metalicana sinking his teeth into the neck of his opponent. Levy yanked Metalicana as far away as she could from the demon horse as Minerva dragged her's towards the rail.

"Oh fuck, Metalicana!" Gajeel gasped as he watched the carnage unfold. Levy was way too far on the outside and with the way Acnologia was acting like hell she could even get back on it. He saw the messy bite mark on his stallion's neck and it looked like it hurt more than anything.

"This is not good she's too far out! Unless that horse can out pace Acnologia she's got no chance of winning." Lily gasped, the outside was the worst place to be. You wanted to be on the rail since the distance was shorter but now Levy was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Coming around the back stretch Metalicana and Acnologia were still neck and neck, which was beyond a doubt a miracle. However, Acnologia had other plans, he fought his rider to get closer to the horse that was now running in the center of the track. He wanted to tear off another chunk off his neck but Minerva held him steady.

"Oh no," Levy whispered as she felt droplets of blood hit her hand. The wound was large and messy, she wanted him to stop but Metalicana did not listen to her. He wanted to win, he wanted to prove that everyone was wrong and that he wasn't a wasted stallion. He was a champion. With that Metalicana made his move and began to go at an even faster pace.

"Whatever you say boy." Levy whispered and she once again felt like she was flying.

The crowds went wild as they came around the corner screaming at Levy but no one was louder than Gajeel and Lily. Who were screaming at the top of their lungs for her to go, to let him run his heart out!

"Don't fall off Levy!" Gajeel cried, as she watched the two of the clear the finish line nearly twelve lengths in front of Acnologia and in the middle of the race track.

Jose watched in horror as Levy crossed the finish line, the glass he was holding shattered and quickly he stormed down to Gajeel ready with his last trick the would send everything Gajeel, Levy, Lily and Metalicana all down the drain.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: Here we go! We're almost done! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 22: The Reveal.**

"I'm going to end that horse once and for all!" Jose growled as he stormed down the stairs. Romeo was watching this scene from the booth and his eyes widened at this sight.

"He's planning something!" Romeo yelled to Wendy "Play the recording!" nodding to his order, Wendy plugged in the phone to the main sound system and pressed play.

 _"Damnit!"_ Minerva's voice howled over the loud speaker. _"That Metalicana is expected to be ok!"_ the crowd grew silent and Jose stopped in his tracks; he knew this conversation all too well.

 _"At ease dear niece, it doesn't matter. We got someone willing to breed with Acnologia thanks to Metalicana's little 'accident'."_

 _"But the horse is still able to race! I was expecting him to fall just like his aunt!"_ the crowd began to murmur and whisper at the conversation being played.

 _"Minerva, that mare was obviously dumb enough to not get the nail out of her hoof in time, I know, I was the one who did it. But Rogue was too sloppy, oh yes, he was too sloppy, or underestimated the horse. I should've known that horse was going to pull that damn nail out of it's hoof!"_ the crowd gasped in horror.

 _"It's something we're not going to be able to do that their aware of him getting the nail in his hoof, that God forsaken horse is going to be guarded 24/7."_

 _"Oh don't worry dear niece, their's always a way around security. Now, let's continue our celebration. After all, Acnologia is going to be a father one day."_ the recording ended and the crowd began to chat and scream in anger; Jose and Minerva committed horseicide.

"You bastards!" one screamed.

"Horse murderer!" another screamed.

"I always heard Phantom Lord treated their horses badly," someone said "but I didn't expect it to go like this!"

"They should be arrested for what they've done!" someone from Lamnia Scale screamed. Jose paled when hearing this and Minerva's blood ran cold. Noticing the crowd beginning to get riled up, Jose began to sneak his way over to the exit, only to see it blocked by pedestrians. He made his way to another exit and saw people coming his way. He tried to run across the field only to see a wall of people and cops block his way. He tried to escape, but became completely surrounded.

"I think that recording is all the evidence you need. Wouldn't you agree officer?" a female voice said. Jose looked up and saw Sherry from Lamnia Scale in the center of the little wall, right next to two cops.

"I would say so." a cop smirked "Been dying to do this for years. Jose Porla, you're under arrest for animal crulety, assault and tampering with a race." he walked over to Jose and handcuffed his hands, tightly.

"There's some mistake!" Jose screamed "I didn't do anything!"

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be held against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney..." the cop continued on, ignoring Jose.

* * *

Levy was with Metalicana, cleaning and dressing the wounds on his neck given to him by that Acnologia.

"You did it boy!" Levy whispered happily "We won!" she put iodine onto the bite marks so it wouldn't get infected. As she did this, Levy noticed a few tears from his eyes. She found it odd but soon realized what was up; he was crying tears of joy. Metalicana continued to cry his tears of joy because he was happy; happy he proved he wasn't a horse that was useless like everyone thought he'd be, happy because he carried on his aunt's legacy.

"There's our winners!" Gajeel ran over to the two winners of the Tenrou cup and pulled Levy into a deep, loving kiss. Once he finished, he petted Metalicana, making sure to avoid the wound "Looks like you ain't useless after all. Sorry for doubting ya all these years." the horse gave a whinny to show he forgives Gajeel.

"Just got the check!" Lily said while coming over with a giant check "The farm is safe! We don't have to worry about the bank anymore!"

"OH FUCK YES!" Gajeel screamed happily "After this, I'm cashing it in and showing those fuckwads at the bank who's boss!" just as they celebrated this happy moment, Laxus and the rest of Fairy Tail came over to the newly crowned champions.

"Oh my God Levy!" Lucy said while running and hugging her best friend "I'm so happy! Congratulations!"

"You guys were bad ass!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs, his apparent ADHD showing "I was freaking out the whole time!"

"But at least everyone is well aware about what happened to Glitter." Wendy said.

"Thank God..." Laxus said with a slight tear in his eye, he was so happy when Wendy and Romeo played the tape and now Jose and Minerva were arrested; he and Glitter could finally find peace from all this.

"Yeah!" Natsu laughed "After Romeo and Wendy played the recording, Jose and Minerva got arrested by the fuzz! I mean look at them!" they all looked over to the area nearby where Jose and Minerva were being taken to a nearby cop car.

"Surely there's some mistake!" Jose yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh shut up!" Minerva yelled "You know it's over and we're going to lose everything!"

"Shut up!" the cop said.

Just as they were about to enter the cop car, Minerva jabbed the cop in the gut and with her fingers, poked him in the eyes.

"RUN!" she screamed at her uncle. Jose and Minerva began to run away from the scene, their hands still handcuffed behind their backs, just as they were getting close to Fairy Tail, Grandeeney suddenly donkey-kicked Jose in the head and Metalicana joined his mother by donkey-kicking Minerva in the gut. The two criminals fell to the ground in pain while Grandeeney and Metalicana made their way back to their masters, satisfied they got payback for Glitter and for kidnapping and harming Metalicana.

"So that's where he get's it from." Levy muttered under her breath. While Jose and Minerva lied on the ground in pain, the cop that Minerva assaulted forcefully picked them up.

"I'm adding assault on a police officer to those charges." the cop growled "You two are going away for a long, long time." he forced them both into the car and decided to take them all to the local hospital. As Minerva and Jose were escorted away, Levy and Gajeel let go of a breath they didn't know they were holding; they no longer had to worry about Phantom Lord anymore. Just as they were going to finish up on Metalicana's wound, Rogue walked over to them.

"Can you guys ever forgive me?" he asked "I made a horrible mistake and regret everything I've done." he walked over to Metalicana "I'm especially sorry for what I did to you boy." the horse whinnied to show he forgave Rogue for what he had done.

"You were only following orders." Levy said to him "We know you had no intention of harming him." Rogue smiled hearing that they were willing to forgive him for his actions.

"Hey, Rogue." Natsu suddenly said "What the hell is going to happen to that Acnologia now that Phantom Lord is going to be no more?"

"I'm not sure;" Rogue admitted "but he proved himself that he's too violent too race. He might either be put in a special home to rehabilitate him, or he might be put to sleep since he did attack another horse." Levy felt a pang of sadness for this horse when she heard that. But if this was the only options available for him, than it's for the best.

"SO COOL~~~~~!" a familiar voice yelled out loud.

 _Oh fuck._ Gajeel thought to himself. Everyone looked where the voice came from and found Jason from _Racer's Weekly_ heading over to them.

"Levy McGarden returns to the top after a glorious race!" Gajeel wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not but it seemed he literally was walking on air this guy "I need to get a few pictures! This is going to be an amazing article!" everyone looked at each other before shrugging.

"It's fine by me." Levy smiled "Not too many though, Metalicana needs to rest."

"SO COOL!" everyone got together at that moment and took pictures with the trophy they received, the flower rife on Metalicana's neck and the giant check that will save the farm.

"Hey Shrimp," Gajeel suddenly said out loud "I got something important to ask ya."

"What is it Gajeel?" Levy asked curiously.

"I wasn't sure how this was gonna turn out so I didn't get an important piece. But since we got a few thousand dollars, fuck that." everyone watched as Gajeel got down on one knee and hold Levy's hand "So what ya say Shrimp? Wanna be my wife?" Levy looked at him in shock and tears streamed down her face.

"O-Oi! What ya cryin for?!"

"YES!" Levy screamed "YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! EEEEK!" she hugged and kissed her new fiance a million times while everyone celebrated the happy occasion.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: Here we are! The final chapter! We want to thank everyone for reading our story! We're truly grateful for it! Be on the look out for future stories by Snow and I!

* * *

 **Epilogue: The Final Chapter.**

 _"Congratulations !"_ said the banker on the phone _"You're now the offical owner of Iron Dragon Farms!"_ a smirk appeared on Gajeel's lips hearing that.

"What I love to hear." he smirked "And don't you idiots forget that!" he hung up and did a slight victory dance. After Levy won the Tenrou Cup, Gajeel immediately drove to the bank and cashed in the check. The banker was afraid for his life and did what was asked. After the check was cashed, Gajeel payed off the entire farm, just in time. After that day, the farm offically became his property and the bank couldn't touch him; he owed no money to them. That was a year ago, and since then, it's been going great.

Metalicana won multiple races and became a well known champion through out the horse world and was getting multiple offers to breed him with mares because they wanted a huge sucess rate with the children. So far, they decided to go with one of Edolas's daughters. Because of that decision, that mare was now pregnant with Metalicana's child. Metalicana snuck into the mare barn when the news of her pregnancy came out and he seemed to be happy about the fact he was going to be a father.

Besides the massive ammount of success, Gajeel and Levy were beginning to prepare for their wedding which was only a month away. They decided to have the wedding and the reception on the property so that way everyone (including the horses) could be there. They were expecting a wedding catalog in the mail anyday now and when Gajeel was going through the mail one Saturday morning, he found a letter with Levy's name on it from a peculiar looking doctor's office.

"What the fuck's this?" Gajeel grumbled to himself. He tore opened the letter and read through it. When he read a certian area of the letter, his eyes stopped right there, in shock. To make sure he wasn't seeing things, Gajeel re-read the letter over and over and soon realized it; Levy was pregnant.

"Holy shit." Gajeel grumbled "Shrimp's pregnant."

 _Yo! Dumb ass!_ he thought to himself _She's outside riding Metalicana right now as we speak! If she's pregnant, think of the kid! Do your job stupid and get moving!_ with that thought in mind, Gajeel dashed out of the house to find Levy.

* * *

"Good timing Metalicana!" Levy smiled "We'll be winning that race in no time!" the horse whinneyed as if to thank Levy for her compliment.

"I have to admit Levy," Lily smiled "every since Minerva and Jose were sent to prison for animal cruelty, you and Metalicana have been winning more contests than we can count. After the big reveal of what happened to Fairy Glitter, Minerva and Jose were put on trial for their actions and were sentenced to 90 years in prison with no parole. Not only that, they were banned from ever owning an animal of anykind ever again. Any trophies, medals or ribbons were taken from them, there horses were put in the care of a rehab facility nearby and a few were donated to help children overcome certian disabilities.

"Oh, I heard from Rogue." Lily suddenly said "He was wondering if Metalicana would be up for a non-official race against Acnologia sometime?"

"Is he going to bite him again?" Levy asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't worry about that anymore." Lily smiled. After Minerva and Jose were arrested, the local Animal Rescue Center was undecided what to with the horse. 50% of the shelter felt he should be put down while 50% wanted him to be rehabilitated. Rogue got a job at the Rescue Center to make up for his past mistakes and decided to be the one to rehabilitate Acnologia. It took a labor of love and work; but the horse came out much better attitude wise. Although, he still had his nasty streak, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

As Levy smiled at this information, she heard the door from Gajeel's house burst open and him running out to the feild as fast as he could.

"Shrimp!" he screamed "LEVY!" he ran over to her, out of breath and looked at her in concern "Get off of Metalicana this instant!" he lifted her off the horse into a bridal style while the hore whinneyed in objection.

"Gajeel!" Levy squeaked.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Lily asked.

"She's pregnant Lil!" Gajeel explained I gotta keep her safe!"

"She's what?!" Metalicana joined in, his face turned to that of one in shock and he tried to get a better explination of the situation. Right then and there, Gajeel carried Levy back into the house and locked the door tightly.

* * *

It had been a wild nine months between Levy having the wildest cravings, ice cream and peanut butter mixed together, and her constantly wanting to be back in the saddle; which caused Gajeel to constantly distract his wife from ever having thoughts about riding. But then one night all of that had been paid off, Levy woke up to painful contractions and waking Gajeel with her yelling. At that exact time Lily had come running in.

"Lily start the truck!" Gajeel yelled only to see a bewildered look on Lily's face.

"She's in labor too?" He gawked, this was impossible, Gajeel threw a pillow at the trainer's face to get his attention.

"Yes! Now help me get her out of here and to the damn hospital Lil." He picked up Levy and quickly but gently took out to the brand new, dent free truck. Lily had grabbed the Hospital bag that Lucy had made for them, just for this day. Gajeel gingerly place his wife into the front seat of the truck, while Lily placed the bag in the back seat. Hopping into the driver's seat Gajeel fumbled with his keys and finally stuck them in only to realize that the truck wasn't starting. It sputtered and popped but engine did not roar to life.

"Shit no, not now, not tonight of all nights!" He yelled he looked over to Levy who has in deep pains and gazing at him with hooded, pained eyes. He quickly picked her up and brought her back inside, he laid her on the couch. He had never done anything like this before but the look on his wife's face told him that everything would be alright.

* * *

Levy couldn't believe it, within only a few short hours she had both of her newborn children in her arms. Gajeel himself was beyond overjoyed and in disbelief; They had their first children in the living room of their own home. He leaned over and kissed his exhausted wife on the forehead and smiled at her.

"You're amazing Levy." He whispered, not wanting to wake their two blue haired children that were sleeping in their mother's arms.

"What should we call them?" She asked, even though the couple had time to think of names they had never settled on two in particular for them.

"Gajeel jr and Shrimp Jr." He joked. Only to be smacked in the back of the head by Lily who was just as tired as the two of them were. He had a cup of coffee in his hands and his eyes showed clear signs of a sleepless night

"How about we let Levy decide on the names. When you get the chance you might want to come outside. You are not going to believe this." Lily yawned, instead of being with Levy and Gajeel he had been helping out the Extalia mare deliver her baby as well. Never in a million years did Lily ever expect this to happened.

"How about Yate and Shouta?" She asked Gajeel, he had recognized the names from a book Levy had once been reading and smiled.

"Yes it's perfect." he said looking down at his family. In all his life he had never once in his life thought he would ever have a family much less an amazing woman like Levy by his side bearing his children. He feel as if he could to the tallest mountain and shout it out to the world how happy he as.

"Here, I'll go get the cribs so you can sleep and I'll go with Lily and see what's going on down in the barn." He whispered, Levy nodded as she was too exhausted to even speak. He rolled in the cribs and noticed that the twins were holding hands in their sleep and it pained him to break them apart. So carefully he lifted them both up and put them in one crib right next to Levy so that se can see them and not have to move if she woke up.

* * *

Heading down to the barn there was already a loud ruckus as a loud banging sound echoed through the barn, Gajeel could only imagine who it was. There at the mare's stall was Metalicana with his whole head and neck inside greeting not one, but two babies.

"No fucking way! THAT MARE HAD TWINS TOO!" He yelled sure enough there were two baby horses standing the the stall greeting their father and gazing at everything in amazement. He pushed the stallion away, only to get bitten in the ass. He growled but didn't say a word, the filly was a beautiful palomino with a white patch on her rump, while the colt looked like exactly like his father, in fact he was a spitting image of him right down to the red eyes. He too had a white patch on his rump opposite of his sister.

"When those two line up their markings make a perfect heart shape." Lily explained and laughed for him, today was full of surprises.

"Well, looks like we've got two more trouble makers to add to the barn." He smirked as he petted the colt who began to reach over and began to snack on Gajeel's black hair. He yanked it away and growled, only to have a warning shot given to him by both the mother and father.

"I swear, that colt takes after his father way too damn much." He growled, making mental note to get his hair cut short so this would never happen again.

* * *

Four years later.

Four years after the two pair of twins were born the four of them had been causing much trouble around the ranch more than Metalicana did in the nine years of his own life. Whether be the horses allowing the twins to use them as escape lines or the twins secretly and purposeful leaving the grain silo open for them.

Laxus had tried to take the Palomino Filly who had been named Tenrou, but after a very, very nasty fit from her not getting into the trailer. To her brother kicking Laxus when he got to close and Shouta refusing to let go of the the mare's leg, Laxus gave up on taking the mare and handed the rope to the young girl.

"Take good care of her kid, she's gonna need it with this family." He laughed and drove away, deep down he happy, happy knowing that the little girl was in far more need of the Palomino mare then he was.

Life was good on Iron Dragon Farms, Levy and Gajeel continued to race and breed horses while Lily trained with Metalicana the now retired the stallion had a peaceful life and gave the twin children rides when ever their parents weren't looking. Shouta would even have mock races with her brother with him and him on Wings over Magic, his son.

Gajeel looked out to his ranch with Levy at his side. The two watched the twins ride and Lily training the latest stock of horses for the upcoming races. Life couldn't have been any better for him. Levy could also agreed, if it hadn't been for Gajeel kidnapping her and begging her to ride again she would have never gotten this future. To her this was heaven and that was all that matter.

"Gajeel thank you." She whispered as she leaned on him.

"For what shrimp?" He laughed not sure why she was saying what she was.

"For breaking me out of my shell and giving me a future I had never expected." She smiled, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No Lev, I have you to thank for this, only you could have given me the chance to have all this" with that he leaned down and kissed his wife.

The End.


End file.
